Miss You
by yamato-nadeshiko
Summary: CHP 10 UPDATE (LAST CHAPTER) . Naruto selalu tak bisa tenang jika ditinggal hinata, apa jadinya jika mereka berdua terpaksa terpisah karena sebuah insiden yang menyebabkan hinata disangka tewas "Hime..jangan tinggalkan aku.." /Warning: Banyak percakapan,,Typo,No EYD,Tanda baca salah,dll / Canon/ Mind to RnR/ Semi M (untuk adegan ciuman)
1. Chapter 1

**MISS YOU**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO, HINATA, DAN CHARA YANG LAINNYA ADALAH MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**HAN, YAZI, HIRUKA, YURI****, ****DAN MIZUTO ADALAH MILIK AUTHOR :d**

**GENRE : ROMANCE **

**RETED : T+**

**WARNING: TYPO, GEJE, BANYAK PERCAKAPAN, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD, ALUR TIDAK JELAS, DLL**

**HAPPY READING d:**

**.**

**.**

Sorak sorai seluruh aliansi Shinobi bergema di senja itu, menandakan bahwa akhir dari perjuangan mereka telah tiba, tujuan mereka untuk menggagalkan rencana _Mata Bulan _milik Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Obito telah berhasil.

Tidak sia-sia perjuangan mereka selama lebih dari 4 hari berperang tanpa henti, harapan dan cahaya kedamaian pun telah muncul kembali di hadapan mereka, seorang pahlawan yang sudah sejak dahulu diramalkan.

Akhirnya telah muncul dihadapan beribu-ribu pasang mata yang telah menunggunya sejak lama, dia datang dengan kekuatan baru dan semangat pantang menyerahnya demi melindungi seluruh shinobi di dunia ini, dialah Uzumaki Naruto.

2 bulan sejak kegagalan rencana _Mata Bulan _milik Madara dan Obito, kondisi ke 5 negara berangsur-angsur kembali normal, bangunan-bangunan yang hancur pun satu per satu telah kembali berdiri kokoh untuk kembali menopang kehidupan selanjutnya di dalamnya.

Tak terkecuali di Konohagakure no sato, tempat sang pahlawan tinggal dan menghabiskan waktu, memang masih sangat pagi, tapi sepertinya sang pemuda sudah siap sedia menunggu ramen yang tengah disiapkan oleh Paman Teuchi di kedai miliknya, tunggu?, Naruto bangun pagi?, Apakah tidak aneh, biasanya sepagi-paginya Naruto bangun, ia akan bangun di jam 9, itupun jika ada misi untuknya.

"hoei, Naruto, tak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini" ucap Paman Teuchi yang masih sambil menyiapkan kuah ramen nya yang belum matang, sebenarnya sejak jam 5 pagi Naruto sudah menunggui kedai itu buka " aku hampir kaget sesaat setelah ku buka puntu kedai, kau sudah ada didepan kedai".

" ya begitulah paman, tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi, karena pagi ini aku sangat lapar, terpaksa aku datang kesini, tapi~ malah belum buka…huhh" ucap Naruto sambil menopang dagunya diatas meja kedai.

" apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto, bukankah dua hari lagi kau diangkat menjadi hokage" ucapan Paman Teuchi terhenti, terlihat ia kebingungan, ia menoleh kearah Naruto.

" iya paman" ucap Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja.

" sepertinya kau memiliki masalah yang cukup serius Naruto " ucap Ayame tiba-tiba dari dalam kedai.

" ohayou Ayame _nee _" Ucap Naruto menyapa dengan nada malas.

" ohayou Naruto" Ayame _nee _langsung menyodorkan semangkok ramen miso didepan Naruto " ini, ramen spesial untuk si pahlawan hehe, dan juga ramen pertama untuk hari ini" ucap Ayame lalu meletakkan semangkuk besar ramen itu dihadapan Naruto.

Mata Naruto pun langsung melebar melihat semangkuk ramen yang masih mengepul dihadapannya.

"huhaaaa" ucapnya bersemangat lalu menyambar sepasang sumpit di samping manguk lalu menyantap ramennya dengan sekali hisap.

"huaahh, kenyangnya, trimakasih paman, Ayame _nii _" ucap Naruto memegangi perutnya yang membesar "ini ramen paling nikmat yang pernah kumakan hehe" tambah Naruto kembali dengan cengingiran khasnya.

" jadi, kau bisa ceritakan apa masalahmu Naruto?" tanya Paman Teuchi yang masih saja terus mengaduk kuah ramen dihadapanya.

" maaf paman, kurasa aku tidak bisa menceritakan masalahku padamu" ucap Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

" hee, paling masalah 'cinta' , benarkan na-ru-to!" ucap Ayame _nii _dengan penekanan di bagian 'cinta'.

" e-eh" pekik Naruto kaget lantaran ucapan Ayame.

" jadi benar kan? Hem..hem" goda Ayame.

" kau ini apa-apan sih Ayame _nii, _tentu saja tidak" ucap Naruto sambil membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

" hee, benarkah, tapi sepertinya kau kaget saat aku menanyakan 'cinta' " ucap Ayame " kau mungkin bisa berbohong Naruto, tapi gerak-gerikmu tak akan menipuku hehehe" tambah Ayame.

" e-eh..t-tidak, b-bukan begitu" ucap Naruto gelagapan.

" haha, tuh kan benar, kau saja langsung gelagapan begitu" ucap Ayame " sudahlah, jika kau tak mau membicarakanya, toh itu privasimu" tambah Ayame lalu berbalik dan pergi ke belakang untuk mencuci nagkuk bekas Naruto.

"huhh, menyebalkan sekali orang itu" ucap Naruto lalu berdiri "paman, ramennya berapa?" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil dompet katak berwarna hijau di saku celananya.

" tidak usah Naruto, untuk mu, ramen itu gratis" ucap Paman Teuchi.

" benarkah?"

" ya, itung-hitung itu sebagai hadiahku, karena sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan impianmu sejak dulu"

"hehe, arigatou paman" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menjauh dari kedai.

Suasana masih belum begitu ramai, hanya para pedagang yang belalu lalang untuk menyiapkan dagangan mereka dipasar, diliatnya jam di tangan nya hadiah dari Bee beberapa hari lalu " masih jam 6" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Naruto terlihat bingung memilih pulang ke apartemen nya lalu tidur atau berjalan kesuatu tempat.

" aku malas pulang" gumam Naruto, tanpa ia sadari kakinya sudah membawanya kedalam keramaian pasar, ia berjalan diantara kerumunan dengan tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam sakunya, ia pandangi aktifitas pasar yang memang jarang ia lihat.

Sekalinya keluar pagi, itu pun saat misi setelah penyelamatan gaara dulu , huh, sepertinya pemandangan pasar menjadi barang langka untuk Naruto, bukannya tidak bisa, tapi memang malas dan tidak mau.

Kakinya berjalan terus sampai tengah pasar, ia lalu berhenti didepan sebuah ruko yang menjajakan berbagai macam ramen instan, ia tertarik dan melangkah mendekati ruko didepannya.

" paman, ada ramen miso jumbo?" tanya Naruto kepada sesosok lelaki bertubuh gemuk yang tengah menunggu dagangannya.

" ohh, Naruto….maaf, ramen itu sudah habis dari kemarin, aku belum sempat menyetok ulang" ucap pedagang tersebut.

" e-eh, paman tahu namaku?" yanga Naruto heran.

" tentu saja, siapa yang tak kenal kau, bahkan sampai pelosok desa pun mengenalmu" ucap pedagang ramen " kalau kau mau, ini ada barang baru ramen rasa yakiniku " ucap penjual ramen sambil menyodorkan bungkusan ramen instan berwarna coklat kehitaman.

" wahhh, kelihatannya enak" ucap Naruto matanya berbinar.

" tentu saja, ini varian rasa baru" ucap pedagang membanggakan diri.

" aku ambil 10 paman" ucap Naruto lalu mengeluarkan dompet katak hijaunya " jadi berapa?".

" ohh, tidak usah Naruto, ini semua untukmu saja" ucap pedagang ramen sambil menyodorkan seplastik besar ramen instan.

" hee, apa paman yakin, tapi ini sangat banyak" ucap Naruto.

" tentu saja, setelah apa yang kau lakukan, ini belum lah cukup untuk membalaskan budimu" ucap pedagang ramen tersebut.

"a-arigatou paman" ucap Naruto terbata dan terharu.

" sama-sama" ucap pedagang ramen tersebut.

" baiklah, ini kubawa ya paman" ucap Naruto lalu melangkah pergi sambil membawa seplastik ramennya.

" yaa, hati-hati"

Sepertinya bangun pagi banyak mendatangkan keuntungan, dari ramen jumbo gratis dari Paman Teuchi sampai sekantung besar ramen instan yang lagi-lagi gratis, _huhh, sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus bangun lebih pagi lagi_, gumam Naruto.

Baru beberapa meter berjalan, seketika itu badannya langsung kaku melihat sesosok gadis yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini, rambut indigo panjangnya melambai terkena terpaan angin pagi, ia berjalan menyusupi orang-orang di dalam keramaian pasar sambil menenteng sebuah tas belanja berisikan sayuran, terlihat ia sedang mampir si salah satu kios yang menyediakan daging.

"Hi-Hinata" gumam Naruto yang sudah lebih dari dua bulan tak melihatnya, bukan karena misi yang dibebankan padanya, tapi karena hampir dua bulan Hinata pergi ke Suna untuk keperluan klan bersama ayahnya.

Naruto pun menguatkan tekatnya untuk mendekat kearah gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak 5 bulan yang lalu, tepatnya saat Hinata mencoba menyelamatkannya saat serangan pein, Naruto tak menyangka, gadis semanis Hinata bisa mencintai seorang monster seperti Naruto, padahal orang lain berlomba-lomba untuk membencinya.

Langkahnya mantap menembus keramaian pasar yang entah sejak kapan sudah penuh sesak dengan lautan orang-orang yang mencari bahan makanan untuk persediaan sehari kedepan, dlihatnya wajah cerah Hinata yang sepertinya sedang melakukan tawar menawar dengan pedagang daging.

Bibir Naruto pun langsung melengkung tipis melihat tingkah Hinata yang kadang seperti marah, kadang memelas untuk mendapatkan harga sesuai keinginannya, hah dasar Hinata, kelihatannya pemalu, tapi jika berurusan dengan tawar menawar barang sepertinya dia tak kalah dengan yang lainnya.

Tak terasa Naruto telah berdiri tepat dibelakang Hinata, jarak antara mereka hanya kurang lebih 1 meter, Naruto sudah bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara lembut Hinata, walaupun sedikit terganggu dengan kebisingan pasar yang semakin lama semakin ramai.

Naruto memutuskan hanya memandangi punggung Hinata saja yang tertutupi oleh rambut indigo indahnya, sesekali helaian rambut itu bergoyang karena terpaan angin, dan lagi-lagi tak terlewatkan walau hanya sedikitpun oleh pandangan mata Naruto.

Kegiatan Naruto pun akhirnya terpaksa terhenti karena Hinata tiba-tiba berbalik dan mempergoki Naruto tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"e-eh..n-Naruto-kun kenapa disini?" ucap Hinata gelagapan, tak lupa wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

" hehe, aku Cuma beli ini" ucap Naruto memperlihatkan seplastik ramen instan miliknya.

" m-maksutku, kenapa n-Naruto-kun berdiri disini?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto yang masih tetap berdiri dilokasi yang sama.

" memangnya kenapa?~ Tidak boleh ya?" ucap Naruto sedikit menggoda Hinata yang sepertinya keadaannya kurang baik karena jantungnya terus menerus berdegup kencang.

" b-bukan begitu hanya saja…" , " Hinata, nanti siang kau ada acara?" ucapan Hinata pun tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Naruto.

"e-eeh, me-memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran.

" emmm, aku Cuma mau mengajakmu ke kedai paman teuchi" ucap Naruto dengan wajah inocentnya " kau mau kan?".

"e-ehh, eto….ummm" wajah Hinata langsung merona lebih merah lagi lantaran mendengar permintaan Naruto 'n-Naruto-kun mengajakku?' batin Hinata girang, tapi pemikirannya itu pun langsung ditepisnya ' ah tidak, mungkin Naruto-kun Cuma membutuhkan bantuanku' batin Hinata.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata hanya mematung sambil menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jarinya pun hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti " eto..hinata?..kau tidak mau ya?" ucap Naruto sedikit menyesal.

Hinata yang masih bersitegang dengan pikirannya pun langsung tersadar atas pertanyaan Naruto.

" b-bukan begitu Naruto-kun" bantah Hinata gelagapan " hanya saja…".

" jadi?"

"emm..etoo…b-baiklah" Naruto langsung mengembangkan senyumnya lantaran mendengar jawaban Hinata , " yosh!" teriak Naruto yang tentu saja menyita perhatian berapa orang yang tengah lewat didekat Naruto dan Hinata " kalau begitu nanti jam 10 aku jemput yaa" lanjut Naruto.

" e-eehh, apa tidak merepotkan?" ucap Hinata dengan wajah semakin merah

" tidak kok, aku malah senang hehe" ucap Naruto menunjukkan senyuman rubahnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

" umm, b-baiklah" ucap Hinata mengangguk

" Hinata, setelah ini kau mau kemana lagi?"

" a-aku sudah selesai, setelah ini mau pulang"

" aku juga, yasudah aku duluan ya Hinata,…jaa" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan pergi meninnggalkan Hinata.

Hinata masih saja mematung setelah kepergian Naruto, ia tak percaya kejadian barusan, tak disangkanya ia dapat bertemu Naruto ditempat seperti ini, semburat merah diwajahnya kian memerah tatkala memikirkan Naruto yang mengajaknya ke kedai ramen nanti siang.

Tak berapa lama, lamunan Hinata pun terhenti saat kou tiba-tiba memanggil Hinata "Hinata-sama, anda dipanggil hiashi-sama sekarang!" ucap kou.

" baiklah" ucap Hinata lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan keramaian pasar

**_SKIP TIME~_**

Tepat pukul 9 pagi di kediaman Hyuuga, tepatnya didalam kamar gadis bersurai indigo tengah terjadi keributan kecil antara kakak dengan adiknya, yang sepertinya sang kakak sedang menuduh adiknya menyembunyikan barang sang kakak.

" aku kan sudah bilang, aku tak mengetahuinya _nee-chan_!"

" ayolah Hanabi-_Chan_, lalu dimana barang itu!" ucap Hinata yang masih berusaha mencari sebuah barang, dan sekarang Hinata terlihat berjongkok dan melihat kearah kolong tempat tidur, sedangkan sang adik hanya berdiri bersender di tembok dekat pintu " setidaknya bantu _nee-chan_ mencari barang itu" ucap Hinata yang masih berusaha mencari.

" ahh, itu kan barang _nee-chan_, kenapa aku juga harus mencarinya?" ucap Hanabi yang sepertinya keberatan membantu kakaknya.

" ayolah Hanabi-_Chan_, bantu _nee-chan_ mencarinya, waktu _nee-chan_ tinggal 1 jam lagi" ucap Hinata.

" hahh, baiklah-baiklah" ucap Hanabi lalu membantu Hinata mencarinya.

30 menit berlalu tak ada tanda barang yang sedang Hinata dan Hanabi cari, Hanabi sudah putus asa dan memutuskan untuk berbaring di tempat tidur kakaknya, sedangkan Hinata masih terus mencari didalam keranjang baju kotornya, mungkin saja terjatuh disana.

" sudahlah _nee-chan_, pakai jepit rambut punyaku saja, toh bentuknya sama" gumam Hanabi sambil memeluk guling Hinata " tapi kan warnanya berbeda Hanabi-_Chan_, _nee-chan_ tidak suka warna hijau" ucap Hinata.

Saat Hanabi membenarkan bantal yang ia kenakan untuk tidur, tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol sebuah benda kecil, hanabi pun langsung mengangkat bantalnya dan, ternyata " _nee-chan_!, ini ketemu, dibawah bantal" ucap Hanabi sambil menyodorkan sebuah jepit rambut berwarna lavender kepada kakaknya.

" ahhh, yokatta" ucap Hinata lalu merebut jepit rambutnya lalu memasangkannya dirambut indigonya.

Hinata berlenggok-lenggok didepan cermin memeriksa penambilannya sudah pas atau belum, sekarang Hinata menggunakan baju berwarna putih dengan lengan pendek dibalut dengan dress selutut berwarna lavender tanpa legan "bagaimana penampilanku Hanabi_-chan_?"

" _nee-chan_ pakai baju apapun tetap terlihat cantik kok" komentar Hanabi sambil tertidur.

" lihat _nee-chan _dulu hanabi-_Chan_!" ucap Hinata yang geram saat melihat Hanabi mengomentarinya tanpa melihat kearahnya.

" tanpa melihatpun aku tahu _nee-chan_" ucap Hanabi.

" huhh dasar!" gumam Hinata lalu melihat kearah cermin lagi, dibenarkannya jepit rambut miliknya agar pas " yap" gumamnya memastikan penambilannya sudah siap, Hinata lalu menengok kearah jam dinding, 'masih 5 menit lagi' ucapnya dalam hati.

Tapi sepertinya Hinata kurang suka menunggu, ia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Naruto di gerbang kompleks, Hinata langsung menyambar tas kecil miliknya diatas meja lalu berjalan keluar, namun sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya, Hinata pamit kepada adiknya " Hanabi-_Chan_, _nee-chan_ pergi dulu yaa" ucap Hinata lalu menutup pintu.

" ya.., salam buat Naruto _nii-chan_ ya" DEG ucapan Hanabi dari balik pintu pun sukses membuat Hinata terhenti, wajahnya langsung merona merah ' k-kenapa hanabi-_Chan_ bisa tahu' gumamnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang penjaga kompleks memanggil Hinata " Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama mencari anda?" uacp si penjaga sedikit berteriak.

' ahh, dia sudah datang' ucap Hinata didalam hati " iya, aku datang" ucap Hinata sedikit keras lalu berjalan sedikit berlari kearah gerbang.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto masih menunggu Hinata di balik gerbang kompleks perumahan Hyuuga, sepertinya ia telah menunggu lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu, tunggu? Setengah jam?, haha, ternyata Naruto pun sudah tak tahan untuk bertemu dengan Hinata eh.

" ahh, Hinata lama sekali" gumam Naruto sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di sebuah pohon besar.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sesosok gadis berambut indigo muncul dari arah pintu gerbang, mata Naruto langsung terbelalak melihat betapa anggunnya gadis dihadapannya, Hinata mulai berjalan kearah Naruto yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"na-Naruto_-kun_, gomenne aku membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap Hinata sambil menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah khas Hinata.

'ya ampun, dia manis sekali!' batin Naruto dalam hati girang, betapa tidak, Hinata terlihat begitu feminim sekali hari ini dan tambah cantik menggunakan pakaian seperti itu.

" Naruto_-kun_?" ucap Hinata yang bingung melihat Naruto memandanginya denga cara yang aneh.

" ehh…ano..eto…." ucap Naruto gelagapan " k-kau sudah siap Hinata?" lanjut Naruto bertanya sambil mengaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya.

" umm, kita mau berangkat kapan" ucap Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya yang malah menambah manis wajahnya.

' KAWAIIII' teriak Naruto didalam hati, detak jantung Naruto pun tiba-tiba bertambah 2 kali lipat, dadanya panas, rasanya ingin pingsan saja, halah, dulu Hinata yang pingsan saat ketemu dengan mu Naruto, sekarang malah kau sendiri yang pingsan.

" ehh,,ya..sekarang, ayo Hinata" uca Naruto lalu mengandeng tangan Hinata yang tentu saja membuat sang empu sedikit terkejut "i-iya" ucap Hinata gagap saat tangannya mulai ditarik naruto.

**Naruto POV END**

Hahh, siang yang tak begitu panas di konoha, memang waktu belum memasuki tengah hari, tapi biasanya jam-jam segini udara sudah mulai panas, ditambah saat ini merupakan pertengahan musim panas, huhh, tapi sepertinya keadaan sedikit berbeda di depan kedai ramen milik paman teuchi.

Dua orang muda-mudi terlihat gugup sembari menunggu pesanan ramen mereka siap, si pria hanya bisa melirik-lirik gadis disamingnya dari ekor matanya, sedangkan si gadis hanya diam dan memainkan jari jemarinya, oh iya tak lupa semburat merah khas miliknya.

Tapi sepertinya dua pasang mata sedang memperhatikan tingkah laku Naruto dan Hinata sambil menyiapkan dua mangkuk ramen, sepertinya mereka sudah tahu apa masalah yang menimpa Naruto pagi tadi.

Naruto sangat tak menyukai kedaaan seperti ini, ia harus keluar dari situasi seperti ini, Naruto mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan yang menarik untuk Hinata.

" ne Hinata, tadi pagi kau belanja banyak sekali, memangnya pelayan dirumahmu tidak ada ya?"

" ahh, tidak juga, aku lebih suka melakukannya sendiri" ucap Hinata sambil menahan semburat merah di wajahnya yang kian lama kian tebal.

' sepertinya Hinata sangat mandiri' batin Naruto sambil memperhatikan Hinata.

" eto..n-Naruto_-kun_ kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata merasa risih saat Naruto memandanginya dengan cara yang aneh.

"ehh..b-bukan begitu..hanya saja aku kagum padamu" ucap Naruto gelagapan.

" ehh, k-kenapa?"

" ya, aku kagum, kau seorang penerus klan hyuuga, tapi kau sangatlah mandiri dan mau melakukan semuanya sendiri, sepertinya kau tipe orang yang tak mau merepotkan orang lain" ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

" umm, b-benarkah, aku kan Cuma berbelanja sendiri saja" ucap Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya.

" tentu saja benar" jawab Naruto.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sepertinya ramen pesanan mereka telah siap.

" ini dia. Dua mangkuk ramen untuk Naruto dan yang satunya lagi untuk 'pacarnya'" ucap ayame nii sambil meletakkan dua mangkuk ramen dihadapan Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan ayame nii di bagian 'pacar' langsung terlonjak kaget " e-eh..p-pacar?" gumamnya kaget, Naruto pun juga tak kalah kaget " apa maksutmu ayame nii, kita belum pacaran kok" ucap Naruto gugup.

" tuh kan benar..hihihi, jadi permasalahanmu tadi pagi itu gadis manis ini toh" ucap ayame yang tentu saja langsung membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

" m-maksutnya?" tanya Hinata heran mendengar ayame nii.

" ahh, yasudahlah kalian lanjutkan acara 'pacaran' kalian, aku tak ingin menganggu hehe" ucap ayame lalu pergi.

Hinata yang mendengarnya pun langsung blushing berat sambil menundukkan wajahnya karena malu, sampai akhirnya Naruto menyadarkan Hinata " sudahlah Hinata, jangan pikirkan perkataan ayame nii, ayo kita makan" ucap Naruto lalu mengambil sepasang sumpit.

" i-iya Naruto_-kun_" ucap Hinata lalu meraih sumpit di depannya.

Waktu terasa berjalan cukup cepat tatkala Naruto dan Hinata tak terasa sudah menghabiskan ramen milik mereka, bahkan Naruto sudah menghabiskan 4 mangkuk besar ramen, tapi sepertinya acara berduaan mereka terganggu oleh seorang berambut musim semi yang secara tiba-tiba memanggil Naruto.

" Naruto!" teriaknya sambil berlari kearah Naruto.

" Sakura-_Chan_?, ada apa?" ucap Naruto bertanya kearah Sakura yang sekarang tenag berdiri di antara Naruto dan Hinata.

" hoo, ternyata ada Hinata juga disini" ucap Sakura " ne..ne. apa kalian sedang pacaran?" tanya Sakura menggoda.

" b-bukan begitu Sakura_-san_" ucap Hinata gelagapan.

" iya benar, kita tidak sedang melakukan itu! Ucap Naruto " sebenarnya kau kemari ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto.

" ohh, iya, nanti jam 1 kau disuruh Tsunade shisou untuk menemuinya" ucap Sakura.

" ahh, apa lagi sekarang" gumam Naruto.

" aku tidak tahu" ucap Sakura " yasudah kalau begitu, aku mau pergi dulu takut menganggu acara kalan,,jaa ne Hinata…Naruto" ucap Sakura lalu berlari menjauh.

" huhh, orang itu" gumam Naruto.

" ada apa Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Hinata sepertinya resah melihat Naruto bergumam sendiri.

" ah tidak Hinata, hanya saja…."

" hanya saja?"

" sepertinya hari ini aku akan berhadapan dengan tetua" ucap Naruto lalu mendongak kan kepalanya " aku harus bersikap bagaimana?" tambah Naruto.

" jadi itu…umm" terlihat Hinata sedang berfikir " Naruto_-kun_ bersikap saja seperti biasa" ucap Hinata.

" kenapa harus begitu?" ucap Naruto menolehkan wajahnya memandang Hinata.

" umm, karena mungkin dengan menunjukkan diri Naruto_-kun_ yang asli mereka akan lebih percaya pada Naruto_-kun_" ucap hnata " Naruto_-kun_ yang selalu bersemangat, pantang menyerah dan selalu melindungi yang dicintainya" tambah Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan Hinata pun hanya bisa melongo, pikirannya kini sudah lebih baikan saat mendengar penjelasan Hinata " arigatou Hinata, dari dulu hanya kau yang bisa meyakinkan perasaan ku" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengingiran rubahnya.

" umm, sama-sama" ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

**O0O**

Setelah makan bersama di kedai, Naruto pun memutuskan mengajak Hinata untuk menuju danau yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat latihan tim-7, mereka sekarang terlihat sedang bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalan ditengah desa, tak dipungkiri lagi berpuluh-puluh pasang mata sedang memperhatikan mereka, yang tentu saja membuat Hinata malu.

" N-Naruto_-kun_ sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" ucap Hinata yang masih ditarik oleh Naruto.

" itu rahasia, hehe" ucap Naruto menengok kearah Hinata dibelakang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah sampai didanau, di tepi danau terlihat Hinata tengah duduk disamping Naruto yang tengah berbaring diatas rumput menikmati kesejukan udara.

" Naruto_-kun_, tempat ini indah" ucap Hinata.

" ya, saat aku sedang sedih aku selalu kesini" ucap Naruto lalu bangkit dari tidurnya.

"…" Hinata hanya diam menikmati terpaan angin di wajah putihnya, tanpa sadar Naruto mengamatinya dengan deru jantung yang kian tak menentu.

" Naruto_-kun_..kau tahu aku tak pernah sekalipun kepikiran kita bedua menghabiskan waktu berduaan seperti ini" gumam Hinata.

" kenapa ?"

" karena.. aku tahu itu tak kan mungkin" gumam Hinata lagi.

" kenapa kau berfikir begitu _hime_?" ucap Naruto.

" e-eh?...n-Naruto_-kun_ tadi memanggil aku apa?" ucap Hinata kaget.

" _hime_? Kenapa kau berfikir begitu?" jelas Naruto yang tentu saja membuat wajah Hinata merona tatkala mengetahui dirinya dipanggil '_hime_' oleh Naruto.

" k-karena aku tahu Naruto_-kun_ tak akan mau mengakuiku, karena Naruto_-kun_ mencintai Sakura_-san_" ucap Hinata menunduk.

" apa benar?, buktinya sekarang aku mengajakmu" ucap Naruto lembut " Hinata aku mencintaimu" ucap Naruto yang langsung membuat Hinata terlonjak.

"e-eh,..n-na-Naruto_-kun_ tadi.." , " aku mencintaimu Hinata" ulang Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata.

" t-tapi bukankah Naruto_-kun_ mencintai Sakura_-san_" ucap Hinata gelagapan dengan wajah semerah tomat.

" itu dulu saat aku kecil dan belum mengerti cinta" ucap Naruto lalu meraih tangan Hinata dan mengengamnya " dan sekarang aku telah menemukan arti cinta yang sesungguhnya, yaitu kau _hime_" tambah Naruto yang sukses membelalaukan mata hinata.

Hinata langsung meneteskan air mata bahagia nya mendengar penuturan Naruto, dia begitu bahagia perasaannya telah tersampaikan, ia sempat pesimis Naruto mau mengakuinya, tapi sepertinya hari ini, detik ini mengubah segala suatu tentang presepsinya.

" Hinata?, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto membelai pipi lembut Hinata dengan jarinya untuk menghapus air mata Hinata.

" aku bahagia Naruto_-kun_, aku senang, ini air mata bahagia" ucap Hinata tersipu.

" benarkah?, jadi apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Naruto menatap lekat iris lavender Hinata.

" um, aku mau" ucap Hinata mengangguk semangat.

**GREBB! **Dan tiba-tiba Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Hinata.

" arigatou Hinata..." gumam Naruto didekat telinga Hinata.

**TBC..**

Sorry jika fanficnya berantakan, no EYD, typo, maklum ini fanfic pertama ane hehe, baru belajar soalnya,

Please Review..


	2. Chapter 2

**MISS YOU**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO, HINATA, DAN CHARA YANG LAINNYA ADALAH MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**HAN, YAZI, HIRUKA, YURI****, ****DAN MIZUTO ADALAH MILIK AUTHOR :d**

**GENRE : ROMANCE **

**RETED : T+**

**WARNING: TYPO, GEJE, BANYAK PERCAKAPAN, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD, ALUR TIDAK JELAS, DLL**

**HAPPY READING d:**

Pagi yang begitu cerah menambah semangat seluruh warga Konohagakure menyambut Hokage baru mereka, tepat pukul 8 pagi saat sang Hokage baru menampakkan dirinya yang terlihat mengenakan pakaian ninja seperti biasa dengan berbalut-kan jubah merah bermotif api hitam diujung bawahnya- tak lupa topi Hokage yang menandakan ia telah resmi menyandang julukan Rokudaime Hokage

Para Kage dari ke-5 negara besar pun turut hadir dalam acara pelantikan Hokage terkuat sepanjang sejarah Konoha dan juga pahlawan dunia Shinobi, disana nampak Kazekage yang tengah diurutan paling pojok, disampingnya ada Tsucikage, lalu Raikage, Mizukage, dan yang terakhir adalah Mifune sebagai wakil dari Tetsu No Kuni/Negara Besi

Menurut jadwal, 5 menit lagi sang Rokudaime Hokage harus berpidato, tak dipungkiri lagi perasaan gugup Naruto saat mendengar teriakan bergema dari warga-nya yang sekarang sudah menjadi tanggung jawab sang rokudaime Hokage untuk melindungi mereka.

"Naruto_-kun_ kau gugup?" tanya sang kekasih yang setia mendampingi Naruto disampingnya, terlihat juga Tsunade disamping Hinata.

" t-tidak _hime_, aku tidak gugup" ucap Naruto memaksakan senyumannya, walaupun tak bisa dibohongi lagi perasaannya yang campur aduk.

" kau jangan berbohong Naruto_-kun_, buktinya tangan-mu gemetaran" ucap Hinata lalu memegang tangan sang Rokudaime Hokage, dan seperti biasa, Naruto tak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu pada hinata, yang selalu saja mengetahiu masalah yang sedang dihadapi naruto.

" m-mungkin sedikit hehe" ucap Naruto dengan cengingiran khasnya mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang memandanginya cemas.

**CUP!**

Ciuman manis pun didaratkan Hinata di pipi tan Naruto, Naruto yang menerima itu pun langsung berhenti bergetar, wajahnya merona merah saat menerima perlakuan Hinata.

" nah, sekarang Naruto_-kun_ tidak usah gugup lagi" ucap Hinata tersenyum " Naruto_-kun_ kan sudah menghafal teks pidato itu semalaman, jadi tak usah khawatir".

" hehe, baiklah, tapi aku minta lagi?" ucap Naruto menggoda Hinata.

" e-eh, b-baiklah" ucap Hinata merona.

" tapi disini!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"e-ehh, kenapa d-disitu?" ucap Hinata gelagapan, sudah tak bisa dibohongi lagi wajahnya yang sudah semerah tobat.

" ayolah kumohon~" ucap Naruto memohon.

" b-baiklah" Hinata pun memberi kecupan singkat dibibir Rokudaime Hokage.

Tsunade yang tak sengaja melihatnya pun langsung merona dan mendesah pelan " hahh, Cepatlah bocah, kau sudah harus berpidato!" ucap Tsunade

" baiklah-baiklah" lalu Naruto pun melangkah ke depan meninggalkan Hinata dan bersiap untuk berpidato

**O0O**

3 minggu telah berlalu setelah pelantikan yang digelar secara besar-besaran itu, bahkan konon katanya pelantikan itu adalah yang terbesar karena pertama kalinya ke-lima kage dan juga beberapa Shinobi dari desa lain ikut serta dalam pelantikan, tiga minggu itu pula lah kepala Naruto seperti-nya seakan mau copot, bagaimana tidak, tepat setelah pelantikan, Naruto langsung dihadapkan dengan setumpuk laporan-laporan yang seharusnya diselesaikan oleh Tsunade sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, sungguh malang nasip mu Naruto

Senja pun mulai datang membuat sang mentari harus rela meninggalkan singgasana nya, perlahan cahaya orange itu menembus melewati celah-celah jendela ruang Hokage, disana terlihat tiga orang yang tengah sibuk melisensi laporan-laporan yang seharusnya di selesaikan oleh Godaime.

" setelah meninggalkan semua laporan ini, dia langsung pergi berjudi entah dimana! " ucap Naruto sambil tetap melisensi tumpukan laporan dihadapannya.

" hahh, seharusnya aku sudah pulang sekarang, membosankan sekali!" ucap seorang berambut seperti nanas.

" Shikamaru benar, seharusnya aku sudah ketempat Sakura untuk mengajaknya kencan!" timpal sorang berambut raven

" hahh, baiklah-baiklah, laporan ini kita selesaikan besok saja….Shikamaru, Sasuke, kalian boleh pulang" ucap Naruto lalu meletakkan pena-nya.

" hahh, melelahkan sekali hari ini" gumam Shikamaru lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

" hn" timpal sasuke yang sekarang sudah berjalan kearah pintu.

" Shikamaru, kau tutup lalu kunci pintunya!" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang ditengah kilatan cahaya kuning sebelum Shikamaru protes.

" hoei..hoeii..kenapa kau seenaknya begitu!" gerutu shikamaru

**O0O**

Dengan secepat kilat Naruto pun telah sampai di depan apartemen-nya, walaupun sebagai Hokage gaji-nya sudah tergolong tinggi, namun Naruto sepertinya enggan membeli rumah baru sebelum menikahi kekasih-nya Hinata, Naruto pun berjalan gontai kearah pintu lalu memutar gagang pintu, seketika itu pula pintu itu terbuka " Tadaima" ucap Naruto.

lalu dibalas oleh suara lembut dari dalam dapur " Okaerinasai Naruto_-kun_" ucap Hinata lalu menghampiri Naruto, memang seminggu setelah pelantikan, Hinata sering menginap di apartemen Naruto, bahkan bisa dikatakan setiap hari, tapi Hinata akan pulang saat senja tiba, dan juga Hinata tak perlu cemas dengan Hiashi _Tou-san_nya, karena _Tou-san_nya sudah menyetujui semua itu, bahkan Hiashi sudah menyetujui Naruto untuk menikahi Hinata.

" _hime_, kau belum mau pulang?" tanya Naruto lalu memelingkarkan lengannya di pinggul Hinata.

" ahh, aku menunggu Naruto_-kun_ pulang" ucap Hinata lalu disusul dengan "akkhhh" pekikan kecil Hinata saat Naruto menandai tengkuknya dengan kissmark, " N-Naruto_-kun_ geli" ucap Hinata merasakan Naruto menambah terus kecupan di lehernya.

" habisnya kau wangi sekali hehe" ucap Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya

" sepertinya aku mencium bau ramen" ucap Naruto saat hidungnya mencius sesuatu yang harum dari arah dapur.

" umm, aku memasakkan ramen spesial untukmu" ucap Hinata lalu berbalik " sebentar ku ambilkan, Naruto_-kun_ tunggu saja di meja makan" ucap Hinata lalu berlari kecil kearah dapur.

"yoshh!" ucap Naruto semangat

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata pun telah datang dari dapur sambil membawa semangkuk besar ramen buatan nya lalu diletakkan nya didepan Naruto, " ini ramennya Naruto_-kun_" ucap Hinata lalu meletakkan semangkuk ramen didepan Naruto.

" huhaaaa" ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar , Lalu Naruto pun dengan secepat kilat menyambar sumpit diatas mangkok lalu mulai memakan ramen dihadapannya , tapi kegiatan nya pun terhenti saat menyadari mangkuk ramen didepannya hanyalah Satu.

" umm, Hime, kenapa ramennya Cuma satu?, kau tidak makan?" ucap Naruto lalu meletakkan sumpitnya lagi dan memandang Hinata yang duduk di samping Naruto.

" umm tidak, tadi aku sudah makan" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

" ohh begitu, baiklah" ucap Naruto lalu menyambar sumpitnya kembali " Ittadakimasu", Secepat kilat ramen didalam mangkuk itu pun telah habis dilahap oleh Naruto, tapi sepertinya Naruto belum cukup kenyang.

" Naruto_-kun_ mau nambah?" tanya Hinata yang melihat Naruto belum puas menjilati sisa ramen dimangkuknya.

" umm, ini enak sekali Hinata" gumam Naruto sambil masih saja menjilati sisa kuah ramen didalam mangkuk.

" kalau Naruto_-kun_ mau nambah, didapur masih ada sisa sedikit" ucap Hinata lagi.

" haaa, benarkah" ucap Naruto semangat.

" umm, sini manguknya, kuambilkan lagi" ucap Hinata lalu berdiri dan meraih mangkuk ditangan Naruto lalu mengisinya kembali dengan ramen didalam dapur, tak lama kemudian Hinata pun telah tiba kembali dengan setengah mangkuk ramen yang masih sedikit hangat, " ini Naruto_-kun_, tapi sudah sedikit dingin" ucap Hinata lalu meletakkan mangkuk ditangannya didepan Naruto.

" ahh tidak apa-apa hime, ramenmu masih terasa enak kalau dingin" ucap Naruto lalu memakan lagi ramen keduanya, 10 menit kemudian mereka sepertinya telah selesai dengan acara makan mereka, Hinata pun tengah bersiap untuk meninggalkan apartemen Naruto untuk segera pulang karena hari sudah senja.

" Naruto_-kun_, kau tahu dimana tas ninjaku?" tanya Hinata sedang mencari sebuah tas berbentuk bulat.

" ah, tidak, sebenarnya kau tadi menyimpannya dimana sih?" ucap Naruto tapi Naruto tidak ikut mencari nya, Naruto hanya duduk memperhatikan tingkahlaku Hinata yang kadang berjongkok kadang menunduk kadang juga bertolak pinggang, semua itu membuat Naruto hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri, tanpa Hinata sadari sebenarnya narutolah yang menyembunyikan tasnya untuk menunda kepulangannya.

" Naruto_-kun_! Bantu aku mencarinya" ucap Hinata yang melihat Naruto hanya memandanginya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

" apa ini yang kau cari, Hinata?" ucap Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tas berbentuk bulat dari belakang tubuhnya.

" e-eh, kenapa ada pada Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Hinata lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto untuk mengambil tas miliknya, tapi sepertinya Hinata harus menelan ludah tatkala Naruto kembali menyembunyikan tas itu dibalik pingungnya, " ayolah Naruto_-kun_, aku harus pulang!" ucap Hinata

" hime~ , semalam saja ya, aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu" ucap Naruto memelas.

" ayolah Naruto_-kun_ aku harus pulang, nanti _Tou-san_ mencariku" ucap Hinata berusaha merebut tas yang Naruto sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya, Hari semakin senja menunjukkan waktu Hinata di apartemen Naruto telah habis, tapi sepertinya Hinata harus mengurungkan niatnya karena sifat manja Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah mereka jadian.

" ayolah Hinata, semalam saja" ucap Naruto bergelayutan dilengan Hinata

" t-tapi Naruto_-kun_" ucap Hinata yang wajahnya sudah sewarna tomat.

" ya..ya…aku pingin tidur sambil memelukmu~" ucap Naruto dengan nada memelas.

" tapi jika tou_-chan_ tau bagaimana?" ucap Hinata khawatir.

" lah, kan otou_-chan_ sudah merestui kita, bahkan dia sudah setuju untuk kita menikah bukan" ucap Naruto meyakinkan Hinata " ayolah .ya..ya ..hime"

" hahh, baiklah, untuk Naruto_-kun_ apa saja boleh" ucap Hinata yang telah luluh oleh sifat manja Naruto.

" yeyy" ucap Naruto lalu disusul " kyaaa" teriakan Hinata saat Naruto tiba-tiba membopong tubuh Hinata keatas kasur.

" ne Hinata, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memelukmu hihihi" ucap Naruto lalu meletakkan tubuh Hinata diatas kasurnya secara pelan-pelan.

" ahh, Naruto_-kun_ jangan seperti itu" ucap Hinata yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu pun hanya bisa merona hebat sambil terus memandangi iris sapphire dihadapannya.

Setelah Naruto menidurkan Hinata dikasur miliknya, Naruto lalu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Hinata, mereka saling pandang satu sama lain, " ne Hinata, kau tahu setiap aku berada didekatmu, pikiranku tentang pekerjaan dikantor seperti menguap begitu saja" ucap Naruto sambil menyentuhkan dahinya didahi Hinata, mereka saling pandang

" …"

"hahh~ akhir-akhir ini pikiranku selalu penuh dengan pekerjaan Tsunade _baa-chan _yang dia tinggalkan kepadaku" ucap Naruto.

" pasti Naruto_-kun_ sangat lelah" ucap Hinata sambil membelai pipi tan kekasihnya.

" ya, tak diragukan lagi" ucap Naruto lalu melingkarkan tangannya dipingang Hinata " tapi sepertinya aku punya obat tersendiri untuk masalah ku itu" lanjut Naruto.

" obatnya apa Naruto_-kun?_, jangan bilang kau selalu meminum obat anti stress dari Sakura_-san!_" ucap Hinata khawatir

" tenang saja Hinata, karena obatnya sekarang berada dipelukanku" ucap Naruto yang laungsung membuat Hinata tersipu malu dan bulshing.

"ahh, Naruto_-kun_" ucap Hinata saat jari-jemari Naruto membelai rambut dan pipinya.

" kau tahu, terkadang aku sangat menyesali satu hal?"

" apa itu?"

" aku menyesal karena mataku tak bisa melihat bidadari secantik dirimu yang sejak dulu selalu berusaha mendapatkan pengakuan dariku!" ucap Naruto yang langsung membuat Hinata semakin memerah.

" ahh, tidak juga, Naruto_-kun_ kan memang selalu menghabiskan waktumu untuk berlatih" ucap Hinata.

" kau benar, tapi aku juga menyayangkan kelakuanmu dulu!" ucap Naruto.

" e-eh, y-yang mana, apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

" ya, saat kau tiba-tiba berhadapan dengan pein"

" eehh, t-tentang itu, gomen, aku cum…"," Hinata!…berjanjilah kau tak akan melakukan hal sembrono seperti itu lagi ya" ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata.

" tapi kenapa?, toh kalau aku tak melakukannya Naruto_-kun_ tak akan tahu perasaanku!" ucap Hinata sambil melengoskan wajahnya.

" ya aku tahu aku bodoh, gomenne Hinata" ucap Naruto " tapi berjanjilah jangan mengulangi hal sembrono itu lagi" lanjut Naruto.

" k-kenapa begitu?"

"karena aku tak bisa meihatmu dihancurkan seperti waktu itu didepanku lagi" ucap Naruto memandang lekat-lekat iris lavender didepannya, " dan aku juga tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau sampai meninggalkanku!" ucap Naruto " aku tak bisa kehilanganmu Hinata" tambah Naruto.

" Naruto_-kun_~" gumam Hinata sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya semerah tomat.

" hehe, ya sudah, kita tidur Oyasumi Hinata hime" ucap Naruto

" Oyasumi Naruto_-kun_ "

**O0O**

Sinar mentari sepertinya menampakkan diri lebih cepat dihari yang cerah ini, mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan oleh seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sepertinya mulai sadar dari alam mimpinya, "ennghh" gumam Hinata menyadari cahaya matahari tepat mengenai wajahnya, Hinata pun lalu bangkit dari tidurnya, tangan kekar yang melingkar dipingangnya ia singkirkan dan mulai beranjak dari atas kasur, Hinata melakukan sedikit peregangan pada tubuhnya, lalu pandangannya tertuju kepada seseorang disampingnya yang masih tertutupi oleh selimut

" Naruto_-kun_ bangun" ucap Hinata sambil membelai surai kuning sang pemuda.

" engghh" pemuda itu hanya menggeliat saat menerima perlakuan Hinata

TOK…TOK…TOK…

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah pintu apartemen, 'siapa sih yang datang sepagi ini ' gumam Hinata lalu berdiri dari kasurnya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terlelap "iya sebentar" teriaknya dari dalam apartemen, " Sakura_-san_?" ucap Hinata saat menyadari yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah sahabatnya.

" eh, Hinata" ucap Sakura kaget saat menyadari yang membuka pintu adalah Hinata.

" ada apa Sakura_-san_?" tanya Hinata sambil mengucek matanya yang masih terasa lengket.

" ahh, iya Naruto sudah bangun?, dia dipanggil oleh tetua untuk segera menemuinya" ucap Sakura.

" e-eh, memangnya kenapa para tetua memanggil Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Hinata kaget.

" aku juga tidak tahu Hinata, aku juga baru diberitahu Sasuke_-kun_ dan langsung kesini" ucap Sakura.

" baiklah ku bangunkan dulu Naruto_-kun_ nya" ucap Hinata lalu berjalan kedalam menghampiri Naruto, " Naruto_-kun_ bangun" ucap Hinata sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto

" nggeh" racau Naruto saat tubuhnya diguncang-guncang Hinata " ada apa hime?, ini kan masih pagi~ huahhh~" ucap Naruto menguap.

" Naruto_-kun_ cepatlah, para tetua memintamu untuk menemui mereka" ucapan Hinata pun sukses membuat Naruto langsung terlonjak dari tidurnya.

"APA!" ucap Naruto kaget.

" iya, cepatkan Naruto, kau sudah ditunggu" ucap Sakura dari luar apartemen

" Sakura_-chan_?, kenapa dia disini?" ucap Naruto sambil memandang Hinata.

" Sakura_-san_ tadi yang memberitahuku tentang ini" ucap Hinata lalu memberikan sebuah handuk kepada Naruto, " cepatlah, basuh wajahmu lalu segera temui para tetua" uca Hinata , Naruto pun segera menerima handuk pemberian Hinata lalu beranjak dari kasurnya.

" Sakura_-chan_, kau duluan saja nanti aku menyusul" teriak Naruto dari dalam apartemen

" ya-ya" ucap Sakura lalu berlari kembali kearah kantor Hokage.

" apa salahku, kenapa mereka memanggilku dipagi-pagi begini, huh dasar tetua sialan" gumam Naruto sambil membasuh wajahnya didalam kamar mandi, Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto telah siap untuk pergi menemui tetua, " Hinata, aku berangkat dulu" ucap Naruto lalu mencium kening Hinata

" umm, semoga sukses Naruto_-kun_" ucap Hinata

" ya"

**TBC...**

sorry gan kalau masih ada typo, sebenernya udah ane cek berkali-kali, tapi tetep aja setelah dipost typonya baru kliatan :(


	3. Chapter 3

**MISS YOU**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO, HINATA, DAN CHARA YANG LAINNYA ADALAH MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE : ROMANCE / HURT/COMFORT**

**WARNING: TYPO, GEJE, BANYAK PERCAKAPAN, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD, DLL**

**HAPPY READING d:**

**.**

**.**

Memang masih pagi, tapi sepertinya sang Hokage desa konoha sudah dibuat kerepotan oleh para tetua, betapa tidak, waktu baru menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 pagi, tapi para tetua ngotot untuk bertemu dengan nya, Alhasil sekarang sang Hokage tengah berjalan gontai menuju ruang tetua yang berada tak jauh dari ruang Hokage, disampingnya juga terdapat Shikamaru sebagai sekertarisnya.

"hoei Shikamaru, sebenarnya apa yang mau dibicarakan para tetua" ucap Naruto dengan nada malas sambil berjalan membungkukkan badannya.

"kenapa kau bertanya padaku, kau membosankan sekali" ucap Shikamaru sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celanannya.

"dasar kau Shikamaru, berhentilah mengucapkan kata membosankan,membosankan,membosankan" ucap Naruto " itu membuatku semakin frustrasi" lanjut Naruto, Dan sepertinya mereka berdua telah sampai di depan ruang tetua, Naruto pun langsung mengetuk pintu didepannya lalu disahut teriakan kecil " masuk!" dari dalam ruangan tersebut, Naruto dan Shikamaru pun masuk kedalam ruang tersebut

hanya beberapa menit mereka berada didalam, tapi sepertinya pertemuan singkat dengan tetua membuat Naruto semakin gusar, Naruto terlihat berjalan gontai menuju ke ruangan Hokage.

" hei Shikamaru!, kenapa mereka itu seperti selalu saja merepotkan ku" ucap Naruto dengan nada malas " hanya karena tak puas dengan beberapa laporan, sampai memanggilku pagi-pagi sekali" lanjut Naruto.

" itu kan laporan penting untuk Kazekage Naruto! , pantas saja kau dipanggilnya" ucap Shikamaru lalu menyusul Naruto yang kini telah masuk kedalam ruangan Hokage.

Naruto berjalan gontai kearah kursinya lalu duduk "dasar tetua menyebalkan" gumam Naruto sambil mendongkak kan kepalanya.

**Gryuuuk!** Suara perut Naruto

" Aku tadi lupa sarapan" gumam Naruto, lalu menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang tengah meneliti beberapa lembar laporan yang diberikan oleh tetua tadi " Shikamaru apa kau lapar?" Tanya Naruto menyita perhatian Shikamaru.

" Tidak… memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

" Ayo pergi ke kedai _Yakiniku_! Aku lapar" ucap Naruto memegangi perutnya yang semakin meronta.

" Aku tidak lapar Naruto_-sama_, kau pergi sendiri saja" ucap Shikamaru meledek Naruto lalu meletakkan laporan ditangannya diatas meja lalu berjalan keluar.

" hei..hei Shikamaru kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto " Aku pergi dulu" ucap Shikamaru lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

**GRYYUUKK!** Suara pertu Naruto semakin kencang

" Arrgghh…sial.. aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi" ucap Naruto lalu berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu untuk keluar mencari makanan, tapi sepertinya niatan nya membeli ramen di kedai paman teuchi pun hilang saat mendapati kekasihnya datang membawa beberapa kotak makanan.

" n-naruto_-kun_ mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata saat berpapasan dengan Naruto diambang pintu.

" Ahh.._hime_, tadi aku mau keluar mencari makanan, tapi kau malah datang.. ya sudah tidak jadi" ucap Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

" Naruto_-kun_ lapar ya? Ini ku bawakan ramen kesukaan Naruto_-kun_ untuk sarapan" ucap Hinata menunjukkan isi tas jinjing-nya.

" wuaahh…pasti lezat..ayo _hime_!" ucap Naruto menarik lengan Hinata menuju meja Hokage.

" n-Naruto_-kun_ pelan-pelan" ucap Hinata yang hampir saja jatuh saat tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik Naruto.

" ummmm..oishi..!" ucap Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen.

" Naruto_-kun_ makan-nya pelan-pelan" ucap Hinata yang juga makan ramen disamping Naruto.

**SRRUUUPTT **

**"**ahh enaknya" ucap Naruto setelah menyeruput kuah ramen miliknya , disampingnya, Hinata sepertinya masih belum selesai memakan ramen bagiannya, pandangan mata Naruto terus menatapi wajah Hinata yang sedang melahap ramennya sedikit demi sedikit, terlihat beberapa kali bibir Hinata meniup-niup kuah ramen yang masih panas, semua itu membuat Naruto semakin gemas ' kau memang gadis termanis didunia' batin Naruto.

" Naruto_-kun_!~ jangan memandangiku terus" ucap Hinata menghentikan acara makan-nya.

" memangnya kenapa, aku suka memandangimu….kau terlihat manis saat sedang makan" ucap Naruto masih tetap memperhatikan Hinata sambil menyangga kepalanya diatas meja.

" t-tapi kan aku malu Naruto_-kun_!" ucap Hinata dengan wajah merona merah.

" kenapa harus malu.. sudah lanjutkan saja makanmu…atau mau kusuapi?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah jahil.

" e-ehh, ti-tidak aku bisa makan sendiri kok Naruto_-kun_" ucap Hinata lalu melanjutan kembali memakan ramen miliknya.

**O0O**

" kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata yang tengah merapikan kotak makanan mereka yang telah kosong.

" iya , aku harus kembali untuk latihan bersama _Tou-san_, dan juga Naruto_-kun_ kan harus mengerjakan laporan ini bukan?" ucap Hinata lalu mengangkat tas jinjingnya untuk segera pulang.

" t-tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu" ucap Naruto memelas " tidak Naruto_-kun_, aku harus kembali, nanti _Tou-san_ marah" ucap Hinata meletakkan kembali tas jinjingnya dan menghampiri Naruto yang terlihat lesu terduduk di kursi nya.

Hinata tak tega melihat wajah lesu kekasihnya itu, ia sepertinya sedang memikirkan cara terbaik untuk membuat Naruto merelakan dirinya pergi " Naruto_-kun_ boleh melakukan apapun nanti malam denganku asal Naruto_-kun_ membiarkanku pergi berlatih bersama _Tou-san_ " ucap Hinata mendekat dan berjongkok didepan Naruto mencoba menatap sapphire Naruto yang tertunduk.

" tapi kita kan memang selalu melakukan itu setiap malam _hime_" ucap Naruto melengos.

" kalau begitu Naruto_-kun_ boleh meminta apa saja dariku, asal aku boleh pergi" ucapan Hinata pun sukses membuat Naruto kembali bersemangat " benarkah?" ucap Naruto bersemangat 'ya ampun! apa yang kukatakan!' batin Hinata merutuki perkataannya, Hinata menyesal, semoga saja Naruto tak meminta yang aneh-aneh.

" _hime_?" tanya Naruto mengelus pipi Hinata dengan jemarinya " e-eh..i-iya" ucap Hinata gelagapan, wajahnya merona merah membayangkan permintaan apa yang akan Naruto layangkan padanya.

" umm..kalau begitu aku ingin ini" ucap Naruto menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya di bibir tipis Hinata 'hahh..yokatta untung Cuma ciuman' batin Hinata.

" b-baiklah, asal setelah ini aku boleh pergi kan?" tanya Hinata " ya, setelah ini kau boleh pergi kok _hime_" ucap Naruto dengan seringaian rubah, "kesinilah" ucap Naruto menepuk kedua pahanya menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk disana.

" e-eh kenapa harus disana?" ucap Hinata heran lalu berdiri.

" aku Cuma ingin memangkumu" ucap Naruto lalu menarik lengan Hinata, sontak Hinata pun langsung terjatuh kedalam pangkuan Naruto, sepertinya pikiran Naruto berubah, ia sekarang tak menginginkan sebuah ciuman, dilingkarkannya lengan kuat nya dipingang gadisnya untuk menahannya supaya tak pergi, semakin erat pelukan Naruto.

" n-Naruto_-kun_ katanya.." , " aku berubah pikiran, aku ingin terus bersamamu saja" ucap Naruto membenamkan wajahnya ditengkuk Hinata, dihirupnya aroma rambut kekasihnya itu.

" n-naruto_-kun_ lepas.. aku harus pergi" ucap Hinata mencoba melepas sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggulnya.

" _hime_… aku ingin terus memelukmu" ucap Naruto mengecup cuping Hinata " akhh…n-Naruto_-kun_ jangan menciumiku terus" ucap Hinata merasa geli.

" memangnya kenapa?" ucap Naruto menciumi leher Hinata " akkhh..n-Naruto_-kun_ geli!" ucap Hinata menahan geli disekitar lehernya "

" Naruto_-kun_! Aku harus pergi! Lepaskan lenganmu!" ucap Hinata memberontak, tangannya berusaha melepas lengan Naruto yang masih tetap setia mengikatnya dipangkuan Naruto " kau harus disini sampai aku pulang" ucap Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

" lalu bagaimana dengan _Tou-san_?, aku tak mau mengecewakannya! " ucap Hinata " bilang saja tidak jadi, kau harus disini, ini misi" ucap Naruto membenamkan wajahnya dirambut indigo panjang Hinata.

" misi?, t-tapi bagaimana aku memberitahu _Tou-san_?, aku harus kesana Naruto_-kun_" ucap Hinata sambil menahan geli saat lidah Naruto menyapu lehernya.

" ssstt..biar bunshinku yang melakukannya" ucap Naruto lalu.

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" ucapnya lalu muncul bunshin Naruto disamping Naruto dan Hinata, lalu bunshin Naruto itu menggunakan jurus "HENGE" dan berubahlah dia menjadi Hinata.

" nah, sekarang beres kan" ucap Naruto menyeringai disamping telinga Hinata.

" t-tapi.. " , " sstt…_hime-sama_, diamlah" ucap Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya yang sempat mengendor saat menggunakan jutsu tadi.

" l-lalu bagaimana dengan laporan-laporan itu" tanya Hinata menunjuk setumpuk laporan.

" tenang saja, itu sudah selesai semua, hari ini tak ada laporan apapun untuk dikerjakan" ucap Naruto meletakkan dagunya dibahu Hinata.

" _hime_… aku ingin segera memilikimu" gumam Naruto didekat telinga Hinata.

" Naruto_-kun_ kan memang sudah memilikiku" ucap Hinata lalu merelekskan tubuhnya dipelukan Naruto.

" bukan itu maksutku, aku…ingin memilikimu seutuhnya" gumam Naruto lalu mencium cuping Hinata lagi.

" kalau begitu kapan Naruto_-kun_ mendatangi _Tou-san_?" tanya Hinata sedikit menoleh kearah Naruto " emm..mungkin besok atau lusa" ucap Naruto.

" tidak bisa Naruto_-kun_, besok sampai minggu depan _Tou-san_ dan aku akan pergi ke suna" ucap Hinata mengagetkan Naruto " APA? Lalu kenapa kau tak memberitahuku tadi, untung kau kutahan disini" ucap Naruto kaget.

" yaa. Kufikir akan lebih baik bila memberitahu Naruto_-kun_ besok saja" ucap Hinata membenahi posisinya.

"kau tak boleh pergi! Kau harus tetap disini" ucap Naruto memerintah.

" Naruto_-kun_ tak boleh egois, aku hanya pergi seminggu, itupun untuk kepentingan klan" ucap Hinata membelai pipi tan Naruto berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya.

" tetap saja.." ucap Naruto " kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau meninggalkanku selama 2 bulan dulu" lanjut Naruto sambil bermain-main dengan surai Hinata " aku tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setiap malam kau tahu"

" iya aku tahu Naruto_-kun_, tapi ini mau tak mau aku harus pergi besok, kau tahu kan _Tou-san_ ku tak akan mengizinkanku untuk tetap tinggal walaupun itu adalah misi yang kau berikan untukku" ucap Hinata menjelaskan kepada Naruto " kalau begitu aku yang akan ikut denganmu, sekalian mengunjungi Gaara"

" kau Hokage Naruto_-kun_, kau harus tetap tinggal" ucap Hinata lalu mencoba berbalik dan menatap iris sapphire Naruto " Naruto_-kun_ jangan seperti itu, itu malah membuatku sedih disepanjang perjalanan nantinya" ucap Hinata lalu...

**CUP** Mencium bibir Naruto dengan lebut

Naruto yang menerima itu pun langsung kaget dan merona 'Hinata menciumku?' gumamnya tak percaya "nah, bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang masih mematung.

" umm..e-eto..baiklah…. tapi aku akan menugaskan 1 team ANBU untuk menjagamu" ucap Naruto menatap iris lavender tepat dihadapannya.

"untuk apa Naruto_-kun_, ayahku sendiri sudah cukup kuat kalau hanya untuk melindungiku, dan juga aku tak selemah yang Naruto_-kun_ kira"

" bukan itu maksutku, hanya saja..aku ingin berjaga-jaga.." ucap Naruto, " yaa.._hime_…. mereka hanya akan menjagamu dari jauh" ucap Naruto mencoba membujuk Hinata.

" baiklah, kalau itu yang Naruto_-kun_ mau" ucap Hinata berbalik dan merelekskan diri kembali diatas pangkuan Naruto.

" dan sekarang aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu sampai besok pagi" ucap Naruto berdiri dan membopong tubuh Hinata.

" aaaa" ucap Hinata kaget " n-Naruto_-kun_ kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata bingung saat tubuhnya dibopong Naruto pergi.

" tenanglah, aku Cuma ingin membawamu ke apartemenku…. aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu!" ucap Naruto tersenyum penuh arti " kau mau kan _hime_?" tanya Naruto memandang lembut kearah wajah Hinata.

" apapun untuk Naruto_-kun_" ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang merona merah, dan mereka pun langsung menghilang meninggalkan ruang Hokage.

Tak diKetahui Naruto, seorang ANBU tengah memperhatikan kegiatan mereka dari kejauhan.

**O0O**

" hime ini kan baru jam 4…" ucap Naruto menahan Hinata yang akan beranjak pergi dari atas ranjang berniat untuk pulang.

" Naruto_-kun_ kita sudah bermain semalaman, aku harus pulang dan mempersiapkan bekal untuk perjalanan nanti" ucap Hinata lalu memakai pakaiannya yang bercecer dilantai apatemen Naruto, dipungutinya satu persatu dari lantai.

" ayam pun bahkan belum berkokok, satu jam lagi yaa" ucap Naruto menahan tangan Hinata.

" Naruto_-kun_ cukup… _tou-san_ bisa marah besar jika aku terlambat" ucap Hinata yang sekarang tengah memakai jaketnya lalu sepatu ninjanya.

" hahh~" ucap Naruto kecewa " tapi paling tidak, masak-kan aku ramenmu dulu" ucap Naruto melingkarkan lengannya dileher Hinata.

" baiklah, tapi Naruto_-kun_ mandi dulu sana" ucap Hinata melepaskan lengan Naruto.

" hai…haik…~ " ucap Naruto lalu turun dari ranjang dan pergi menuju kearah kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai.

Sementara itu Hinata yang telah berpakaian lengkap ala ninjanya pun langsung bergegas menuju dapur dan langsung membuka kulkas " untung masih ada ramen instan dan sedikit sayuran sama telur" gumam Hinata lalu mengambil sebutir telur dan beberapa helai sayuran untuk membuat ramen, Hinata pun berjalan kearah kompor lalu menghidupkannya dan mulai meracik bumbunya sendiri, Hinata tak mau menggunakan bumbu bawaan ramen instan, menurutnya bumbu itu terlalu standar, beberapa menit kemudian, aroma harum ramen pun sudah menyeruak memenuhi ruangan dapur tempat Hinata memasak.

" akhirnya" gumamnya lalu membawa semangkuk besar ramen kearah meja makan.

"fufufu" gumam Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan celana pendeknya, serta handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

" n-Naruto_-kun_" ucap Hinata tergagap saat tiba-tiba melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi.

" cepat sekali kau memasaknya hime" ucap Naruto menghirup aroma ramen diatas meja didepannya, sekarang, Naruto tengah berdiri disamping Hinata yang masih menghias ramennya dengan beberapa potong sayuran.

" nah Naruto_-kun_ bisa bisa makan sekarang" ucap Hinata lalu duduk di kursi meja makan.

" mana bagianmu hime?" tanya Naruto lalu mengikuti duduk dikursi disamping Hinata.

" umm..aku tidak lapar, jadi Naruto_-kun_ saja yang makan" ucap Hinata lembut.

" ahh kau ini, kalau begini aku tak mau" ucap Naruto menyilangkan lengannya.

" e-eeeh..k-kenapa Naruto_-kun_ tak mau makan?" ucap Hinata heran melihat tingkah Naruto.

" kalau kau tak makan, aku juga tidak" ucap Naruto " t-tapi aku hanya membuat satu mangkuk" ucap Hinata.

" kalau begitu ramen ini kita makan berdua saja" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

" umm..kalau begitu baiklah" ucap Hinata mengambil sumit dan mendekat kearah Naruto untuk memakan ramen buatannya bersama Naruto.

**O0O**

Mentari sudah mulai menampakkan diri, memberikan berjuta semangat dengan sinarnya yang menghangatkan, termasuk didesa Konohagakure, pagi itu seperti biasa, kegiatan pasar dan para warga yang berjalan keluar hanya untuk menghirup udara segar, tapi nampaknya terjadi sesuatu yang berbeda dipagi ini, terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul di depan gerbang desa, dan salah satunya terlihat mengenakan pakaian berupa jubah merah bermotif api hitam diujung bawahnya sedang memeluk erat seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang sepingang, terlihat tangannya sedang mengelus surai sang gadis.

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah melarang Naruto untuk pergi mengantarnya, karena Hinata tahu, pagi ini adalah jadwal rapat bersama daimyo negara api, tapi bukan Naruto nama-nya jika tidak keras kepala, Naruto bersikeras untuk mengantarkan Hinata sampai pintu gerbang desa.

" hime, jaga dirimu disana ya" ucap Naruto disela-sela pelukannya.

" Naruto_-kun_ aku yakin aku baik-baik saja disana, jadi tidak usah khawatir" ucap Hinata lalu mendorong dada Naruto untuk menjauhkan badannya.

" aku tahu, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti untuk mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap Naruto lalu mengelus pipi Hinata.

" hei, kau tak melihat _tou-san_ disana, dia akan selalu menjagaku, jadi kau tak usah khawatir Naruto_-kun_" ucap Hinata, Naruto pun langsung melirik kearah Hiashi yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik.

" dan juga, bukankah kau juga menugaskan 1 team ANBU untuk menjagaku bukan?" tambah Hinata sambil menatap lekat sapphire Naruto.

Naruto tahu seharusnya ia tak terlalu khawatir dengan Hinata, tapi kenapa hatinya terus saja tubuhnya terus menerus bergetar tak mau melepas Hinata, memang akhir-akhir ini cuaca sedang buruk, sering terjadi badai besar, tapi Hinata bukan Shinobi klas rendahan yang hanya karena badai bisa membahayakan nya, ditambah 1 team ANBU elite yang berisi 5 orang serta Hiashi-san, itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjamin keselamatan Hinata, tapi kenapa hatinya tetap saja tak bisa menghilangkan kekhawatiran ini.

" t-tapi tetap saja" gumam Naruto menunduk.

" Naruto_-kun_, hanya dua minggu" ucap Hinata mendongkakkan wajah Naruto lalu memandangnya, beberapa menit mereka saling pandang, lalu...

**GREBB!**

Tba-tiba Naruto menarik Hinata lagi kedalam pelukannya, menghirup wangi rambutnya, hangat tubuhnya, seakan-akan itu adalah pelukan terakhir mereka, semakin erat, semakin erat.

" hime.." gumam Naruto lalu mengendorkan pelukannya dan melepaskan Hinata.

" Naruto_-kun_..boleh aku pergi sekarang.._tou-san_ sudah menunggu" ucap Hinata memandang wajah Naruto.

"hati-hati dijalan" ucap Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Hinata.

" mou..naruto_-kun_ jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil" gerutu Hinata tak suka rambutnya diacak-acak.

" memangnya kenapa.. kau kan memang gadis kecilku hehe" ucap Naruto, Hinata yang mendengar itu pun langsung mengembungkan pipinya.

" Hinata.. waktunya berangkat" ucap Hiashi menginterupsi kegiatan Naruto dan Hinata didepannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

" i-iya _tou-san_" ucap Hinata menoleh kearah _tou-san_ nya.

" Naruto_-kun_ aku berangkat dulu" ucap Hinata lalu berbalik, tapi sebelum berbalik, bahu Hinata langsung ditahan Naruto " ada apa lagi Naru…" **CUP** , tak membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya, Naruto langsung mengecup dahi Hinata.

" sudah,….sekarang berangkatlah" ucap Naruto mengizinkan Hinata berangkat, walaupun dilubuk hatinya ia tak rela.

" umm... Jaa..Naruto_-kun_" ucap Hinata lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju Hiashi.

Naruto masih saja mematung ditempatnya setelah kepergian Hinata bersama _tou-san_nya, 'ahh…kenapa perasaanku seperti ini sih!, aku harap Hinata baik-baik saja" batin Naruto lalu mengangkat lengan kirinya tanda untuk menyuruh ke-5 ANBU yang sedang bersembunyi untuk keluar, dan keluarlah mereka ke-5 ANBU tersebut didepan Naruto.

" kalian, selalu awasi Hinata, jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya" ucap Naruto kepada ke-5 ANBU didepannya.

" haik! Hokage_-sama_" ucap ke-5 ANBU tersebut bersamaan.

" baiklah, sekarang pergilah" ucap Naruto lalu disusul menghilangnya ke-5 ANBU tersebut didalam kepulan asap, tak diketahui Naruto, salah seorang ANBU menyeringai kejam sesaat sebelum mereka menghilang.

" hahh, kuharap semua ini sudah lebih dari cukup" gumam Naruto lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan daimyo, waktu Naruto hanya tersisa 10 menit lagi sebelum pertemuan penting itu dimulai…

**O0O**

Kicau burung nan merdu terus menerus bersautan mengiringi langkah kaki Hinata dan Hiashi yang sedang melewati hutan yang sejuk dipagi hari, terlihat Hinata berjalan dibelakang Hiashi, matanya tak jenuh-jenuh menelusuri hijaunya hutan yang menyejukkan mata, dihirupnya udara segar pagi hari yang menyejukkan.

" Hinata, kulihat Naruto begitu menyayangimu" ucap Hiashi dengan wajah datarnya dan terus memandang kedepan tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata " umm" ucap Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah merona.

" lalu kapan dia akan mendatangiku" ucap Hiashi " s-sebenarnya Naruto-kun ingin mendatangi _tou-san_ hari ini, tapi setelah kuberitahu kalau kita akan pergi ke-Suna, jadi Naruto-kun menundanya" ucap Hinata panjang lebar menjelaskan kepada _tou-san_ nya.

" begitu ya" gumam Hiashi.

dikejauhan, 5 orang anbu terlihat sedang memperhatikan, Hinata dan Hiashi tak menyadari mereka karena memang jarak antara mereka yang terhitung jauh " sepertinya sampai disini belum ada ancaman bahaya" ucap seorang anbu bertopeng harimau dengan rambut biru keunguan.

" tapi, kita harus tetap waspada, jika sampai nona Hinata diserang, kalian akan dalam masalah besar" ucap anbu bertopeng elang dengan rambut kehitaman yang merupakan pimpinan tim anbu tersebut.

" benar, kita bisa dihukum berat oleh hokage-sama" timpal seorang anbu bertopeng kera.

" hei Yuri, kau dari tadi hanya diam saja" ucap seorang anbu bertopeng harimau melihat temannya yang dari tadi diam dan mengacuhkan pembicaraan temannya.

" tidak apa-apa" ucap anbu yang diketahui bernama Yuri , dia memakai topeng berbentuk kera dengan corak merah, dengan rambut berwarna merah 'sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkanmu' gumam Yuri dibalik topengnya.

" Han, Yazi, Hiruka, Yuri!, bersiaplah, kita akan bergerak" ucap Mizuto sang kapten melihat Hinata dan Hiashi semakin menjauh.

" Haik" ucap Han, Yazi, Hiruka, Yuri bersamaan.

Sang mentari semakin meninggi, tanda siang telah datang, udara yang tadinya sejuk pun berangsur-angsur mulai berubah menjadi lebih panas, keringat pun mulai muncul di dahi Hinata, diusapnya keringatnya dengan lengan jaket berwarna lavender miliknya " Hinata, hari semakin panas, sebaiknya kita beristirahat di desa itu" ucap Hiashi yang juga mulai kepanasan dan kelelahan.

" i-iya _tou-san_" ucap Hinata mengiyakan penawaran ayahnya.

" hah..panas sekali hari ini, mungkin akan terjadi badai" ucap Han sambil beristirahat dibawah pohon rindang bersama ke-empat rekan se-teamnya.

" sepertinya benar, lihatlah disana" ucap Hiruka menunjuk kearah selatan.

" awan itu sangat hitam, mungkin akan terjadi badai yang sangat hebat" lanjut Hiruka.

" walaupun begitu, kita harus tetap melindungi nona Hinata, kalian jangan sampai lengah " ucap Mizuto sang kapten yang terlihat duduk sambil memegang teropong memperhatikan Hiashi dan Hinata sedang beristirahat disalah satu penginapan.

" hei, kau bersantailah sedikit" ucap Han kepada Mizuto yang terlihat sangat serius.

" kita sedang mengawal kekasih hokage-sama, banyak musuh yang mengincarnya, jika terjadi apa-apa dengan nona Hinata, maka reputasiku sebagai anbu 'yang tak pernah gagal dalam misi' akan berakhir" ucap Mizuto menoleh kearah Han yang tengah berbaring.

" hahh.. aku tahu..aku tahu..tapi mereka kan sedang beristirahat, kau beristirahatlah juga sejenak" ucap Han.

" dan aku tak yakin masih ada musuh yang berbahaya diluar sana setelah perang berakhir" tambah hiruto.

" dasar, kalian ini selalu saja begitu saat menjalankan misi, kalian terlalu santai" ucap Mizuto sedikit merilekskan diri.

" hei Yuri, dari mana kau?" tanya Mizuto mendapati tiba-tiba yorino muncul dari balik pohon besar.

"hanya mencari air untuk membasuh muka" ucap Yuri lalu duduk berjauhan dengan ke-empat teman-temannya.

" dia agak berbeda sejak kita berangkat tadi" ucap Yazi kepada Mizuto, Han, dan Hiruka " aku khawatir itu akan berdampak buruk pada misi ini" ucap Mizuto memandang kearah Yuri yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

**O0O**

Tak mengindahkan peringatan alam yang terus menerus mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan dan suara guntur yang menggelegar, Hiashi tetap bersikeras mengajak Hinata untuk segera berangkat dan meninggalkan penginapan " Hinata, cepatlah, kita akan terlambat sampai disuna" ucap Hiashi yang tengah berlari didepan Hinata.

" b-baik _tou-san_" ucap Hinata menambah kecepatan larinya, tak bisa dibohongi lagi, wajah ketakutannya saat mendengar gelegar guntur yang terus menerus bersautan, hatinya resah, tapi ia tak berani untuk sekedar berbicara kepada _tou-san_ nya untuk mengajak berhenti dan berlindung.

Hujan mulai turun dengan angin yang bertiup sangat kencang seakan menerbangkan semua yang dilewatinya, Hiashi dan Hinata pun mulai kesulitan berlari, hampir Hinata tersungkur karena angin yang terlalu kencang " Hinata! Awas!" teriak Hiashi yang tiba-tiba melihat sebuah kunai dengan kertas peledak meluncur dan menancap didepannya, "tidak!"

DUARR! Terjadi ledakan besar

" HINATAAA!" teriak Hiashi yang melihat Hinata terkena ledakan tersebut, Hiashi berhasil menghindar karena refleksnya yang cepat, tapi malang nasip Hinata yang tak terlalu memperhatikan peringatan ayahnya, hatinya sudah terlalu takut dengan keadaan alam, Hinata tak punya kesempatan untuk menghindar "HINATAA!" teriak Hiashi lagi lalu berlari mendekati kawah bekas ledakan.

"ADA LEDAKAN" teriak Mizuto kepada ke-3 temannya karena mendengar ledakan.

" kemana Yuri!? Kita harus bergegas melihat kondisi nona Hinata!" ucap Mizuto tegas.

" aku tak tahu, sejak kita berangkat tadi dia sudah tak ada" ucap Han sambil berlari sekencang mungkin.

" sial! Bagaimana kalian tak memberitahuku" umpat Mizuto masih berlari dengan kencang.

" tak perlu memikirkan orang bodoh itu!, sebaiknya kita harus bergegas, semoga saja nona Hinata tidak apa-apa!" ucap Hiruka.

" HINATA! HINATA!" ucap Hiashi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata yang terlihat menerima luka bakar yang cukup parah, bahkan wajahnya sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi " Hinata! Jawab ayah! Hinata!" teriak Hiashi, lalu mengangkat dan memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa Hinata.

" hiks..maafkan ayah Hinata..hiks jika saja ayah.. hiks…" tangis Hiashi pun pecah ditengah-tengah hujan lebat dan guntur yang saling saut menyaut, kilatan petir membuat siluet tubuh Hiashi yang sedang memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa anaknya menambah suasana mencekam.

"SIAL! KITA TERLAMBAT!" umpat Mizuto yang telah tiba dan melihat Hiashi sedang memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa Hinata.

"SIAL! Bagaimana bisa!" umpat Yazi meninju batang pohon besar disampingnya.

**To Be Continue…**

**MAAF CERITANYA MAKIN GEJE..**

**GOMEN UNTUK TYPO NYA YANG SANGAT TERLALU BANYAK HEHE…..**

**SEMOGA PARA READERS SUKA :D ..DAN JUGA JANGAN SAMPAI LUPA REVIEWNYA yaa HEHE**


	4. Chapter 4

**MISS YOU**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO, HINATA, DAN CHARA YANG LAINNYA ADALAH MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**HAN, YAZI, HIRUKA, YURI, DAN MIZUTO ADALAH MILIK AUTHOR :d**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/HURT/CONFORT**

**RETED : T+**

**WARNING: TYPO, GEJE, BANYAK PERCAKAPAN, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD, ALUR TIDAK JELAS, DLL**

**HAPPY READING d:**

**.**

**.**

" Hinata! Hinata!" ucap Hiashi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata yang terlihat menerima luka bakar yang cukup parah, bahkan wajahnya sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi " Hinata! Jawab ayah! Hinata!" teriak Hiashi, lalu mengangkat dan memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa Hinata " hiks..maafkan ayah Hinata..hiks jika saja ayah.. hiks…" tangis Hiashi pun pecah ditengah-tengah hujan lebat dan guntur yang saling saut menyaut, kilatan petir membuat siluet tubuh Hiashi yang sedang memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa anaknya menambah suasana mencekam.

"SIAL! KITA TERLAMBAT!" umpat Mizuto yang telah tiba dan melihat Hiashi sedang memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa Hinata.

" SIAL! Bagaimana bisa!" umpat Yazi meninju batang pohon besar disampingnya.

"SIAPA KALIAN!" teriak Hiashi tak melepaskan pelukannya.

" kami ANBU utusan hokage_-sama_… m-maaf…. kami gagal melindungi nona Hinata" ucap Mizuto dengan menunduk merutuki ketidak pecusannya , yang lainnya pun melongo seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, ini begitu cepat.

" ledakan tadi tak terlalu besar, hanya kilatan apinya yang sangat menyilaukan" ucap Han lalu berjalan mendekati Hiashi yang masih memeluk tubuh Hinata.

" apa maksutmu?" tanya Mizuto.

" lihatlah, diameter kawah bekas ledakannya bahkan tak lebih dari 5 meter, jika memang nona Hinata terkena ledakan tersebut, mungkin ledakan itu hanya menimbulkan luka bakar ringan, tak sampai kehilangan nyawa" ucap Han lalu berhenti di belakang Hiashi.

" Hiashi-san" ucap Han menepuk pundak Hiashi.

" PERGILAH!" teriak Hiashi yang masih shock dan tak percaya putrinya kehilangan nyawa tepat dihadapannya.

" Han..!" ucap Hiruka memandang kearah Hiashi dengan tatapan seakan berbicara _jangan menganggu nya dulu _, Han yang mengerti pun langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju arah teman-temannya.

" bagaimana ini?, apa kita langsung saja mengirimkan pesan kepada hokage_-sama_?" tanya Yazi kepada Mizuto yang seakan masih tak percaya.

" t-tunggu..mungkin Han benar" gumam Mizuto " ledakan tadi tak terdengar terlalu besar" ucap Mizuto " hanya pandangan kita yang dibutakan oleh kilatannya yang menyilaukan" lanjut Mizuto " mungkin.." , " APA MAKSUTMU!" ucap Yazi menarik kerah mizuto.

" kau lihat itu bukan! Dan kau masih berfikir nona Hinata masih belum mati!" ucap Yazi dengan nada tinggi, Mizuto pun langsung menunduk, ia masih merutuki ketidak waspadaanya.

**O0O**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang didesa Konoha, rapat dengan daimyo pun sepertinya telah berakhir, menampakkan seorang berbalut jubah merah sedang berjalan keluar dari ruang pertemuan diikuti Shikamaru sebagai sekretarisnya " pandangan mata Naruto tiba-tiba tertuju kearah utara, mendung pekat dengan kilatan-kilatan petir, hatinya langsung resah 'itu adalah jalur yang dilewati Hinata' batin-nya alu berjalan " sepertinya disana terjadi badai hebat" ucap Shikamaru yang ikut berhenti dan memandang kearah gumpalan awan hitam 'semoga Hinata baik-baik saja' batin Naruto lalu meneruskan jalannya.

Naruto telah sampai diruangannya, saat ia sedang berjalan kearah mejanya, tiba-tiba.

TRANG! Suara kaca jendela ruang hokage pecah tiba-tiba.

" kami_-sama_" ucap Naruto kaget, jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang, resah, khawatir, gugup, saat mendapatkan "pertanda buruk!" gumamnya 'Hinata' gumamnya lalu berbalik dan berjalan sedikit berlari menuju Shikamaru yang tengah terhenti didepan mesin kopi.

"Shikamaru!" teriak Naruto yang melihat Shikamaru dari kejauhan.

" ada apa teriak-teriak" ucap Shikamaru menyeruput kompinya.

" cepat panggilkan Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-Taichou, Sasuke , Sakura dan Kiba! CEPAT!" ucap Naruto panik didepan Shikamaru.

**BRUSST**! Kopi yang sedang diminum nya pun langsung menyembur keluar mendengar kepanikan Naruto, " hoei! memangnya ada apa, tiba-tiba memanggil mereka" ucap Shikamaru.

" cepatlah!" ucap Naruto semakin panik.

" baiklah-baiklah" ucap Shikamaru lalu berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung, pikiran Naruto terus dipenuhi dengan Hinata.

"kami_-sama_ lindungilah hinata" gumam Naruto.

5 menit kemudian, Shikamaru datang dengan diikuti Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Sasuke, dan juga kiba serta Akamaru " mereka sudah datang" ucap Shikamaru.

" ada apa Naruto, tiba-tiba memanggil kami" tanya Kakashi yang masih kebingungan karena tiba-tiba dipanggil saat sedang asik-asiknya membaca novel icha-ichanya sambil tiduran.

" dobe, kelihatannya kau serius, ada masalah apa?" tanya Sasuke.

" Kakashi sensei, Yamato-Taichou, Sasuke, Sakura, dan kau kiba serta Akamaru, ku perintahkan kalian untuk segera menyusul Hinata dan ayahnya" ucap Naruto panik " aku baru saja mendapatkan pertanda buruk" lanjut Naruto.

" baiklah, tapi kemana mereka pergi?" tanya Yamato-Taichou.

" mereka pergi ke-suna, tapi aku tak tahu lokasi tepatnya" ucap Naruto sedikit bingung.

" kalau soal itu, serahkan saja kepadaku dan akamaru" ucap kiba lalu disusul gonggongan akamaru.

" hum.. itulah mengapa kau juga kupanggil" ucap Naruto.

" baiklah, sekarang kalian pergilah dan cepat temukan mereka" ucap Naruto menyudahi pertemuannya.

" haik!" ucap mereka ber-5.

" hei Naruto, bukankah kau sudah menugaskan 1 team ANBU untuk menjaga gadismu" tanya Shikamaru menyelidik.

" aku tahu Shikamaru, tapi dadaku terus saja khawatir" ucap Naruto memegangi rambutnya, jika saja hokage boleh meninggalkan desa, maka detik itulah dia langsung pergi untuk mencari Hinata sendiri.

**O0O**

" akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkanmu hime" ucap yuri mengelus pipi putih mulus gadis bersurai indigo panjang didepannya yang sedang tertidur didepannya, tidak, lebih tepatnya pingsan.

CUP.. dikecupnya dahi basah sang gadis, "Hinata" gumam yuri memandang lembut kearah wajah sang gadis.

**O0O**

" Hinata! Hiks…jangan tinggalkan ayah" gumam Hiashi yang terlihat masih setia memeluk tubuh 'palsu' Hinata, hiashi dan yang lainnya belum tahu jika yang dipeluk Hiashi bukanlah tubuh Hinata, melainkan tubuh orang lain, namun dengan tekhnik transformasi yang unik, yuri mengubah tubuh itu semirip mungkin dengan tubuh Hinata, lalu membuat sebuah skenario yang membuat seakan-akan Hinata mati terkena ledakan | * _dari sini, author masih menyebutkan tubuh 'palsu' Hinata dengan tubuh Hinata, karena semua orang masih menganggap Hinata sudah mati_|

Badai sudah mulai reda, sinar matahari yang awalnya terhalangi oleh awan hitam pun mulai berangsur-angsur menerpa hutan tempat kejadian tragis itu terjadi.

" Hiashi_-sama_, kita harus segera bergegas kembali dan mengabari desa" ucap Mizuto kepada Hiashi, Hiashi sadar, ia tak boleh terus menerus menyesali ketidak pecusannya menjaga Hinata, putrinya.

" baiklah" gumam Hiashi lirih, namun Mizuto masih bisa mendengarnya.

" Han, Yazi, Hiruka! Siapkan segala suatunya, kita harus bergegas membawa mayat nona Hinata pulang untuk diotopsi" ucap Mizuto dengan nada penuh kekecewaan.

" jangan!, aku ingin langsung memakamkan putriku" ucap Hiashi yang sudah berdiri dan membopong mayat Hinata.

" t-tapi.. " , " kubilang tidak ya tidak" ucap Hiashi memotong perkataan Mizuto.

" baiklah" ucap Mizuto.

Mizuto mau tak mau mengalah, percuma ia berdebat di saat-saat seperti ini.

" Han!, segera kirimkan elang pengirim surat untuk segera memberitahu Konoha apa yang terjadi" ucap Yazi kepada Han, dan Han pun langsung merepalkan segel tangan lalu.

"KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU" ucapnya lalu muncul elang berwarna putih, yang berarti berita buruk.

" baiklah, segera sampaikan kabar ini" ucap Han setelah selesai memasukkan sebuah gulungan kedalam tas dipungung elang, lalu sang elang pun terbang.

" aku tak bisa membayangkan hukuman apa nanti yang kita terima dari hokage_-sama_" gumam Hiruka menatap nanar Hiashi yang terlihat memasukkan tubuh Hinata kedalam sebuah kantung mayat.

" mungkin saja kita akan dibunuhnya" timpal Han yang juga menatap Mizuto dan Hiashi " apapun itu.. kita memang pantas untuk mendapatkannya" tambah Yazi.

**O0O**

"ennghh"..

"ahh..hime kau sudah bangun"

"d..dimana aku?" tanya Hinata mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya " arghh..kepalaku" ucap Hinata menahan sakit dikepalanya.

"kau dirumah sayang" ucap yuri membelai surai Hinata.

"d-dirumah? Kau siapa?" tanya Hinata heran, pikirannya kosong, seakan tak ada ingatan yang berhasil ia temukan didalam otaknya.

"aku suamimu, kau tadi terjatuh dan kepalamu terbentur, kata dokter kau terkena amnesia" ucap yuri, yang sebenarnya saat Hinata pingsan tadi telah menyuntikkan sesuatu berupa cairan yang diketahui berupa obat penghilang ingatan.

"suamiku?" gumam Hinata bingung sambil memegangi kepalannya.

"sudahlah, sayang kau tidur saja, kepalamu masih sakit bukan" ucap yuri menidurkan Hinata , Hinata sebenarnya masih merasa aneh, tapi ia tak bisa menolak perlakuan yuri kepadanya.

" aku tak ingat apa-apa" gumam Hinata.

" tentu saja, kau amnesia, mungkin dalam beberapa bulan kedepan kau akan ingat" ucap yuri menenangkan Hinata.

" a-arigatou" ucap Hinata tersenyum, didalam hati, yuri sangat merasa senang dan bangga, semua yang ia rencanakan telah berhasil.

Sekarang Hinata dan yuri tengah berada didalam rumah Yuri yang berlokasi di desa terpencil yang sangat jauh dari Konoha, Yuri membawa Hinata dengan jikkukan ninjutsu yang khusus ia pelajari untuk melancarkan rencanannya ini.

**O0O**

**Syuut…syuut..syuut.. **suara Kakashi dan yang lainnya berlari melompati dahan demi dahan di pimpin oleh kiba dan akamaru didepan.

" Kakashi!, lihat itu" ucap Sasuke menunjuk kearah elang putih terbang berlawanan arah dengan mereka" berita buruk!?" ucap Kakashi " kita harus bergegas! Kiba!" teriak Kakashi yang mulai panik.

" baiklah Kakashi-sensei" ucap kiba" akamaru! Lebih cepat" lanjut kiba dan disusul dengan " GUK!" gungungan akamaru.

" Kakashi-sensei! Aku menemukan mereka!" teriak kiba lalu berlari lebih cepat, dan yang lainnya pun mengktinya " bau apa ini" gumam kiba saat jarak mereka semakin dekat.

" SIAL! Apa ini benar-benar terjadi?" tanya Kakashi kepada dirinya sendiri setelah melihat Hiashi dan seorang ANBU berdiri disamping kantung mayat.

**Syuut…syuut..syuut.. **mereka pun turun didepan Han, Hiruka dan Yazi.

" mana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke kepada bawahannya itu.

"S-Sasuke_-sama_" ucap Yuri gelagapan.

" mana Hinata!" teriak Sasuke melihat kesekitar dan tak menemukan Hinata, dengan sedikit gemetaran, Yazi pun mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk kearah sebuah kantung mayat yang berada tak jauh didepannya, disana terdapat Hiashi dan juga Mizuto yang tengah berdiri menunduk.

" j-jangan katakan…" ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata " Hinata!" teriak Sakura berlari menghampiri tubuh Hinata.

" m-maafkan kami, kejadian itu berlalu begitu cepat" ucap Han menunduk.

" sial! Kalian ANBU elit, kenapa kalian tak pecus menjalankan misi seperti ini" umpat Sasuke menarik kerah Yuri yang masih menunduk, tak diduga, Sasuke pun meneteskan air matanya,ia tak bisa menebak apa reaksi sahabatnya nanti.

" Sasuke! Cukup, itu tak akan mengembalikan Hinata" ucap Yamato-taichou menurunkan tangan Sasuke yang siap menghantam wajah Yazi.

" kusso! Arghh!" ucap Sasuke lalu menjatuhkan tubuh Yazi.

" Hinata….hiks…Hinata! bangunlah..kau itu kuat" tangis Sakura pecah melihat tubuh terbakar Hinata yang berbalutkan kantung mayat " hiks…kau tak memikirkan perasaan Naruto heh! Hiks..kau mau meninggalkannya?" tanya Sakura, Hiashi yang mendengarnya pun tak sanggup menahan air matannya, tiba-tiba matanya berkunang-kunang dan hampir ambruk jika saja Mizuto tak menahannya.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menangisi Hinata pun mulai berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan mengelus pundaknya " Sakura" ucap Sasuke.

" Hiashi_-sama_, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Kakashi dengan wajah serius.

" semuannya terjadi begitu cepat… i-ini semua kesalahanku" ucap Hiashi terus menunduk.

" kita harus cepat membawanya kembali untuk diotopsi" ucap Kakashi lalu dibantah Hiashi.

" jangan! Hari ini juga, putriku harus dimakamkan" ucap Hiashi lalu terduduk didepan Hinata " putriku…m-maafkan ayah" ucap Hiashi membelai pipi Hinata yang sudah tak berbentuk.

" Sakura..cukup… kita harus segera membawa nya pulang" ucap Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura.

" s-Sasuke-kun..hiks…" ucap Sakura tak bisa menahan air matanya yang terus keluar, Sakura masih teringat perkataan-perkataan Naruto yang meminta saran padanya untuk melamar Hinata.

" _Sakura-chan…aku akan melamar Hinata..tapi aku gugup..kau punya saran untukku?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah memelas meminta saran kepada Sakura._

_" ahh, kau ini, jadi pria jangan terlalu baka, tinggal bicara saja susah amat" ucap Sakura sambil menyilangkan lengannya._

_" ne..ne.. bisa tolong beritahu aku bagaimana Sasuke teme itu melamarmu..hihih" ucap Naruto menyelidik._

_"e-ehh.. tidak!. Aku tak akan menceritakannya padamu" ucap Sakura dengan wajah merona merah._

_" hahh..ayolah..ayolah~" ucap Naruto meminta._

semua itu langsung muncul begitu saja didalam otaknya, Sakura tak tahu reaksi apa yang akan dikeluarkan sahabatnya itu jika mendapatkan berita ini.

" hiks…Hinata.. kau terlalu jahat pada Naruto!..kau…hiks" ucap Sakura "SAKURA! Cukup, kita harus segera bergegas" ucap Sasuke menarik kasar lengan Sakura.

**O0O**

Suasana masih terasa mencekam, Sasuke terlihat sedang sibuk menenangkan Sakura yang sedang duduk merangkul lututnya sambil menangis, bukannya tak sedih melihat kekasih sahabatnya tewas dengan cara yang terbilang mengenaskan, tapi dia sebagai seorang laki-laki haruslah tetap tabah dan tak boleh menangis.

" hei! Mizuto, batalkan elang pembawa kabarmu, aku sendiri yang akan menyampaikannya pada hokage_-sama_" ucap Sasuke yang masih terlihat mengelus punggung Sakura berbicara kepada Mizuto yang tengah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk membawa mayat Hinata.

" baiklah" ucap Mizuto " Han, batalkan elang pembawa kabarmu!" ucap Mizuto kepada Han yang terlihat sedang terduduk.

" baiklah" ucap Han lalu merepalkan segel tangan, dikejauhan sana, elang putih pembawa kabar itu pun langung menghilang ditengah kepulan asap sebelum sampai di Konoha.

" aku sendiri yang akan memberitahunya" ulang Sasuke " Sakura, kau jangan seperti itu, persiapkan dirimu untuk menghadapi Naruto" ucap Sasuke menenangkan Sakura.

" umm" ucap Sakura mengangguk, Sasuke yang menyadari perasaan Sakura yang sudah leboh baik pun langsung menghampiri Kakashi yang terlihat sedang memperhatikan mayat Hinata.

" bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kakashi yang menyadari Sasuke mendekatinya.

" tenang saja, aku yang akan memberitahunya" ulang Sasuke lagi " baiklah, kurasa akan lebih baik begitu"

" ayo kita segera bergegas berangkat" ucap Kakashi alu disusul teriakan "haik" dari semua orang.

Dan mereka pun berangkat dengan dipimpin oleh Kakashi didepan.

**TBC..**

**Yang penasaran kenapa Yuri bisa sampai sangat tertarik dengan Hinata, penjelasannya ada di chapter depan D:**

**Sorry for typo nya hehe**

** dari pada nunggu jumlah reviewers yg nga kuncung bertambah, mending langsung ane post aja nih chappie... jika suka mohon reviewnya yaa..biar author lebih semangat lagi bikin chap berikutnya..:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**MISS YOU**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO, HINATA, DAN CHARA YANG LAINNYA ADALAH MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**HAN, YAZI, HIRUKA, YURI, DAN MIZUTO ADALAH MILIK AUTHOR :d**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/HURT/CONFORT**

**RETED : T+**

**WARNING: TYPO EVERYWHERE, GEJE, BANYAK PERCAKAPAN, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD, ALUR TIDAK JELAS, DLL**

**HAPPY READING d:**

**CHAPTER 5**

**BISSMILLAH...**

**.**

**.**

" Apa ini, kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak" gumam Naruto yang tengah berdiri di dalam ruangannya menatap keluar jendela.

" Naruto, tenanglah, aku yakin Hinata saat ini sedang minum teh disuna sekarang" ucap Shikamaru sambil terduduk di bangku tepi ruangan tersebut.

" kalau memang begitu, kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak..." ucap Naruto lalu berbalik dan berjalan kearah mejanya dan duduk 'Hinata' gumamnya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas.

Hari semakin sore, terlihat sinar keemasan yang menyeruak melewati jendela ruang hokage yang langsung mengenai wajah tan milik sang hokage, tak bisa dibohongi lagi, hatinya gusar menunggu informasi dari tim Kakashi yang tadi ia kirimkan, Naruto pun mencoba menolehkan kepalanya kearah Shikamaru, didapatinya dia sedang tertidur dengan berbantalkan tangan, terlihat wajah kelelahan disana, Naruto yang melihatnya pun merasa iba, ia tahu Shikamaru hari ini bekerja sangat keras, mulai dari menemaninya rapat dengan daimyo, mengerjakan laporan-laporan, serta yang lainnya, Naruto pun memaklumi kenapa Shikamaru bisa sampi ketiduran.

Naruto pun langsung berdiri dan melangkah menuju tempat Shikamaru" Shikamaru" ucap Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh temannya itu.

" enggh" gumam Shikamaru terbangun.

" kau pulanglah dan beristirahatlah dirumah" ucap Naruto.

" itulah yang kutunggu dari tadi...hoaamz" ucap Shikamaru lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

" bagaimana, ada kabar?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Naruto, Naruto yang tahu maksut Shikamaru pun hanya menggeleng pelan lantaran belum mendapatkan kabar sama sekali " sudahlah Naruto, aku yakin Hinata baik-baik saja, itu hanyalah suatu pertanda yang belum diketahui kebenarannya" ucap Shikamaru, " kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" lanjut Shikamaru lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

" ya" ucap Naruto.

"cklek" dibukalah pintu itu oleh Shikamaru, betapa kagetnya saat mendapati Sasuke bersama Sakura sedang berdiri mematung di depannya.

"Sasuke?..Sakura? kenapa kalian berdiri disini?" tanya Shikamaru heran, Naruto yang mendengar itu pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Shikamaru, dan benar betapa kagetnya saat melihat sahabatnya berada disana.

" Sasuke? Kenapa kau ada disni?" tanya Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Pikiran Naruto langsung bertambah panik saat mendapati wajah menyesal Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Ada apa, kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

" N-Naruto.. sebaiknya kau duduk dan biar kujelaskan semuanya" ucap Sasuke gemetaran.

" ada apa denganmu? Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Naruto khawatir sambil memandangi sahabatnya itu.

" duduklan dulu" ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan kedalam diikuti Sakura yang gemetaran dan terlihat jejak air mata dikedua pipinya.

" Sakura_-chan_?, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto melihat jejak air mata itu.

" apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Katakan padaku SASUKE!" bentak Naruto pada Sasuke yang sudah diambang batas kesabarannya.

" kubilang duduklah dul!u" ucap Sasuke berusaha setenang mungkin.

" hoei..hoei. ada apa sebenarnya ini" ucap Shikamaru lalu menutup pintunya kembali dan bergegas berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Naruto pun duduk mengikuti saran Sasuke " baiklah ada apa sebenarnya? Bagaimana keadaan Hinata tadi?" tanya Naruto berusaha menenangkan hatinya, tapi sepertinya degup jantungnya sudah tak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

" b-bagini.." ucap Sasuke gugup 'bagaimana ini..ayolah Uchiha Sasuke!' batin Sasuke merutuki kegugupannya.

" jadi?" tanya Naruto heran mendengar Sasuke menggantungkan perkataannya.

" n-Naruto kau yang sabar ya" ucap Sakura berusaha tenang.

"sabar?...sebenarnya ada apa?...kenapa aku harus sabar?" tanya Naruto heran dengan degup jantung yang kian bertambah.

" k..kita terlambat" ucap Sasuke sambil menunduk.

" hah?" tanya Naruto heran, jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang.

" s-saat kami tiba disana..H-Hinata sudah..tak bernyawa" ucap Sasuke bergetar.

"apa!?" tanya Naruto seakan tak percaya, jantungnya langsung berdegup lebih kencang mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang sudah diketahuinya tak mungkin berbohong, pandangan matanya tiba-tiba menghitam, hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah teriakan Sasuke, Sakura, dan Shikamaru "Naruto!"

**O0O**

Dipandanginya wajah manis Hinata yang tengah terbaring pingsan didepannya,Yuri ingat betul saat-saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan gadis ini yang langsung mengambil hatinya

**FLASHBACK**

waktu itu, dua minggu yang lalu tepatnya di jalan pinggir desa, Yuri terluka parah diarea pahanya karena terkena tusukan kunai, ia berjalan terseok-seok berusaha masuk kedalam wilayah Konoha untuk melepaskan diri dari kejaran musuh, namun sayang sesaat setelah memasuki wilayah Konoha, ia langsung tersungkur dan pingsan.

Sore itu, sinar matahari keemasan terlihat begitu indah, seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang memakai topi bulat, tengah bersepeda mengelilingi desa untuk memenuhi permintaan kekasihnya, untuk mencarikan setangkai bunga matahari sebagai syarat mendapatkan hadiah yang telah disiapkan oleh kekasihnya , sang gadis pun langsung turun dari sepeda setelah menemukan padang rumput yang luas, tapatnya dipinggir desa Konoha.

" mungkin disini ada" gumamnya lalu berjalan menelusuri rumput yang setinggi lututnya itu, sang gadis pun berjalan terus dan terus sampai akhirnya ia menemukan beberapa tangkai bunga matahari yang terlihat menghadap kearah barat "ahh, itu dia" gumamnya girang.

Ia pun langsung berlari kecil kerah bunga tersebut lalu memetik 2 tangkai bunga matahari "akhirnya, Naruto_-kun_ aku sudah mendapatkannya" gumam sang gadis girang , tetapi saat ia beranjak berdiri, topi bulatnya langsung terbang karena terpaan angin, ia bungung kemana arah topinya pergi.

" ahh itu dia" gumamnya lalu berlari mengejar topinya tadi, namun betapa kagetnya saat pandangannya menangkap obyek yang lain, yaitu seorang ANBU yang tengah terbaring lemah dengan luka dikakinya

" ya ampun" gumam sang gadis langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh tersebut mengabaikan topinya.

"enngghh" lenguh Yuri saat merasakan luka dipahanya terasa sedang dibalut oleh seseorang.

" kau sudah sadar ya?" tanya sang gadis, dan betapa kagetnya saat mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang gadis secantik rembulan, " hei, kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya sang gadis " nah sudah" ucap sang gadis saat menyelesaikan ikatan yang terakhir " untung aku membawa kotak P3K" lanjutnya lalu menutup kotak p3k yang selalu ia bawa kemana saja.

" namamu siapa?" tanya Yuri kepada sang gadis.

" namaku Hinata Hyuuga, salam kenal, namamu?" tanya sang gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata.

" Yurino, sebut saja Yuri" ucap Yuri menyodorkan tangannya, dan Hinata pun langsung membalas tangan Yuri.

Lembut dirasakan Yuri saat tangan indah milik gadis itu menyentuh telapak tangannya.

" salam kenal Yuri-san" ucap Hinata dengan lembut " apa yang terjadi sampai kau mendapatkan luka seperti ini?" tanya Hinata.

" ohh, tadi aku diserang musuh" ucap Yuri memperbaiki posisi duduknya 'dia manis sekali' gumam Yuri memandang wajah Hinata.

" hei, kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata merasa risih dipandangi Yuri dengan cara yang aneh.

" ahh..tidak,, aku hanya saja masih tidak percaya ada seroang gadis semanis dirimu yang mau menolongku" ucap Yuri, Hinata yang dibilang manis pun langsung merona merah.

" ahh tidak juga" ucap Hinata menunduk menyembunjikan rona merahnya.

" nah Yuri, lukamu sudah ku obati, aku pulang dulu ya" ucap Hinata lalu berusaha bangkit dari duduknya, namun sebelum Hinata berhasil berdiri, tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Yuri " ada apa Yuri-san?" tanya Hinata kembali duduk.

" umm..k-kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Yuri yang tentu saja mengagetkan Hinata, wajahnya langsung merona merah.

" umm..k-kurasa sudah, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata menunduk.

"a-aku suka denganmu..kumohon jadilah kekasihku dan tinggalkan kekasihmu itu" ucap Yuri meminta, Hinata yang mendengarnya pun langsung terlihat marah.

" apa? Dengar ya Yuri-san, memang kau terlihat tampan, tapi kau tak punya satupun alasan untukku untuk meninggalkan kekasihku ingat itu!" ucap Hinata lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju topinya.

"kau bisa mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik dariku" ucap Hinata tersenyum kearah Yuri, Yuri yang melihatnya pun langsung terpana.

Dua hari mencari informasi tentang Hinata Hyuuga, Yuri langsung kaget lantaran diketahui bahwa Hinata adalah kekasih sang Rokudaime Hokage.

"a-apa ternyata dia adalah kekasih hokage, pantas dia menolakku" gumamnya kaget saat melihat foto ditangannya 'bagaimana ini' tanya Yuri dalam hati.

" aku tak boleh menyerah, walaupun harus menggunakan cara brutal sekalipun!" gumamnya memantapkan hatinya, walaupun harus memberikan semua yang dimilikinya, agar seroang gadis bernama Hinata menjadi miliknya, maka itupun akan Yuri lakukan.

Mulai hari itu, Yuri terus memantau pergerakan Hinata, kemana Hinata pergi, apa yang ia sukai, sampai informasi pribadi Hinata pun ia dapat, karena ia adalah seorang ANBU, mencari informasi bukan merupakan perkara yang sulit , hampir seminggu lamanya ia tak bisa tidur hanya gara-gara memikirkan Hinata, sampai tiba perintah itu,ya Yuri bersama timnya menerima misi dari hokage untuk menjaga Hyuuga Hinata.

Betapa girangnya hati Yuri saat mendengar itu, Yuri pun langsung segera mempersiapkan segala suatunya, merencanakan sampai sedetil-detilnya, malam itu juga, Yuri langsung pergi ke suatu desa yang mempunyai klan yang memguasai jutsu transformasi yang dapat meniru tubuh dan wajah orang lain secara sempurna, ia pun menemui sang pemimpin klan, berkedok adalah utusan dari Konoha, ia pun menunjukkan foto Hinata untuk digunakan sebagai alat untuk meniru tubuh dan wajah Hinata, dan setelah selesai, Yuri pun pergi diikuti seorang gadis yang diketahui adalah copy-an nya Hinata.

Sampai ditengah hutan, Yuri langsung melakukan rencanannya sejak awal, dia berbalik lalu menghujam tubuh copyan Hinata itu hingga tewas, " ini sudah cukup untuk memalsukan kematiannya" gumam Yuri.

Tak berhenti disitu, Yuri pun mempersiapkan peralatan yang lainnya seperti kertas peledak yang dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa supaya hanya menimpulkan efek suara ledakan besar serta kilatan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan , dan juga sebuah serum penghilang ingatan pun ia siapkan, dan ke-esokan harinya ia telah dipanggil untuk melaksanakan misi itu bersama ke-4 rekan se-teamnya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**O0O**

" Hinata?...Hinata!" teriak Naruto seraya berlari mendekati sesosok Hinata yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya , ruangan putih itu, sama seperti ruangan tempat ia bertemu dengan _kaa-san_ nya Uzumaki Kushina dan _tou-san_ nya Namikaze Minato.

" Hinata!" teriaknya sekali lagi saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, lalu...

**GREBB!** Naruto langusung mendekap tubuh Hinata yang berbalut dress tanpa lengan berwarna lavender "n-Naruto_-kun_" gumam Hinata saat tubuhnya didekap erat oleh Naruto.

" yokatta…yokatta..." gumam Naruto mengeluarkan air mata.

" n-Naruto_-kun_" ucap Hinata sekali lagi.

" Hinata.. kufikir kau sudah meninggalkanku…kata Sasuke tadi…Hinata..aku tahu kau tak akan pernah meningalkanku.." gumam Naruto lalu melepas pelukannya.

" Naruto_-kun_ gomen.." ucap Hinata, dan seketika itupula tubuh Hinata langsung mengeluarkan cahaya ke-emasan.

" Hinata? T-tubuhmu kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

" n-Naruto_-kun_ gomen..sementara aku tak bisa menemanimu" ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

" apa maksutmu?..k-kau harus terus bersamaku!" teriak Naruto tak rela ditinggalkan Hinata, dan seketika itu pula air mata Naruto langsung menetes.

" Naruto_-kun_ aku tak meninggalkan mu, aku Cuma pergi sebentar untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini" ucap Hinata membelai pipi tan Naruto.

" a-apa maksutmu? Masalah?" tanya Naruto heran.

" umm.. tunggulah aku Naruto_-kun_" ucap Hinata lalu tubuhnya menjadi transparan.

" h-Hinata kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto melihat tubuh Hinata semakin menghilang.

" kurasa cakra yang kukirim semakin habis, Naruto_-kun_ berjanjilah untuk menungguku" ucap Hinata meneteskan air mata.

"t-tapi kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto kembali.

" aku hanya pergi sebentar, kau harus berjanji untukku" ucap Hinata.

" y-ya aku berjanji" ucap Naruto gelagapan lalu melihat tubuh Hinata pudar dan menghilang "Hinata?...hinata! hinataaaa!" teriak Naruto memanggil Hinata.

" Naruto!" teriak seorang berambut musim semi mendapati sabahatnya tiba-tiba bangun.

" mana Hinata..hinata!" ucap Naruto panik dan berusaha beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

" Naruto! Tenanglah" ucap Sasuke yang juga berada di ruang rumah sakit.

" Hinata? Kemana dia? Hinata! Aku harus menemuinya" ucap Naruto menyingkirkan lengan Sasuke yang menahan bahunya.

" Naruto! Kau harus merelakannya pergi!" bentak Sasuke.

" ha? Apa maksutmu! Hinata kemana? Dia tak mungkin meninggalkanku! Dia sudah berjanji! Hinata!" teriak Naruto lagi, lalu...

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan dihadiahkan Sasuke "Naruto! Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita cintai, tapi kita harus tetap sabar dan tabah, semua didunia ini punya umur, bahkan Hinata" ucap Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto.

" Hinata tak akan tenang disana bila kau seperti ini " lanjut Sasuke mengakhiri perkataannya.

" tidak..hiks…tidak…Hinata tak akan meninggalkanku..hiks" ucap Naruto menangis.

" tenanglah.. kau mau menghadiri pemakamannya? Dia langsung dimakamkan hari ini" ucap Sasuke yang langsung membuat Naruto bangkit.

" aku mau kesana, dimana ?" tanya Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar " ikutlah denganku.." ucap Sasuke " ayo Sakura" lanjut Sasuke " umm" Sakura pun melangkah mendekati naruto dan membantu Naruto berjalan yang juga dibantu oleh Sasuke.

" kau harus tetap tenang… jernihkan pikiranmu" ucap Sasuke menasehati sahabatnya itu.

Taman makam pahlawan desa Konoha mendadak ramai dipenuhi dengan berpuluh-puluh orang berpakaian seba hitam, disana nampak seluruh anggota klan Hyuuga sedang menunduk, dan juga seluruh anggota rookie yang juga mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam, serta terdapat godaime hokage dan juga para tetua.

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba kaku tak bisa bergerak melihat pemandangan didepannya, ia tak mau percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

" Naruto.. yang sabar" ucap Sakura disamping Naruto menatap nanar sahabatnya, Naruto pun melanjutkan langkahnya sendiri tanpa dibantu Sasuke dan Sakura.

" Sasuke_-kun_?" ucap Sakura memandang cemas kearah Sasuke mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya.

" biarkanlah Sakura" ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto iba.

" Naruto.." gumam Shikamaru melihat Naruto berjalan gontai kearah pati mati milik Hinata , terlihat disana lee dan juga Ino sedang menangis tersendu-sendu.

" kasihan Naruto.." ucap Shino.

"aku tak habis fikir Hinata akan pergi secepat ini" tambah sai yang juga hadir dalam acara pemakaman.

Langkah Naruto semakin cepat saat pandangan matanya menemukan sebuah kotak yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah milik kekasihnya Hinata, Naruto terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya sedikit berlari kecil kearah peti mati tersebut " hokage-sama" gumam salah seorang Hyuuga melihat Naruto berlari kearah peti mati, Naruto pun telah sampai disamping peti tersebut, dipandanginya wajah Hinata yang terlihat sudah tak sempurna, tapi Naruto masih mengenalinya.

"H-Hinata..hiks" ucap Naruto lalu menjatuhkan lututnya, tangannya mengusap pipi Hinata dengan lembut, air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir " Naruto..sudahlah" ucap Hiashi yang langsung menyita perhatian Naruto.

" o_tou-san_" gumam Naruto lirih.

" sudahlah..kita harus memakamkan putriku secepatnya" ucap Hiashi menarilk lengan Naruto.

"t-tunggu, ada hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan" ucap Naruto lalu memandang Hinata.

" _h._._hime_.. kau bilang padaku kalau aku harus menunggumu…m-maka sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menunggumu _hime_... hiks..dan aku yakin kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku bukan?" gumam Naruto dengan berlinang air mata lalu.

**CUP**, naruto mengecup dahi Hinata.

Setelah itu Naruto pun bangkit dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya, acara pemakaman pun dimulai.

Seminggu berlalu sejak hari kematian Hinata, Sejak hari itu, Naruto terlihat kehilangan semangatnya, dia yang awalnya ceria dan suka berteriak-teriak, menjadi seorang pendiam dan menutup diri, hanya saat bertugas menjadi hokage lah dia akan mengeluarkan suaranya, selebihnya dia akan langsung pulang dan mengurung diri dikamar apartemennya, semua teman-temannya sudah sangat berusaha untuk mengembalikan semangat Naruto, tapi sepertinya itu semua sia-sia.

Naruto selalu datang saat diundang makan bersama teman-temannya, tapi saat ditempat makan, ia hanya diam dan hanya menjawab dengan senyuman tatkala teman-temannya bertanya sesuatu, perasaannya telah mati sejak sang pengisi hatinya menghilang entah kemana, Naruto masih menunggu..menunggu dan menunggu… sampai kabar itu memang benar terjadi, ya kabar yang didapatnya dalam mimpi, jika sang kekasih hanya akan meninggalkannya sebentar " aku akan terus menunggumu _hime_…sampai kapanpun"

**TBC...**

**aduhh...semakin geje aja...hehe...moga para readers nga bingung n kecewa...ohh iya..yang silent reader..tolong dong reviewnya...apapun..reviewnya saya terima kok...biar saya lebih semangat lagi buat chapter berikutnya...**

**ohh iya minna...rencana chap 1-3 mau aku update karena blum aku kasih disclaimer...kalau di update apa reviewnya juga ilang yaa? yang tahu bisa pm aku atau post aja lewat review...thx**


	6. Chapter 6

**MISS YOU**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO, HINATA, DAN CHARA YANG LAINNYA ADALAH MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**HAN, YAZI, HIRUKA, YURI****, ****DAN MIZUTO ADALAH MILIK AUTHOR :d**

**GENRE : ROMANCE/HURT/COMFORT**

**RETED : T+**

**WARNING: TYPO, GEJE, BANYAK PERCAKAPAN, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD, ALUR TIDAK JELAS, DLL**

**HAPPY READING d:**

KRING..KRING…KRING… suara bel toko bunga yamanaka, terlihat seroang berambut kuning cerah mengenakan jubah hokage berwarna merah masuk kedalam toko yamanaka.

"ino!" teriak kecil naruto yang sesaat setelah dia masuk tak tak menemukan seorang pun yang tengah duduk di kursi meja kasir "ino!" ulangnya lagi berterak lebih kencang, tapi sepertinya teriakan kedua telah berhasil membuat sang pemilik toko berhasil keluar dan langsung menyapa Naruto setelah muncul dari baluk pintu..

"wahh..naruto…maaf tadi aku membantu tou-san dulu dibelakang…bunga lili lagi?" tanya ino yang sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan Naruto di toko miliknya.

"ahh, iya…sama seperti biasanya ya..tapi..bisakah kau menambahkan beberapa tangai bunga lavender" pinta Naruto lalu duduk di salah satu meja tunggu sambil memandangi bunga yang terpajang rapi di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"baiklah…tunggu 2 menit" ucap ino lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah terduduk di kursi tunggu untuk kedalam rumah kaca tempat keluarga yamanaka menyimpan persediaan bunga, untuk mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga lili untuk dirangkainnya seperti pesanan Naruto yang biasanya.

"hum..tak biasanya dia meminta bunga lavender" gumam ino disela-sela merangkai bunga miliknya, lalu ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu "ahh iya!..ini kan hari ulang tahunnya" ucap ino menepuk jidatnya.

Setelah selesai dengan rangakaian bungannya, dan dirasanya pas, tak ada kesalahan, ino pun keluar dari rumah kaca lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang tengah melamun.

"ini" ucap ino membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"ahh..ino..iya"ucap Naruto lalu berdiri dan mengambil rangkaian bunga dari tangan ino.

"ini gratis kok" ucap ino menolak saat Naruto tiba-tiba mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"benarkah?" tanya Naruto sedikit senang.

"yaa..hari ini hari ulang tahunnya bukan? Jadi ini kuberikan untukmu" ucap ino kepada Naruto , Naruto yang mendengarnya pun langsung menatap rangkaian bunga yang berada ditangannya.

"hahh..iya..semoga saja Hinata akan suka" ujar Naruto dengan nada rendah.

"dia tentu saja suka Naruto…." Ucap ino sambil tersenyum kearah naruto.

Ino terus memandang Naruto yang tengah terdiam memperhatikan bunga ditangannya, ino menatap Naruto heran bercampur rasa kasihan "Naruto!" , " ahh…iya ..ada apa?" tanya Naruto gelagapan kaget dibentak oleh ino.

"kulihat semakin hari keadaanmu semakin memburuk saja Naruto" ucap ino kepada Naruto.

"benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah inocentnya.

"ya..kau tahu sesekali belajarlah untuk melupakannya" ucap ino memandang wajah tak bersemangat Naruto.

"Apa!?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah serius"kenapa sih semua orang menyuruhku untuk melupakan Hinata…tadi Sakura-chan sekarang kau!" ucap Naruto lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan ino yang masih mematung diam didalam tokonya.

"Naruto.."gumam ino merasa kasihan dengan naruto.

Naruto telah sampai dipemakaman, dipandanginnya batu nisan kekasihnya itu yang telah meninggalkannya dari satu tahun yang lalu.

"hime…." Gumam Naruto lalu menjatuhkan lutunya di samping makam , dipandanginya nisan itu, tampak sebaris huruf yang terukir diatas nisan tersebut, diusapnya nisan itu dengan penuh sayang.

"hime…selamat ulang tahun…hehe " ucap Naruto tertawa hambar, lalu diletakkannya rangkaian bunga ditangannya itu disamping batu nisan milik kekasihnya itu, tanpa disadarinya air mata yang sejak tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya pun meluap dan mengalir membasahi kedua pipinnya.

"hime….maaf hanya bisa memberimu bunga ini..…..s-selamat ulang tahun yaa…." ucap Naruto lalu mengusap air matanya yang semakin deras keluar dengan lengan jaket miliknya.

"dulu..kau membuatku berjanji untuk terus menunggumu.." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"dan sampai sekarang pun aku masih setia memegang janjiku itu…t-tapi sampai kapan kau akan membuatku terus menunggu..hiks.." pelupuk mata Naruto pun kembali meluapkan air mata, semakin banyak sampai menetes dan mengenai batu nisan milik Hinata.

"a-aku ingin bertemu denganmu..aku ingin memelukmu…hiks…a-aku..hime…aku merindukanmu…hiks…." Dan air mata itu pun terus mengaliri kedua pipi tan miliknya tanpa hambatan, sungguh sejak satu tahun yang lalu Naruto tetap terus menunggu walau pun kerinduan terus menerus menggerogoti hatinya, tapi Naruto tetap sabar, ia yakin suatu saat nanti….hinatanya akan kembali kedalam pelukannya.

Tak berapa lama, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil pun menepuk bahu sisi kirinya, lalu disusul dengan suara lembut nan lirih dari seorang gadis kecil dibelakangnya.

"Naruto Nii" gumam sang gadis berusaha menyita perhatian Naruto yang tengah terisak, Naruto yang menyadari kedatangan sang gadis kecil itu pun langsung dengan cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dengan kedua lengan jaket orange miliknya, lalu menengok kearah suara tadi.

"ahh kau Hanabi…" ucap Naruto dengan nada suara yang masih bergetar, tanda Naruto baru saja menangis.

"k-kau juga ingin merayakan ulang tahun kakakmu ya" lanjut Naruto tersenyum miris kearah Hanabi yang terlihat sedang menatap Naruto sendu.

"umm..aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada _neechan" _ucap Hanabi lalu berjalan melewati Naruto untuk mendekat kearah nisan Hinata lalu duduk menekuk lutut di samping nya.

"neechan…" ucap Hanabi mengelus batu nisan milik Hinata, dibersihkannya sedikit debu yang menempel di atas nisan itu dengan jari jemari lentiknya.

"maaf _neechan,_ ayah tidak bisa datang….tadi ada rapat klan..jadi mungkin nanti ayah akan menyusul" lanjut Hanabi lalu meletakkan rangkaian bunga yang dibawanya disamping bunga milik Naruto.

"selamat ulang tahun…..neechan..aku yakin neechan juga sedang merayakan ulang tahun bersama ibu bukan…hiks…" ucap Hanabi tak kuasa menahan air matanya untuk keluar, mengalir melewati kedua pipi putihnya, ia rindu dengan sosok kakaknya yang selalu sayang dengannya, lembut dan juga sabar menghadapi sifatnya yang selalu tak sabaran.

"n-neechan…titip salam untuk ibu disana yaa…hiks..hiks…."," s-sudahlah Hanabi..." ucap Naruto tiba-tiba memgang kedua bahu mungil tersebut, berusaha menenangkan Hanabi yang terlihat semakin sedih.

"Hanabi…hari sudah hampir malam…kita pulang saja bagaimana?" tanya Naruto kepada Hanabi yang masih terisak.

"t-tapi…neechan..bagaimana..hiks…" ucap Hanabi sesenggukan, bahunya terus bergetar memandangi nisan milik kakaknya itu.

"aku yakin Hinata sedang berbahagia disana…dia tak akan senang jika melihat adik tersayangnya menangis seperti ini" ucap Naruto yang sepertinya berhasil meyakinkan Hanabi untuk tetap tegar, walaupun suasana hatinya juga sama rindunya dengan Hinata.

"sudah yaa..ayo ku antar pulang" ucap Naruto mengajak Hanabi pulang "u-umm" Hanabi mengangguk.

Bermenit-menit Naruto berjalan dengan mengandeng tangan Hanabi, mereka berjalan menelusuri jalanan desa Konoha dalam diam, hari sudah mulai gelap, suara-suara binatang malam pun mulai terdengar saat mereka berdua melewati taman Konoha, sampai tiba-tiba Hanabi membuka mulutnya untuk memecah keheningan malam.

"niichan" ucap Hanabi yang langsung menyita perhatian Naruto untuk menatapnya " ada apa Hanabi?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut.

"umm..apa Naruto nii juga merindukan neechan?" tanya Hanabi kepada Naruto, Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu pun wajahnya langsung berubah sendu.

"kau tahu Hanabi..kakakmu adalah orang yang sangat dan paling ku cintai didunia ini.." ucap Naruto tersenyum kearah Hanabi,lalu dialihkan pandangannya kearah depan menatap jalanan yang tiba-tiba terasa semakin jauh " setiap malam..setiap jam..bahkan setiap detik…aku selalu merindukannya…..kehilangannya terasa lebih berat daripada saat aku kehilangan ero-sannin dulu" uca Naruto lalu menunduk memandangi kakinya yang sedang melangkah.

"tapi….aku yakin neechan-mu akan kembali..dan sampai saat itu tiba, maka niichan akan langsung melamarnya..hehe" ucap Naruto lalu menolehkan wajahnya sedikit kearah Hanabi untuk menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Naruto nii..t-tapi kan.." , " kau ingin ku beritahu suatu rahasia?" tanya Naruto memotong ucapan Hanabi.

"rahasia?" tanya Hanabi terheran-heran 'rahasia apa?' batin Hanabi.

"ya..rahasia..dan tentu saja ini tentang neechanmu" ucap Naruto yang terus memandang kedepan.

"t-tentang neechan?" ucap Hanabi yang semakin bingung.

"ya..ayo kita duduk disana" ucap Naruto menunjuk kearah bangku kosong ditengah taman.

"apa nanti ada yang mencarimu?" tanya Naruto kepada Hanabi.

"s-seluruh anggota klan sedang rapat..kurasa tidak" ucap Hanabi, dan sedetik kemudian terasa lengannya ditarik oleh Naruto menuju kearah meja yang dmaksut Naruto.

Dan mereka sekarang tengah terduduk di bangku taman, terlihat Hanabi terduduk disamping Naruto yang tengah melamun, sampai akhirnya Naruto pun menghentikan lamunannya dan menatap kearah Hanabi yang sudah sejak tadi lebih dahulu memperhatikan dirinya.

"setelah kuceritakan tentang ini…kau jangan memberitahu siapa pun yaa…termasuk konohamaru" ucap Naruto lalu menegakkan punggungnya.

"umm..baiklah" jawab Hanabi mengangguk " sebenarnya karena inilah mengapa aku sangat yakin kalau Hinata akan kembali….entah kapan dan bagaimana carannya..t-tapi saat itu" ucap Naruto mengantungkan kalimatnya, dihirupnya udara dingin malam itu bermaksud mengurangi debar jantungnya yang semakin lama kian memanas.

" saat itu….kira-kira setahun yang lalu..tepatnya sesaat setelah aku menerima kabar bahwa neechanmu meninggal, aku langsung pingsan…kau tahu..saat aku pingsan, neechanmu mendatangiku dan berkata..dia akan kembali…entah kapan…dan dia juga menjuruhku berjanji untuk tak akan meninggalkannya" ucap Naruto lalu menengok kearah Hanabi, dan didapatinnya wajah Hanabi yang terlihat melongo.

" neechanmu berkata kalau dia ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dulu…entahlah masalah apa itu…tapi yang pasti aku sangat yakin kalau itu bukanlah mimpi" ucap Naruto menunduk memperhatikan kedua lututnya.

"kau boleh percaya boleh tidak hanabi..tapi itulah alasanku untuk tetap tak akan pernah melupakan Hinata" dan sedetik kemudian terdengar isakan kecil Hanabi.

" n-niichan..a-apa yang kau katakan itu benar?" tanya Hanabi sesenggukan.

"ya..aku sangatlah sungguh-sungguh" ucap Naruto lalu mengusap air mata yang telah membasahi pipi Hanabi.

"jika kau percaya…kita bisa menunggunya bersama….kau percaya kan?" tanya Naruto kepada Hanabi "umm..a-aku percaya….k-karena neechan tak akan pernah mengingkari perkataannya sendiri" ucap Hanabi yang langsung terlihat bersemangat.

" kalau saat itu datang…apa yang akan kau lakukan pertama kali dengan neechanmu?" tanya Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Hanabi.

" a-aku akan…ummm" terlihat Hanabi sedang berfikir " aku akan langsung memeluknya erat seharian" ucap Hanabi semangat.

"haha…ternyata pemikiran kita sama ya..hahaha" tawa Naruto mengetahui pa hal pertama kali yang Hanabi lakukan saat bertemu dengan Hinata "aku tak akan membiarkan niichan melakukan itu!" ucap Hanabi smemanyunkan bibirnya.

"e-ehh..kenapa?" tanya Naruto sedikit menggoda.

" tentu saja pasti Naruto nii akan berbuat mesum dengan neechan bukan!" ucap Hanabi menggoda Naruto.

"hee..kau adik kecil tidak boleh berfikiran seperti itu hihihi" ucap Naruto menoyor jidat Hanabi.

" huhh..wajahmu saja sudah terlihat ingin melakukan itu" ucap Hanabi ketus.

"hee..memangnya kau tak pernah melakukannya dengan konohamaru apa?" tanya Naruto menyelidik, wajah Hanabi pun langsung merona sangat merah "e-eh..b-bagaimana Naruto nii tahu?" tanya Hanabi gelagapan.

"tentu saja tahu…konohamaru kan sering bercerita padaku kalau kau..mmfftt….." kalimat Naruto pun terputus saat sepasang telapak tangan membekap mulutnya.

"cukup! Naruto nii jangan berkata apa-apa lagi!" ujar Hanabi kesal.

"hehehe…berarti benar kan?" tanya Naruto menggoda.

" e-ehh itu.." pekik Hanabi dengan wajah yang semerah tomat, Naruto yang melihat rona merah Hanabi pun langsung teringat kembali bagaimana usahanya medapatkan rona merah itu pada hinatanya.

"hehh..kau benar-benar mirip dengan neechanmu…" ucap Naruto lalu berdiri.

" Naruto nii mau kemana?" tanya Hanabi heran melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"tentu saja mengantarmu pulang…ini sudah semakin larut" ucap Naruto berbalik dan memadang kearah Hanabi.

"ayo" lanjut Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"aku mau digendong" ucap Hanabi menyilangkan lengannya.

"hee…kenapa kau berubah menjadi manja begitu sih?" tanya Naruto heran.

" kalau tidak mau…aku tak akan mengizinkan niichan memeluk neechan nanti!" ucap Hanabi ketus.

"hah..baiklah-baiklah" ucap Naruto lalu mendengus kesal.

Penjaga gerbang kompleks klan Hyuuga pun terkejut saat melihat hokage mereka tiba-tiba muncul didepannya sambil mengendong anak ketua klan mereka yang sedang tertidur "hokage-sama!" ucap penjaga klan tersebut sambil membungkukan tubuhnya 90%.

" dimana kamar Hanabi?" tanya Naruto kepada si penjaga gerbang, si penjaga gerbang pun langsung menegakkan badannya kembali lalu menunjuk kearah salah satu pintu si manshion tersebut.

"itu..disana hokage-sama" ujar si penjaga gerbang kepada Naruto "ahh..baiklah" ucap Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

Namun belum 2 langkah kakinya melangkah, telinganya pun langsung menangkap suara berat yang tengah memanggilnya dari arah samping "otousan" ucap Naruto memandang siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya.

"kau apakan putriku!" tanya Hiashi menyelidik.

"hehe..maaf tadi kami berdua baru saja merayakan ulang tahun Hinata…tapi dia malah tertidur disaat perjalanan pulang" ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut bagian belakang kepalanya.

"ohh begitu ya.." ucap Hiashi melembut.

" kalau begitu sini..biar aku saja yang membawanya kedalam kamar" ucap Hiashi bermaksud mengambil Hanabi dari gendingan Naruto, Naruto pun dengan pelan-pelan memberikan Hanabi yang tengah tertidur dipungungnya kepada Hiashi.

" baiklah..kau boleh pergi sekarang" ujar Hiashi sambil membopong Hanabi, anaknya menuju ruangannya.

" baiklah otousan aku pulang dulu" ujar Naruto lalu berbalik.

" mheh..dasar" gumam Hiashi merasa aneh dipanggil otousan, tapi dia juga tak bisa melarang Naruto untuk tak memangglnya seperti itu.

_SKIP TIME_

Sekarang Naruto tengah berbaring di ranjangnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya"hah…hime…" gumam Naruto lalu memiringkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil sebuah pigura foto di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya, dipandanginnya foto itu, terlihat disana dia sedang mendekap sesosok gadis berambut indigo panjang ditepi danau, merah itu….sungguh rasa rindu Naruto langsung bertambah saat melihat rona merah di wajah Hinata di dalam foto itu.

"aku merindukanmu.." gumam Naruto lalu mengecup foto tersebut diarea wajah Hinata.

"kenapa kau meninggalkanku seperti ini..….k-kita kan bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu bersama-sama" ujar Naruto dengan berlinangkan air mata.

"kau fikir kau kuat..heh….bagaimana jika kau tak bisa menepati janjimu!" lanjut gumam Naruto.

"aku rindu hime…aku sangat rindu padamu…hiks…..aku tak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana didepan orang-orang..hime..hiks….kembalilah..".

Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan satu tahun itu pula hidup Naruto hanya diselimuti dengan kekosongan, ia tak tahu harus bersikap apa, ia salah jika harus terus-terusan bersikap sedih, tapi ia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau sampai sekarang pun hatinya masih tak sanggup untuk menerima kenyataan, tapi jika ia bersikap biasa saja dan berusaha menjadi dirinya yang dulu, yang periang dan selalu bersemangat, jujur Naruto tak bisa, hatinya sudah mati sejak ditinggal oleh Hinata, ia masih belum sanggup menutup sebuah lubang besar yang menganga didalam hatinya, bohong jika ia bilang ia tak merasa kesepian.

Sulit memang, tapi itulah kehidupan yang harus dilewati Naruto, ketidakjelasan, disisi lain ia hampir putus asa saat mendengarkan nasehat-nasehat teman-temannya untuk melupakan Hinata, karena mereka pikir Hinata telah mati, tapi disisi lain ia harus tetap menjaga janjinya kepada Hinata yang dulu ia buat di alam mimpi, walaupun sedikit terbesit rasa keraguan, tapi dengan secepat kilat Naruto akan langsung menepis persepsinya itu dan meyakinkan diri bahwa suatu saat Hinata, kekasihnya akan kembali kedalam pelukan-nya.

Tanpa terasa , kantuk pun menyerang Naruto ditengah-tengah isakannya, kelopak matannya tiba-tiba terasa berat, sampai akhirnya ia benar benar tertidur dengan jejak air mata yang masih basah.

**O0O**

Pagi itu seperti pagi biasa di desa Konoha, tak ada yg spesial, bahkan bisa dibilang pagi yang buruk untuk Naruto, bagaimana tidak, waktu belum menunjukkan pukul 5, tapi sudah ada saja orang yang menggangu tidur terbatasnya, padahal Naruto baru saja memulai tidurnya jam 3 pagi tadi….

**TOK..TOK…TOK..**

Suara ketukan pintu itu terdengar begitu nyaring, Naruto tak mau tahu….ia lelah…lelah dengan pikirannya, ia bahkan tak mau hanya sekedar menoleh untuk melihat kearah pintu.

**TOK..TOK…TOK…**

Suara itu kembali lagi, sudah cukup kesabaran Naruto saat itu, yaa sebagai hokage memang butuh kesabaran ekstra, tapi ini sungguh keterlaluan, dipagi buta sudah menggangu tidur orang lain, apa lagi hokage mereka, seorang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut haruslah diberi pelajaran.

"sial! Cari mati apa orang itu" gerutunya , selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuhnya pun dilemparkannya entah kemana.

"IYA SEBENTAR!" teriaknya kepada sang pengetuk pintu, Naruto pun bangkit dan sejenak memahami keadaan dengan duduk di tepi tempat tidur, kepalanya masih pusing sejak tadi malam.

Setelah selesai dengan Persiapannya, Naruto pun bangkit dan berjalan gontai menembus sampah-sampah dan pakaian kotor diatas lantainya yang entah sejak kapan membusuk disana, sungguh jika dibandingkan dengan tempat sampah, maka kamar Naruto jauh lebih buruk untuk ditinggali, Naruto hampir terpeleset saat kakinya menginjak tomat busuk yang entah sejak kapan disana "sial!" gerutunya.

untung saja ada lemari sebagai pegangan nya , jika tidak, maka sudah tak tahu lagi nasip kepalanya, mungkin akan gagar otak karena terbentur, tapi kalau pun itu terjadi, Naruto tak perduli, toh ia akan segera menyusul kekasihnya di alam sana.

" tak sekalian saja" umpat nya sambil tersenyum tipis " hampir saja aku melepas rinduku denganmu hime" gumamnya lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju pintu, sesampainya di depan pintu, sepertinya Naruto tak langsung membukanya, ia tempelkan dahinya di daun pintu apartemennya tersebut.

meredakan emosinya yang tengah meledak-ledak didalam hati, bisa fatal akibatnya jika ia langsung membuka pintunya, bisa-bisa orang dibalik pintu itu akan langsung menerima Rasengan-nya dan berakhir dirumah sakit, seperti nasip lee yang dulu kelewatan semangat membangunkan Naruto, alhasil 1 minggu ia dirawat dirumah sakit karena terkena rasengan Naruto, dan akibatnya untuk Naruto, dia harus menerima hukuman dari para tetua untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya.

"siapa kau?" tanya Naruto heran melihat sosok didepannya yang belum pernah ia temui.

"selamat pagi hokage-sama ….saya benar-benar minta maaf atas kelancangan saya menggangu istirahat anda dipagi ini…" ucap Mizuto sambil tetap tersenyum.

" ya..kau sangat mengganguku…siapa kau sebenarnya!" tanya Naruto lagi.

" sebelumnya perkenalkan aku adalah ketua ANBU yang anda tugasi satu tahun yang lalu untuk menjaga nona Hinata" mata Naruto pun langsung melebar lantaran mengetahui siapa gerangan sosok di depan nya, rasa kecewa dan marah itu pun kembali muncul lantaran melihat ketidak pecusan orang didepannya itu.

" mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto dingin.

" tenang dulu hokage-sama, saya cuma ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada anda" ucap Mizuto lalu menoleh karah samping kanannya.

" Han! Bawa dia kesini" teriak Mizuto kepada teman nya yang tengah menunggu dibalik tembok,.. Naruto yang masih setengah sadar pun hanya menatap heran sekaligus kesal, namun tiba-tiba matanya terbuka sepenuhnya dan pupil nya membulat lantaran melihat sosok yang tengah berjalan disamping seorang ANBU... 'a-apa aku sedang bermimpi?'…

**TBC..**

**mohon maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan para readers (T-T)**


	7. Chapter 7

**MISS YOU**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO, HINATA, DAN CHARA YANG LAINNYA ADALAH MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**HAN, YAZI, HIRUKA, YURI, DAN MIZUTO ADALAH MILIK AUTHOR :d**

**GENRE : ROMANCE **

**RETED : T+**

**WARNING: TYPO, GEJE, BANYAK PERCAKAPAN, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD, ALUR TIDAK JELAS, DLL**

**HAPPY READING d:**

**.**

**.**

"_Han! Bawa dia kesini" _teriak Mizuto kepada Han yang bersembunyi dibalik dinding bersama seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang.

"Sepertinya kita sudah dipanggil" ucap Han kepada seorang gadis disampingnya.

"Se-sebelumnya aku sangatlah berterimakasih padamu…k-karena kau telah menolongku " ucap sang gadis kepada seorang ANBU didepannya sambil menunduk

"itu bukan masalah apa-apa nona Hinata…sudahlah…..memang itulah tugas kami" ucap Han menenangkan Hinata yang tengah gugup.

"M-menurutmu bagaimana Naruto_-kun_ nanti…..a-apa dia akan marah padaku?" tanya Hinata.

"tentu saja tidak…dia merindukanmu….satu-satunya yang akan membuatnya marah adalah kalau nona Hinata malah tidak mau menemuinya" ujar Han sambil tersenyum.

"a-arigatou Han_-san_" ucap Hinata tersenyum "nah..sekarang ayo" ujar Han mempersilahkan Hinata untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya terlebih dahulu.

.

Mata Naruto pun langsung membulat tatkala matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut panjang yang tengah berjalan kearahnya didampingi oleh seorang ANBU "H-Hinata?" gumamnya dengan tubuh mematung tak percaya "a-apa ini nyata?" tanya Naruto lalu menatap Mizuto disampingnya dengan tatapan seoralh berkata 'apa ini nyata?'...

Mizuto yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu pun hanya tersenyum simpul meyakinkan sang hokage bahwa kenyataan didepannya adalah nyata.

"N-Naruto_-kun_" ucap Hinata yang sekarang tengah berdiri tepat didepan Naruto dengan rona merah menghiasi wajah manisnya, Naruto masih sangat shock dengan kenyataan didepannya itu, dipandanhinya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Kaki itu…wajah itu…mata itu…rambut itu….semuanya nyata… "h-hinata?" ujar Naruto terbata, dan sedetik kemudian air matanya pun langsung tumpah membasahi kedua pipi tan nya.

"N-Naruto_-kun_ aku pulang" ucap Hinata lalu berjalan lebih mendekat kearah Naruto.

"a-apa kau benar-benar Hinata!?" tanya Naruto meraba wajah cantik didepannya.

" m-maaf meninggalkanmu terlalu lama.." ujar Hinata dengan tersenyum manis.

**GREBB**! Tiba-tiba tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung mendekap tubuh ramping Hinata didepannya .

"hiks…hiks..hiks…" tangis Naruto pecah saat memeluk tubuh hangat kekasihnya yang telah meninggalkannya sejak 1 tahun yang lalu itu " kau jahat….! Kau meninggalkanku…! Kau terlalu jahat Hinata" gumam Naruto tak jelas, masih didalam pelukan Naruto.

" m-maaf Naruto_-kun_, aku harus menyelesaikan suatu masalah dulu" ucap Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto " kan aku sudah berjanji kalau nanti aku akan kembali" lanjut Hinata dengan jantung yang berdetak tak menentu.

Tangan kanan Naruto pun mengelus punggung Hinata menelusuri dari atas kepala, rambut panjangnya, punggung itu, semua begitu nyata " hiks…hiks…Hinata..aku sungguh merindukanmu…kau tahu bagaimana kacaunya aku saat kau tinggalkan huh?" tanya Naruto masih mendekap tubuh Hinata semakin erat.

"n-naruto_-kun_ aku sesak" ucap Hinata menahan sesak didadanya saat Naruto terus menerus mempererat pelukan nya .

"biar! Inilah hukumanmu karena telah membohongi ku…1 minggu eh…kau meninggalkan ku selama 1 tahun Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil tangan kanannya meremas rambut indigo panjang Hinata.

" gomen Naruto_-kun_" gumam Hinata merasa bersalah.

Dua ANBU yang sedang menatap pemandangan didepan mereka pun tersenyum dan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata terharu, sungguh perjuangan mereka selama 1 tahun untuk menyelidiki semua keganjilan itu pun tak terbayar dengan sia-sia, sampai Mizuto memecah konsentrasi Han yang masih memandangi Naruto dan Hinata "Han..sebaiknya kita pergi" bisik Mizuto mengajak Han bergi "benar" ucap Han membenarkan kalimat Han untuk meninggalkan hokage mereka berduaan bersama kekasihnya.

Namun langkah kaki mereka pun langsung terhenti saat menyadari sang Hokage memanggil mereka "t-tunggu!" ujar Naruto yang masih sambil mendekap tubuh Hinata didalam pelukan-nya " kalian mau kemana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"maaf..kita tidak mau menggangu anda hokage_-sama_ hehe…" ujar Mizuto cengingiran sambil mengaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"kalian harus disini dan menjelaskan semuanya!" ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang cerah " baiklah" Mizuto dan Han pun lalu berbalik mengikuti perintah hokage mereka.

"h-hime.."gumam Naruto lembut memanggil Hinata yang terdiam didalam pelukannya "ahh kau tidur ternyata" gumam Naruto tersenyum menyadari Hinata tertidur didalam pelukannya.

"dia terlalu memaksakan tubuhnya untuk segera bertemu dengan anda Hokage_-sama_, dia sampai menolak untuk beristirahat saat perjalanan kita kesini" ujar Mizuto kepada Naruto.

"benarkah?" gumam Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Hinata, karena tak mau membangunkan Hinata yang tengah tertidur didalam pelukannya , Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membopong tubuh gadisnya itu kedalam dan merebahkannya diatas tempat tidur miliknya.

" hime…beristirahatlah…" ujar Naruto lalu mengecup dahi Hinata yang tengah tertidur.

"ennghh" lenguh Hinata sesaat setelah Naruto mengecup dahi miliknya, Naruto langsung khawatir perlakuannya akan bisa membangunkan Hinata dari tidur nya, tapi sepertinya kekhawatirannya langsung hilang saat melihat Hinata terlelap kembali, dipandanginya wajah polos kekasihnya itu…" hime…" gumam Naruto mengelus rambut indigo Hinata, air mata itu pun kembali keluar.

" aku tahu kau tak akan mengingkari janjimu" gumam Naruto lalu kembali mengecup dahi Hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**O0O**

"jadi..." kalimat Naruto pun langsung terpotong saat mendapati kedua ANBU di dalam apartemennya sedang memandang ngeri sampah-sampah disekitar mereka, Naruto yang melihatnya pun langsung sweetdrop "hei kalian….apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menyelidik.

"e-ehh..t-tidak..hanya saja.."," iya aku tahu rumahku sangat berantakan" ucap Naruto memotong kalimat Han.

"maka dari itulah kalian kutahan disini" lanjut Naruto menyeringai kejam.

"m-maksut Hokage_-sama_?" tanya Mizuto heran.

" ya..pertama..kalian kuperintahkan untuk membersihkan rumahku sampai bersih…tapi! Jangan membuat kegaduhan" ujar Naruto menyeringai kearah kedua ANBU tersebut , Han dan Mizuto pun langsung sweetdrop mendengar perintah Hokage mereka 'sial' gumam mereka berdua.

Mizuto dan Han pun akhirnya selesai membersihkan tempat tinggal Naruto dibantu dengan beberapa bunshin milik Naruto hanya dalam 10 menit, peluh pun kini membasahi wajah kedua ANBU tersebut, setelah selesai, mereka berencana kembali pulang, namun sepertinya niatan mereka harus tertunda karena tiba-tiba saat Mizuto akan memutar gagang pintu, mereka langsung dipanggil oleh Naruto.

"kalian mau kemana?" tanya Naruto lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

"k-kami akan pulang" ucap Han kepada Naruto.

"kalian harus tetap disini….dan jelaskan padaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" ucap Naruto melirik sedikit kearah Hinata.

"baiklah" ucap Mizuto lalu berjalan kearah Naruto disusul oleh Han.

"kalian duduk saja disana" ucap Naruto menunjuk kearah dua kursi kosong didepannya, Mizuto dan Han pun lalu menuruti perintah hokage mereka dan segera duduk.

"bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto dengan raut muka serius " baiklah Hokage_-sama_…" ujar Mizuto lalu menghela nafas.

"jadi begini kira-kira setelah peristiwa itu…tepatnya setelah 1 bulan setelah peristiwa itu, kami menemukan sesuatu keganjilan.." ucap Mizuto.

"keganjilan?" tanya Naruto heran " ya..waktu itu….

**_ (~O_O)~ FLASHBACK (~O_O)~_**

Sebulan telah berlalu dan tidak ada kabar apapun tentang keberadaan Yuri, Mizuto sang ketua team ANBU itu pun semakin terheran-heran 'kemana dia pergi' , sampai saat itu, Mizuto bersama Han pun mempunyai niatan untuk pergi menuju apartemen Yuri, mungkin disana terdapat petunjuk kemanakah Yuri pergi.

Pagi itu, suasana begitu tenang, Han tiba-tiba mendengar seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu rumahnya "ahh itu pasti Mizuto" gumam Han yang tengah memakan Sarapan buatan kekasihnya "kau mau kemana sayang?" tanya sang kekasih karena Han tiba-tiba meninggalkan Sarapannya dan langsung berdiri.

"Sara..sebentar ya…tadi ada yang mengetuk pintu" ucap Han kepada kekasihnya.

"kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membukanya" ucap Sara lalu segera berdiri, namun niatannya pun langsung pupus saat bahunya ditahan oleh Han.

"Sara..kau disni saja dan habiskan Sarapanmu…sepertinya yang mengetuk pintu adalah Mizuto, jadi aku saja yang menemuinya" ujar Mizuto melarang Sara.

"ya..terserahlah" ujar Sara lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"ada apa? ini kan masih terlalu pagi" tanya Han kepada Mizuto diambang pintu.

"Han! Aku akan memeriksa apartemen Yuri terlebih dahulu, nanti setelah kau selesai, cepat susul aku" ucap Mizuto lalu melangkah pergi "hehh…baiklah" ujar Han lalu menutup kembali pintu rumahnya.

"ada apa sih?" tanya Sara melihat Han yang sudah kembali.

"umm..maaf Sara..sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat…sisa makananku jangan dibuang ya..disimpan saja dialam kulkas"ujar Han lalu mengambil pedang khas ANBU miliknya, lalu berjalan mendekati Sara untuk mengecup dahinya "nah..kutinggal dulu ya…nanti kunci rumahnya kau tinggalkan di tempat seperti biasa saja" ucap Han kepada Sara.

"ya, baiklah" ucap Sara memandangi Han.

Sementara itu, Mizuto telah tiba didalam apartemen Yuri, ia terperangah melihat betap kotornya tempat itu "apartemen ini sudah lama tak didatangi orang rupanya" gumam Mizuto lalu melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri ruangan demi ruangan didalam apartemen tersebut "kotor sekali" gumam Mizuto saat jarinya menyapu meja makan yang penuh dengan debu, namun sepertinya pandangan matanya tersita oleh sebuah ruang yang snagat tertutup, ruang itu begitu mengundang Mizuto untuk membukanya.

Tanpa menunda-nunda lagi, Mizuto pun mendekati pintu ruangan tersebut dan ternyata "terkunci" gumamnya, mau tak mau Mizuto pun harus mendobraknya.

1..2…3 BRUAK!..

Pintu ruangan itu pun terlepas dari engselnya, debu pun langsung bertebaran membuat dada Mizuto sesak "uhuk.. .." batuk Mizuto "ruang apa ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri saat mendapati sebuah ruangan yang kosong, hanya terdapat sebuah meja dan kursi, diatas meja tersebut terdapat setumpuk kertas dan bebrapa lembar foto yang sepertinya sudah sangat lama.

Mizuto langsung membuka gorden ruangan tersebut supaya cahaya matahari bisa memasuki ruangan itu, cahaya pun masuk, ruangan itu yang tadinya gelap gulita sekarang dipenuhi dengan sinar matahari, Mizuto dapat melihat seluruh isi ruangan tersebut, pandangan Mizuto tertuju pada beberapa lembar foto yang tertumpuk diatas meja, ia pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja untuk mencari tahu foto apakah itu, foto itu terlihat terbalik, diambilnya satu lembar foto itu lalu dibalikkannya, dan betapa kagetnya mengetahui didalam foto tersebut terdapat gambar .

"n-nona Hinata?...kenapa Yuri menyiman foto nona Hinata disini?" tanya Mizuto kepada dirinya sendiri, perasaan ingin tahu pun langsung muncul, dibalikkannya semua foto diats meja tersebut "s-semuannya foto nona Hinata" gumam Mizuto seakan tak percaya, kenapa temannya itu begitu banyak memiliki foto Hinata, Mizuto pun dibuat semakin penaSaran dengan setumpuk kertas dan dokumen disamping foto tersebut, namun, tangannya terpaksa terhenti saat mendengar teriakan Han memanggil dirinya.

"aku disini!" teriak Mizuto memberitahu lokasinya kepada Han, Han yang mengetahui lokasi Mizuto pun langsung bergegas.

" kau sedang apa?" tanya Han yang telah menemukan Mizuto tangah membaca dengan seriusnya selembar kertas ditangannya "hoei!" ucap Han lagi sambil menepuk bahu Mizuto.

"Han!...coba kau baca tulisan ini" ucap Mizuto serius sambil mengangsurkan selembar kertas yang dibacanya tadi kearah Han dibelakangnya.

"hemm…_regular transformation no jutsu….._" gumam Han sambil terus membaca tulisan didalam kertas itu, namun tiba-tiba matanya melebar lantaran membaca kalimat terakhir yang tertulis didalam kertas tersebut.

" i-ini…sejak kapan kita.." ujar Han lalu menatap Mizuto dengan tatapan bingung.

"ya…kita tak pernah mendaatkan misi seperti itu bukan…ini aneh" ucap Mizuto lalu memilah-milah dokumen diatas meja itu lagi.

"lalu untuk apa Yuri mendatangi klan dengan kemampuan seperti itu?" tanya Han yang sekarang telah bergabung dengan Mizuto untuk memeriksa tumpukan kertas tersebut.

" hei Mizuto coba lihat ini!" ucap Han mengangsurkan selembar kertas bertuliskan tulisan tangan.

"ini…" gumam Mizuto berusaha membaca tulisan dikertas tersebut.

"kau tahu apa itu?" tanya Han bingung .

"i-ini..ini formula untuk membuat kertas peledak!" ucap Mizuto kaget.

"Han! Kau masih menyimpan hasil riset tentang bom yang digunakan untuk membunuh nona Hinata dulu?" tanya Mizuto kepada Han.

" masih..coba ku cek dulu" ujar Han lalu membuka tas kecil miliknya "ahh ini dia" pekiknya saat mendapatkan gulungan kecil hasil resetnya tentang jenis bom yang digunakan untuk membunuh Hinata .

Mizuto pun langsung mencocokkan data yang terdapat digulungan dengan tulisan tangan dikertas yang ditemukannya diatas meja Yuri "i-ini...t-tidak mungkin!" pekik Mizuto mengetahui sesuatu "apa?ada apa?" tanya Han terheran-heran.

"kertas ini..berisi tentang formula untuk membuat bom yang telah membunuh nona Hinata!" ucap Mizuto memandang Han serius.

"itu kertas bom buatan tangan bukan?" tanya Han sedikit bingung.

"ya..berarti bisa dibilang Yuri-lah yang membuatnya" ujar Mizuto lalu memandang kembali kertas yang berisi tulisan tangan tersebut.

"hei! Tunggu…maksutmu..kau menuduh Yuri yang melakukan semua itu?" tanya Han heran.

"benar..coba kau ingat..sebelum kejadian itu terjadi kau merasakan gelegat Yuri bertingkah ane bukan?" tanya Mizuto.

"ya..kurasa kau benar..dia lebih pendiam dari pada biasanya" jawab Han memandang Mizuto.

" dan setelah kejadian itu dia entah hilang kemana…..lalu kita menemukan semua ini..foto-foto nona Hinata….formula ini….bisa ku simpulkan Yuri telah merencanakan ini sejak awal" ujar Mizuto panjang lebar.

"hoei..hoei!..kau tak bisa menuduhnya langsung begitu saja!...lalu untuk apa Yuri membunuh nona Hinata?" tanya Han penasaran.

"bukan!...dia tidak membunuh nona Hinata" ucap Mizuto lalu mengambil kertas pertama yang ia baca tadi "kemungkinan dia memalsukan kematian nona Hinata" lanjut Mizuto menjelaskan.

"lalu untuk apa? Dan bagainama bisa…kita melihat nona Hinata sudah dimakamkan bukan?" tanya Han heran.

"aku tak tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu….tapi soal mayat nona Hinata, mungkin itu bukanlah nona Hinata yang asli" ucap Mizuto lalu terduduk sejenak dikursi disampingnya.

"maksutmu?" tanya Han masih merasa bingung.

"kemungkinan dia mendatangi klan itu…dan meminta seseorang dari klan itu untuk bertransformasi menjadi seperti nona Hinata lalu…" , " semua ini menjadi masuk akal" ujar Han memotong kalimat Mizuto.

" tapi kita harus memastikan ini semua dulu…kita harus menanyakan kepada klan tersebut…apa benar Yuri pernah meminta hal tersebut.." ucap Han menatap Mizuto.

"kau benar…kita harus bergegas" ucap Mizuto lalu berdiri.

" besok….setelah misi tingkat D itu selesai, kita akan langsung berangkat kesana" ujar Mizuto.

"hei..bukankah kita harus meminta izin dulu pada hokage_-sama_" ucap Han berjalan mengikuti Mizuto untuk keluar dari apartemen Yuri.

" tidak..kita akan bekerja dalam diam….tidak ada yang boleh tahu…..sampai semuannya terbukti benar..kita akan langsung melaporkan semua ini kepada hokage_-sama_" ucap Mizuto sambil berjalan diikuti Han dibelakangnya.

"itu akan sangat beresiko!" ucap Han, dan ucapan Han pun berhasil menghentikan langkah Mizuto.

"dengar! Kau ingin bergabung bersamaku atau tidak! Jujur aku masih merasa menyesal karena gagal menyelesaikan misi itu…. Ini adalah kesempatan kita untuk bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan kita!.. aku akan tetap pergi dengan atau tanpamu" ucap Mizuto sedikit melirik kearah Han dibelakang.

"hei! Kenapa sifatmu jadi temperamental seperti itu sih!" ucap Han ketakutan.

" tentu saja! Yuri…adalah seorang ANBU dengan kemampuan khusus manipulasi kertas peledak..dan dia telah berkhianat dan melarikan nona Hinata…lalu aku harus bersikap bagaimana?" tanya Mizuto lalu berbalik.

"t-tenang saja..kita akan menyelesaikan ini bersama_-sama_… , oke" ucap Han dengan senyum yang dipaksakan karena ketakutan.

"jadi! Kau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Mizuto.

"tentu saja aku tak akan membiarkan sahabatku melakukan semua ini sendiri kan…dan aku juga tak akan rela jika hanya kau yang mendapatkan penghargaan hehe" ucap Han cengingiran.

" bagus…besok kita berkumpul tempat kita berkumpul seperti biasa" ucap Mizuto lalu melangkahkan kakinya "baiklah" ucap Han mengikuto Mizuto dari belakang.

**_SKIP TIME (~O_O)~ (~O_O)~ (~O_O)~_**

" kau telat Mizuto!" ucap Han yang sudah lebih dahulu sampai ditempat yang kemarin telah disepakati.

" wari….aku harus mengurus beberapa laporan dulu" ujar Mizuto berjalan mendekati Han yang tengah terbaring memandang langit " ayo…kita langsung berangkat" ucap Mizuto.

" baiklah~" ucap Han bangkit dari tidurnya lalu membersihkan kotoran-kotoran yang menempel diarea bagian belakang tubuhnya karena tidur tadi "ayo.." ucap Han sudah siap.

Berjam-jam mereka berlari, melompati dahan demi dahan pohon, sebenarnya lokasi klan yang mereka tuju tak terlalu jauh, hanya saja medan dan rute yang mereka lalui sangatlah sulit, jika mereka melalui rute biasa, maka bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan berpapasan dengan ninja desa Konoha yang lainnya, dan itu akan menjadi masalah tambahan buat mereka, karena mereka tak akan diberikan izin untuk melanjutkan misi mereka yang tak memiliki izin.

"disini kah?" tanya Han kepada Mizuto, mereka sepertinya telah tiba di sebuah desa, desa itu tak terlalu besar, tapi juga tak terlalu kecil, mungkin setengah dari luas desa Konoha.

"benar…ayo kita cari ketua klan mereka " uca Mizuto lalu berjalan lebih dulu, lalu disusul Han dibelakangnya.

"disini ramai juga ya" gumam Han melihat keramaian desa tersebut.

"fokuslah mencari Han! Kita disini bukanlah untuk berpiknik" ucap Mizuto masih tetap fokus dengan pencariannya.

"hehh..kau ini sudah kubilang kan sedikitla bersantai dan jangan terlalu serius..tenanglah aku yakin kita akan menemukan ketua klan tersebut" ucap Han memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dan menelusuri setiap jalan didesa tersebut, Mizuto pun sepertinya telah menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"mungkin dirumah itu" ucap Mizuto kepada Han disampingnya "benar…rumah itu nampak lebih besar dari pada yang lainnya…dan juga banyak terdapat penjaga" ujar Han memadangi rumah besar didepannya.

"ayo kita masuk.." ucap Mizuto.

Namun saat baru akan masuk melalui gerbang rumah tersebut, mereka langsung disergap dan ditahan oleh puluhan orang penjaga yang merupakan Shinobi berelemenkan tanah " k-kenapa kalian menangkap kami! Kami utusan dari desa Konoha!" teriak Han meronta saat dibawa kesuatu tempat oleh beberapa orang penjaga, didepan Han, juga terlihat Mizuto dengan tangan terikat, berjalan tenang mengikuti kemana para penjaga itu membawa mereka.

Ternyata para penjaga itu membawa mereka langsung ke-hadapan ketua klan "kau dari Konoha bukan?" tanya ketua klan tersebut.

"ya…dan kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada anda" jawab Mizuto dengan tenangnya, Han yang disampingnya pun hanya terheran-heran melihat begitu tenangnya sahabatnya disampingnya.

" pertama-tama aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian!" bentak sang ketua klan "menanyakan sesuatu?" ucap Han heran.

"ya…satu bulan yang lalu salah satu anggota klan telah dibawa oleh seorng utusan dari Konoha dan sampai sekarang belum kembali" ujar sang pemimpin klan.

" apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya!" ucap sang pemimpin klan dengan nada dingin.

Mizuto dan Han langsung saling berpandangan, sepertinya semuanya langsung nampak jelas "t-tunggu..satu bulan yang lalu ada seorang ANBU..dan apakan ANBU tersebut bernama Yuri?" tanya Mizuto serius.

" ya..yuri namanya…dia menyuruh anggota klanku yang kusuruh itu untuk berubah menjadi seorang wanita cantik.." ucap sang ketua klan "apa kau kenal dengannya?".

" maaf kalau boleh tahu..bagaimana kronologi kejadian itu?" tanya Mizuto lagi.

" seperti yang kubilang…dia menyuruhnya berubah menjadi seorang wanita cantik…lalu membawanya pergi….tapi sampai sekarang dia belum juga kembali…seharusnya menurut perjanjian …. Kesepakatan itu hanya untuk 1 minggu saja".

"jadi begitu.."gumam Mizuto lalu menoleh kearah Han disampingnya.

"semuanya sudah jelas sekarang" bisik Han keada Mizuto .

Sang pemimpin klan yang melihat kedua ninja suruhan Konoha didepannya itu sedang berbisik pun langsung merasa kesal dan membentak mereka "hei!...apa yang kalian bisikkan?" bentak ketua klan.

"jadi begini tuan…" kalimat Mizuto pun terhenti lantaran tak tahu siapa nama ketua klan tersebut.

"Tanaka" ujar sang ketua klan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"baiklah..jadi begini Tanaka_-sama_, sebenarnya dari desa kami tidak pernah memberikan misi ataupun tugas seperti itu" ucap Mizuto, sang ketua klan yang mendengarnya pun langsung keget.

"apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kuingat dia menunjukkan sebuah surat utusan dari Hokage" ujar sang ketua klan...

"yang saya tahu hokage kami tak pernah memberikan misi seperti itu" lanjut Mizuto " dan sepertinya anda telah ditipu oleh ninja yang bernama Yuri itu".

"apa?" ucap ketua klan kaget "ya..sebenarnya begini ceritanya" ucap Mizuto lalu menjelaskan seluruh keadian sebulan yang lalu, hingga tentang pemalsuan kematian.

" KUSO!" bentak sang ketua klan " kalian harus segera menangkap dan menghukum berat ninja yang bernama Yuri itu!" lanjutnya.

" tenang saja tuan..kita disini memang ingin melakukan itu..jadi mohon bantuannya" ujar Mizuto, dan mereka pun akhirnya saling bertukar informasi, setelah sekian jam mereka bertukar informasi, akhirnya tanaka_-sama_, sebagai ketua klan pun memberikan sedikit bantuan untuk mencari tahu lokasi dimana Yuri bersembunyi, Mizuto dan Han pun langsung menyetujuinya, karena mereka juga tak tahu menahu tentang tempat Yuri melarikan Hinata.

1 bulan..2bulan…3bulan….4bulan…..8bulan…

Han dan Mizuto tak mendapatkan kabar dan informasi tentang keberadaan Yuri, mereka sudah cukup berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi apa daya, seperti bak ditelan bumi, Yuri sama sekali tak terdeteksi oleh mereka "ini sudah terlalu lama Mizuto…apa kita akan terus meneruskan semua ini?" tanya Han, mereka sekarang tengah berada dirumah Han, karena kelelahan sehabis pulang dari misi resmi mereka, dan mereka harus kembali untuk mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Hinata dan juga Yuri.

"Yuri menghilang bak ditelah bumi!" ujar Mizuto menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa " hampir satu tahun…tapi tak ada kemajuan apa-apa, sepertinya kita harus berhenti…kita sudah terlalu lama" ujar Han kepada Mizuto yang sama lemahnya.

"kuso! Sebenarnya dimana Yuri sialan itu!" ucap Mizuto meninju sofa .

Kekasih Han pun tak sengaja mendengar perdebatan antara Han dan juga Mizuto, dia pun lalu keluar dengan membawakan dua gelas es teh manis, diletakkannya dua gelas itu diatas meja lalu ikut duduk disamping Han " terimakasih sayang" ucap Han membelai surai merah Sara.

"umm..kudengar kalian membicarakan tentang Yuri?" tanya Sara.

" iya…kita sedang mencarinya…tapi hampir satu tahun tak ada kabar maupun info tentang keberadaannya" gumam Mizuto sambil menatap langit-langit.

" apa kalian sudah mencari di rumah lama milik Yuri?" Han dan Mizuto pun langsung tersentak dan bangun.

"rumah lama!?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

"rumah Yuri yang lama? Sayang kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang itu?" tanya Han kepada Sara, Mizuto yang tadinya malas-malasan pun berubah menjadi tegang.

"ya..coba ku ingat-ingat…emm…rumah itu terletak sangat jauh dari sini, tepatnya didekat hutan sebelah selatan kirigakure" ucap Sara.

"dia tahu hal seperti itu dan kau tak menanyakan sejak dulu Han!" ucap Mizuto kepada Han.

"HEI! Aku juga tak tahu kalau Sara mengetahui hal seperti itu" bantah Han.

"Sara…kau mengetahui hal itu dari mana? Dan apa kau mengetahui lokasi tepatnya rumah itu?" tanya Han kepada Sara, kekasihnya.

"aku diberitahu sendiri oleh Yuri saat dua bulan yang lalu dia berkunjung kesini….kalau tidak salah rumah itu terletak disuatu desa kecil…..kalian akan mudah menemukannya, karena hanya ada satu desa itu saja di lokasi itu" ucap Sara menjelaskan.

"Mizuto! Bagaimana?" tanya Han pada Mizuto.

"sepertinya aku sudah tahu lokasi umumnya dimana, baiklah, karena kau dan aku hari ini sangat kelelahan, kita akan berangkat besok pagi buta…kita akan menempuh waktu selama 2 hari" ucap Mizuto lalu berdiri.

"aku ikut!" ucap Sara tiba-tiba.

"apa? Kau disini saja..ini sangat berbahaya" ucap Han kepada Sara.

"t-tapi.." ," sudahlah Sara…kau bahkan bukan seorang Shinobi, kau hanya akan menghalangi kami….kau dirumah saja ya.." ucap Mizuto kepada Sara, Sara yang mendengarnya pun hanya pasrah.

**_SKIP TIME_**_**(~O_O)~ (~O_O)~ (~O_O)~**_

Setelah dua hari perjalanan menuju desa tempat Yuri berada, akhirnya Mizuto dan Han pun telah sampai didesa tersebut, tapi mereka masih dibingungkan dengan lokasi tepatnya rumah Yuri itu, sebenarnya hanya sedikit rumah disitu, bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari, tapi jarak antar rumah yang jauh memperlama pencarian Han dan Mizuto untuk menemukan rumah milik Yuri.

"tinggal yang satu disana" ucap Han menunjuk kesalah satu rumah dilokasi paling tinggi, atau tepatnya diatas bukit.

"mungkin dia disana" ucap Mizuto.

"apa kita akan langsung kesana?" tanya Han kepada Mizuto.

"tidak…kita intip dulu lokasi itu dari jarak jauh…jika memang ada disana, kita akan langsung membawanya pergi dan mengamankannya dulu…setelah itu baru kita akan langsung menangap Yuri" ucap Mizuto .

"bukankah tidak lebih cepat kalau kita langsung saja kesana dan mempergoki Yuri?" tanya Han.

"tidak! Itu akan membahayakan nyawa nona Hinata, rencanakulah yang paling tepat" ucap Mizuto menatap rumah yang lumayan jauh diatas sana.

" baiklah..toh rencanamu selalu berhasil" ucap Han, dan mereka pun pergi mencari spot terbaik untuk mengintai.

Sekarang mereka sedang mengintai rumah yang mereka curigai sebagai rumah Yuri untuk melarikan Hinata, terlihat Mizuto sedang serius mengawasi rumah itu dengan teropong, sementara Han tengah tertidur di atas ranting karena kelelahan, pandangan Mizuto pun sedikit terganggu lantaran sang mentari yang semakin lama semakin tenggelam.

"sial..hari sudah malam" umpatnya lagi lalu kembali berkonsentrasi dengan teropongnya .

Sedetik kemudian, Mizuto pun berhasil menemukan sebuah objek.

"pintunya terbuka..akan ada orang yang keluar"gumamnya saat melihat pintu depan rumah yang sedang di intainya terbuka, dan benar saja betapa kagetnya saat matanya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut indigo panjang terlihat keluar dari dalam rumah tersebut.

"n-nona Hinata!" gumamnya serius, diperhatikannya lagi, Hinata yang tengah berjalan kesuatu tempat itu, semakin jauh meninggalkan rumah…semakin jauh.." mau kemana dia?" gumam Mizuto.

Mizuto pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Han yang sedang terlelap.

"sial! Disaat-saat seperti ini…! ini kesempatan ku" gumam Mizuto lalu meloncat turun dari dahan pohon, meninggalkan Han yang tengah terlelap.

Mizuto bermaksud untuk menghadang Hinata yang sepertinya sudah sangat jauh meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

**Hinata POV**

"Naruto_-kun_! Tolong aku!" teriak Hinata melihat Naruto yang berjarak tak jauh didepannya, ruangan itu sangatlah gelap gulita, Hinata pun berlari menerjang sosok Naruto, tapi semakin lama ia berlari, sosok itu pun semakin menjauh dan menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan matannya

"NARUTO_-kun_!" teriak Hinata dan langsung saja terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

"hah..hah..hah.." nafasnya tersengkal-sengkal karena mimpi buruk tadi.

"mimpi apa aku tadi" gumamnya bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Naruto_-kun_?" tanyanya lagi, tapi dia tak mengenal siapa Naruto itu, tapi sedetik kemudian kepalanya langsung terasa sangat panas dan seakan mau pecah, "arrrggghhh kepalaku kenapa!" rintihnya sambil menjambaki rambut panjang miiknya….. sakit itu pun tak kunjung hilang dan terus menerus bertambah "arrgghh! Sakit!" rintih Hinata.

Semakin kuat Hinata menjambaki rambutnya karena rasa panas di kepalanya, bahkan beberapa helai rambut indigonya pun mulai putus dan terjatuh keatas ranjang, namun tiba-tiba sakit itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh beribu-ribu gambaran ingatannya yang dulu menghilang, seperti sebuah film diputar sangat cepat didalam otaknya, Hinata mulai mengingat siapa itu Naruto dan dimana rumah ini, Hinata terus terdiam mempelajari ribuan ingatannya yang langsung masuk secara tiba-tiba, sampai akhirnya ingatan itu pun tiba saat ia terkena suatu ledakan besar itu, matannya terbutanakn oleh silaunya cahaya ledakan, namun belum sampai kulitnya terbakar akibat api ledakan itu, tubuhnya seperti ditarik oleh seseorang, lalu pandangannya pun langsung menghitam.

"Naruto_-kun_.hiks…hiks.." tangis Hinata menyesal meninggalkan Naruto, pandangannya pun diedarkan keseluruh penjuru ruangan itu, didapatinya tak ada orang disana, Hinata pun langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai berjalan sedikit berlari kearah pintu keluar dengan berlinangkan air mata .

Hinata berhasil keluar dari dalam rumah, langkahnya pun semakin cepat, ia terus berlari menjauhi rumah itu, ia tak memperdulikan kakinya yang telanjang menapaki batu kerikil yang sangat menyiksa, ia terus berlari dan akhirnya masuk kedalam hutan yang sangat lebat, ia beranikan dirinya untuk berjalan semakin memasuki hutan berharap ia segera bertemu dengan naruto ….ia berjalan terus sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah sungai dengan aliran yang cukup deras.

"s-sungai ini deras sekali" gumam Hinata dengan perasaan takut menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, tapi pikirannya yang sudah kalut dan ingin segera bertemu dengan Naruto pun akhirnya mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

Langkahnya hati-hati menapaki batuan sungai yang terasa licin, Hinata sudah sampai ditengah-tengah sungai, namun tiba-tiba aliran sungai itu semakin deras, naas karena batu pijakan kaki Hinata sangat licin, hinata pun terpelesetdan langsung terbawa arus yang sangatlah deras.

"aaaaaa!" teriak Hinata saat tubuhnya terseret "aku tak ingin mati… aku tak ingin mati…Naruto_-kun_ tolong aku…aku tak ingin mati..hiks…" batin Hinata saat mendapati dirinya yang terus terombang ambling derasnya air sungai itu, tangannya tak bisa menggapai apapun untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari arus sungai yang terus menyeret tubuhnya, sampai akhirnya kepalanya terbentur oleh sebuah dahan pohon besar yang melintang, dan sedetik kemudian, pandangannya pun langsung menghitam "n-naru…."

**HINATA POV END**

**_TBC…_**

**____****(~O_O)~ (~O_O)~ (~O_O)~**

**_fiuhh beberapa hari mantengin laptop..akhirnya selesai juga U_U ... n saya cuma berharap moga para readers nga terlalu kecewa dengan chap ini... _**

**_ohh iya maaf buat para reviewers yang nga login , aku nga bisa ngebales reviewan kalian...tapi aku sangatlah berterimakasih..kalian mau meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan review_**

**_yuk..yang belum ngasih review... apapun bentuk reviewnya...kritik..saran...apapun asal membangun...ane akan terima kok... jadi ditunggu reviewnya ya.. _ ___****(~O_O)~ (~O_O)~ (~O_O)~**


	8. Chapter 8

**MISS YOU**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO, HINATA, DAN CHARA YANG LAINNYA ADALAH MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**HAN, YAZI, HIRUKA, YURI, DAN MIZUTO ADALAH MILIK AUTHOR :d**

**GENRE : ROMANCE **

**RETED : T+**

**WARNING: TYPO Everywhere, GEJE, BANYAK PERCAKAPAN, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD, ALUR TIDAK JELAS, DLL**

**HAPPY READING d:**

**.**

" Dimana dia! seharusnya dia disekitar sini!" gumam Mizuto menerobos lebatnya hutan, berbekal sinar bulan purnama , ia terus berusaha mencari Hinata didalam hutan, namun tiba-tiba sepasang alat pendengarannya menangkap jeritan seorang gadis tak jauh dari lokasinya '_aaaaaa!' _, Mizuto pun mulai panik setelah mendengar jeritan yang ia percayai adalah suara Hinata.

"itu nona Hinata!" pekiknya langsung berlari menerobos semak-semak, kearah lokasi teriakan tadi, Mizuto terus menerus berlari… namun langkahnya terhambat oleh sebuah sungai yang mengalir sangat deras

"chakra nona Hinata berakhir sampai disini" gumam Mizuto mendeteksi sisa cakra Hinata, namun pandangan matanya langsung tertuju kearah batu dengan lumut yang terlihat baru saja dipijak oleh seseorang

"jangan-jangan!" pekik Mizuto lalu berlari sekencang mungkin menelusuri aliran sungai itu.

Matanya pun langsung terbelalak saat melihat tubuh Hinata tersangkut di dahan yang melintang ditengah sungai, terlihat Hinata sudah tak sadarkan diri, Mizuto pun langsung bergegas berlari dan berusaha mengapai tubuh Hinata, dan akhirnya berhasil, di bopongnya tubuh lemas dan basah Hinata, lalu dibaringkannya diatas rerumputan dipinggir sungai.

Bercahayakan rembulan, Mizuto terus berusaha menyadarkan Hinata yang masih pingsan, dan usahanya pun sukses lantaran tiba-tiba Hinata tersadar dan langsung menyemburkan air dari dalam mulutnya "uhuk…uhuk..uhuk…" batuk Hinata, Mizuto yang melihat Hinata sudah siuman pun langsung merasa bersyukur.

" yokatta"

" hah..hah.." nafas Hinata memburu, ia bersyukur masih diberikan kesempatan untuk tetap hidup.

" nona Hinata..apa kepalamu pusing?" tanya Mizuto melihat lebam di dahi Hinata.

"s-siapa kau?" tanya Hinata terkejut.

"aku adalah ANBU yang dulu ditugaskan oleh Hokage_-sama_..kau ingat?...dan sekarang tugasku untuk membawamu kembali" ucap Mizuto menjelaskan kepada Hinata , Hinata langsung bersyukur, ia aman untuk sementara.

"..." hinata hanya bisa terdiam, didalam hatinya ia sangat bersyukur _kami-sama...terimakasih_

"nona Hinata kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Mizuto kepada Hinata yang masih terduduk.

"umm..kurasa masih bisa" ucap Hinata lalu berusaha berdiri, namun sepertinya pergelangan kaki kirinya sedikit terlkilir karena terpeleset dan terbentur oleh batu tadi.

Ia hampir saja terjatuh jika saja tak ada sepasang lengan kekar yang menahan pungungnya " mari..kubantu berjalan.." ucap Mizuto menuntun Hinata.

"a-arigatou…" gumam Hinata.

Namun belum selangkah mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari arah belakang mereka "HEI! SIAPA KAU ! MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA HINATA!" teriaknya.

Mizuto pun tak bodoh untuk sekedar mengenali siapa gerangan yang berteriak, Dilain pihak, Hinata sudah ketakutan mendengar suara itu, tubuhnya bergetar, namun lagi-lagi Mizuto tahu kondisi Hinata , "nona Hinata jangan takut..kami disini untuk melindungmu" ucap Mizuto lalu melepaskan tubuh Hinata dan berbalik.

"Yurino! Sudah lama tak bertemu eh?" ucap Mizuto kepada Yuri.

**Yuri POV**

Yuri sedang terduduk di suatu ruangan remang-remang, ditangannya terdapat selembar kertas bertuliskan mantra-mantra. Ya ia sedang membuat sebuah kertas peledak untuk berburu, karena merasa sudah berkutat terlalu lama, Yuri pun berniat untuk keluar untuk mencari udara segar, ia terus berjalan sampai ia sampai diruang tamu, ia terbelalak saat melihat pintu kamar Hinata dan juga puntu depan rumahnya terbuka lebar.

Yuri pun langsung berlari menuju kedalam kamar Hinata, namun betapa kagetnya saat ia tak menemukan penghuni kamar itu didalamnya.

"cih!..sial..sepertinya aku harus lebih sering menyuntikkan obat itu padanya!" ucap Yuri lalu menyambar kunai dan berlari keluar rumah menelusuri jejak Hinata.

Dengan bermodalkan kemampuan sensornya, Yuri pun berusaha mencari jejak cakra Hinata walaupun tipis, ia terus berjalan ditengah gelapnya hutan.

Sampai langkahnya terhenti di dekat sungai dan melihat hinatanya tengah bersama seseorang berpakaian ala ANBU, Yuri pun memberanikan diri untuk berteriak "HEI! SIAPA KAU ! MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA HINATA!" teriaknya, namun sedetik kemudian, ia sudah tak bisa berkata-kata lagi saat mengetahui siapa gerangan sang ANBU tererbut.

"Mizuto?" gumam Yuri mengetahui sang ANBU adalah mantan ketua tim ANBU nya.

**Yuri POV END**

"hei Yuri! Sudah lama tak bertemu eh" ucap Mizuto mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari kantung ninjanya.

"b-bagaimana kau tahu tempat ini?" tanya Yuri tergagap sekaligus takut, ia tahu tak akan mungkin mengalahkan pria didepannya itu, namun jika memang ia harus menyerang sang mantan kapten untuk mendapatkan kembali miliknya, maka kit akan ia lakukan.

"kau meragukanku eh….satu tahun hanya kuhabiskan untuk mencarimu…kau fikir kau akan aman selamanya untuk bersembunyi" ucap Mizuto sambil memainkan kunai dijarinya dan sesekali melirik Yuri yang terlihat frustasi.

"aku sungguh tak menyangka, Yuri! Kau bisa-bisanya melakukan perbuatan seperti ini" ucap Mizuto melirik kearah Hinata yang terduduk diam ketakutan dibelakangnya.

"kau! diamlah!" umpat Yuri, Yuri tak ambil pusing apakah dia akan menang atau tidak, yang ada dipikirannya kini, ia hanya menginginkan Hinatanya kembali, Yuri tak berfikir dua kali dan langsung berlari menyongsong Mizuto berniat untuk mengalahkannya, namun rencananya pun gagal lantaran tiba-tiba perutnya dihantam oleh tendangan seseorang **BUAGH!.**

BUAGH! "argg" rintih Yuri saat punggungnya menghantam batu kali besar dipingir sungai, tubuhnya seketika langsung lemas dan tak bisa berdiri.

"kau sudah bangun Han?" tanya Mizuto kepada Han yang baru saja tiba dan langsung menghajar Yuri dengan tendangan telaknya.

"mheh…seharusnya kau membangunkan ku dulu..bukannya meninggalkanku seperti itu!" ucap Han membelakangi Mizuto, ia sedikit kecea karena terlambat.

"keselamatan nona Hinata adalah prioritas" ucap Mizuto lalu memasukkan kembali kunai miliknya ke tas ninja miliknya lalu berbalik dan berjalan kearah Hinata yang masih duduk terdiam.

Han yang melihat Yuri terkapar tak berdaya, langsung mendekatinya dan berdiri disamping tubuh lemas Yuri "untuk percaya dengan apa yang kau lakukan selama ini..yuri…semua ini sangatlah sulit bagiku" ucap Han kepada mantan sahabatnya " kau kukira adalah orang yang bertindak menggunakan otak, tapi sepertinya aku salah besar!" lanjut Han mengutarakan kekecewaan hatinya ,selama menjadi sahabatnya, Han memang tak terlalu mengetahui sifat asli Yuri, karena memang kebiasaan Yuri yang selalu tertutup, namun setelah kejadian ini, Han langsung mengetahui bagaimana sifat Yuri sebenarnya, Yuri yang sudah tak bisa apa-apa pun hanya meringis sedih merutuki perbuatannya yang sudah sangat terlambat untuk menyesalinya.

"Han! Ikat dia, kita akan membawanya kembali untuk diberikan hukuman" teriak Mizuto yang tengah berjongkok disamping Hinata.

"baiklah" ucap Han, mengeluarkan segulung tali dari dalam kantung ninjanya " kau jangan melawan, Yuri!" ucap Han berusaha mengikat tangan Han, setelah selesai dengan kedua tangan itu, dilanjutkan mengikat kedua kaki Yuri menjadi satu.

" nona Hinata…kakimu sedang cidera" Mizuto melihat lebam dipergelangan kaki kiri Hinata "kita akan menginap sebentar di penginapan, lalu ke-esokan harinya kita akan langsung berangkat" ucap Mizuto menjelaskan rencanannya kepada Hinata yang sedang mengelus pergelangan kakinya

"t-tidak!..kakiku sudah agak baikan..aku sudah kuat berlari…" ucap Hinata menolak usulan Mizuto untuk menginap , ia sungguh berharap dapat bertemu dengan Naruto_-kun_ nya sekarang, ia sangat merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Naruto, Hinata bahkan ragu apakah nanti Naruto akan bisa menerimanya kembali atau tidak, atau bahkan Naruto sudah menemukan penggantinnya, namun walaupun begitu, Hinata tetap ingin segera bertemu dengan Naruto, walaupun hanya sekedar melihat kondisinya.

"tapi..kita butuh 2 hari untuk sampai dikonoha.." ucap Mizuto kepada Hinata, mustahil jika dua hari tanpa henti mereka melakukan perjalanan ke Konoha, secepat-cepatnya mereka tiba, akan membutuhkan waktu setidaknya satu setengah hari, itupun berlari secepat mungkin tanpa henti, melihat kondisi Hinata didepannya, dirasanya sangat tidak mungkin.

" tidak apa-apa ..a-aku sangat ingin bertemu Naruto_-kun_…hiks…" tangis Hinata pun pecah seketika, membayangkan hal yang sangat tidak ia inginkan.

Mizuto yang sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam menghadapi seorang wanita pun hanya mendengus pasrah, sedikit ia berfikir untuk memaksa Hinata untuk menginap sebentar, namun setelah ia fikir lagi, dirasanya dengan melakukan hal seperti itu hanya akan memperkeruh suasana dan menambah buruk kondisi Hinata, ia tak tahu darimana, tapi firasatnya mengatakan kalau gadis didepannya bukanlah seorang yang mudah dibujuk, apalagi dikerasi.

" ya baiklah" ucap Mizuto yang akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Hinata, sekali lagi melihat kondisi Hinata yang lumayan parah, ia kembali meragukan kalau Hinata akan kuat terus berlari, namun sepertinya Mizuto punya ide lain untuk membuat gadis didepannya mau beristirahat sejenak " tapi…jika nona Hinata merasa lelah..langsung bilang kepada saya ya?" dan sepertinya ide Mizuto pun berhasil, Hinata mengangguk, walaupun sangat pelan.

**_(~O_O)~ FLASHBACK OFF (~O_O)~_**

Naruto terperangah seakan tak percaya mendengar cerita yang keluar dari mulut ANBU elit yang dulu ia tugaskan untuk menjaga Hinata, tak dipungkirinya hatinya merasa ada sedikit kekecewaan, penyesalan, dan rasa bersalah, ia seperti sudah menjadi seorang laki-laki yang sangat…sangat tidak berguna.

Ia merasa menjadi pria paling mengecewakan didunia, ia merasa semua keburukan sekarang menjadi satu didalam tubuhnya dan sedikit demi sedikit menciptakan rasa sakit disekitar dadanya.

"s-setelah mendengar ceritamu…sungguh aku seperti merasa menjadi seorang lelaki yang sangat tidak berguna" Naruto menunduk kecewa, perasaan kecewa itu terus saja muncul seakan tak bisa ia cegah, perasaan itu terus keluar dan menciptakan rasa sakit dan perih didalam hatinya, sungguh sekarang Naruto kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu melindungi orang yang paling dicintainya, setelah dulu ero-sannin….dan sekarang Hinata yang harus menanggung ketidak pecusannya menjadi seorang pelindung.

" sudahlah Hokage_-sama_… anda tidaklah salah" ucap Mizuto mencoba meredakan kekecewaan hati Naruto yang semakin lama semakin besar.

" tidak…. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu semua ini!" sambil menjabaki rambut pirangnya, berusaha menghilangkan sedikit saja rasa amarah didalam dadanya "Hinata pernah berkata kalau dia akan kembali!" gumamnya sekarang dengan tangan kirinya mencengkram dadanya "seharusnya sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau hinata sedang disuatu tempat!." ucap Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri, tak terasa cairan bening itu pun keluar kembali "d-dan dia sedang tersiksa!"

Suasana kembali mencekam, hening.. tak ada suara apapun, hanya terdengar deru nafas Naruto yang menandakan ia sedang menahan kesedihan yang siap ia keluarkan kapan saja, siap berteriak sekencang mungin untuk meredakan amarahnya pada dirinya sendiri, Mizuto yang mengetahui akan hal itu pun hanya menghela nafas dan berusaha menenangkan sang pemimpin desa.

" Hokage_-sama_… tidak ada alasan untuk anda menyesal… kalau memang anda tidak tahu menahu bahwa nona Hinata ternyata diculik… itu adalah Hal yang wajar" ucap Mizuto mencoba lagi menenangkan sang Hokage, Dilain pihak ia merasa kasihan dengan sang Hokage, namun Dilain pihak ia sedikit membenarkan perasaan sang Hokage yang terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

" kau fikir aku begitu?" tanya Naruto sedikit mendongkakkan wajahnya berusaha menatap Mizuto dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan, tak terduga, air mata itu ternyata sudah keluar entah sejak kapan.

" ya..tentu saja…. Anda sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin" ucap Mizuto berusaha menemukan sedikit alasan agar sang Hokage sedikit mengampuni dirinya sendiri.

Dan kalimat terakhir Mizuto pun berhasil mengembalikan kepercayaan diri sang Hokage.

" Aku sangatlah bersyukur karena kau sudah menyelamatkan Hinata… aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bisa membalaskan budimu ini" ucap Naruto mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, ia sangat merasa berterimakasih atas usaha dan kerja keras kedua ANBU didepannya.

Tak ada perintah tak ada bayaran, mereka rela menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk mencari kebenaran tentang Hinata, disaat yang lainnya bahkan dirinya sendiri sebagai kekasihnya percaya bahwa Hinata telah benar-benar pergi, namun kedua orang didepannya itu berbeda, mereka tak percaya dan melakukan penyelidikan, Naruto tak tahu lagi bagaimana keselamatan Hinata jika tak ada orang seperti Mizuto dan Han.

" sebenarnya saya melakukan ini karena saya masih merasa bersalah saat saya gagal melindungi nona Hinata waktu itu…dan saya tidak mengharapkan apapun dari anda, Hokage_-sama_" ucap Mizuto merendahkan diri, ia sungguh tak mengharapkan apapun, didalam hati kecilnya, ia hanya merasa ia lah yang harus bertanggung jawab terhadap insiden waktu itu.

" sudahlah… buat saja apa yang akan kuberikan adalah hadiah dariku peribadi" ucap Naruto tersenyum kearah Mizuto, walaupun senyuan itu sedikit menyiratkan kepedihan " nah sekarang apa yang kau inginkan?"

" kalau begitu….. berikan saja saya dan juga teman saya disamping saya ini liburan selama 1 bulan penuh" ucap Mizuto tersenyum, ia membicarakan Han disampingnya, tapi ia tak mengetahui sebenarnya Han sudah sejak tadi tertidur gara-gara mendengar dongeng Mizuto tadi.

" baiklah…. Akan ku bicarakan dengan sasuke…" ucap Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan ANBU didepannya yang tergolong mudah " ngomong-ngomong.. temanmu itu tidurnya pulas sekali?" tanya Naruto melirik kearah Han yang tertidur sambil duduk.

"A-APA!?" Mizuto tak tahu menahu kalau Han ternyata tertidur, betapa terkejutnya saat ia menolehkan kepalanya mendapati Han sedang tertidur pulas dengan kepala terdongak keatas "eeehh! HAN!" bentak Mizuto kesal menepuk paha sahabatnya itu , ia merasa malu dengan sang Hokage, mereka adalah ANBU elit, seharusnya hal seperti ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"apa…e-ehh..ada apa?" Han terkejut tiba-tiba dibentak oleh Mizuto, namun saat pandangan mata Han melihat kearah Mizuto, ia langsung menciut lantaran mendapati Mizuto men-deathglare-nya.

" kau!" geram Mizuto kecewa terhadap sahabatnya itu _seharusnya itu tidak boleh terjadi!._

" sudahlah…tidak apa" ucap Naruto melerai kedua ANBU didepannya yang sedang bertengar " kalian tak mau membangunkan Hinata bukan?"

" m-maafkan kami Hokage_-sama_" ucap Mizuto dan Han secara bersamaan, mereka merasa bersalah karena melakukan tindakan yang tidak pantas didepan sang Hokage.

" satu lagi yang ingin kutanyakan" ucap Naruto berubah menjadi serius, Mizuto dan Han yang merasa ditatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh arti pun langsung terdiam dan berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Hokage mereka.

" dimana sibrengsek itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penuh kemarahan.

" soal itu! Kita langsung menyerahkannya kepada divisi interogasi" ucap Mizuto menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, seakan lupa dengan permasalahannya dengan Han, han un langsung bernafas lega.

"begitu ya!" Naruto merasa lega karena orang yang telah menculik miliknya telah ditempatkan ditempat yang tepat. "baiklah sekarang kalian boleh pergi" ucap Naruto menyilangkan lengannya dan memperbolehkan kedua ANBU yang ia tahan sejak pagi buta tadi untuk pergi.

" baiklah Hokage_-sama_" ucap Mizuto " tapi sebelumnya….saya ingin memberitahu kondisi kesehatan nona Hinata"

" maksutmu?" tanya Naruto heran.

" begini… sepanjang perjalanan kulihat nona Hinata terus menerus memegangi kepalanya… kami sudah berusaha membujuknya untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi… tapi dia selalu mengelak dan berkata kalau dia baik-baik saja" ucap Han melanjutkan kalimat Mizuto.

" begitu!" ucap Naruto sedikit menghela nafas _hah.. sepertinya sifat keras kepalany tidak pernah berubah_ "kalau begitu, setelah dia terbangun aku akan langsung menanyakannya tentang hal itu.." ucap Naruto sedikit melirik kearah Hinata yang sedang tertidur sangat pulas diranjangnya.

" baiklah kalau begitu..Hokage_-sama_, kami pergi dulu" ucap kedua ANBU tersebut lalu menghilang ditengah kepulan asap putih.

Hening kembali menyeruak setelah kepergian kedua ANBU penyelamat kekasihnya itu, hanya suara keramaian kegiatan pasar di luar sana, sedikit menghela nafas pelan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya berharap sesuatu bisa merelekskan kepalanya untuk sesaat, bukannya ia tidak senang saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya yang sejak sat tahun yang lalu meninggalkannya dan sempat tadi malam ia sangat merindukannya, sekarang tengah terbaring pulas diranjangnya, tapi hanya saja...perasaan merasa bersalah itu terus saja muncul.

Karena Naruto harus menjalankan tugas seorang hokage, Naruto pun langsung bergegas mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan pakaian ninjanya yang bersih, serta mengenakan jubah kebangaannya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, mau tidak mau Naruto harus pergi meninggalkan apartemennya, sedikit perasaan tak terima pun kembali muncul, ia ingin menemani Hinata seharian, memandangi wajah manisnya yang telah 1 tahun tak dilihatnya, menemaninya selagi ia tertidur, namun naas, pekerjaan menjadi seorang Hokage tidaklah bisa dianggap remeh, sekali saja ia membolos, mungkin akan berakibat lebih buruk padanya, mungkin kepalanya akan pecah lantaran terkena SHANAROO Sakura, _tidak! _Gumamnya dalam hati membantah rencana menbolosnya.

Namun dengan berat hati, ia harus meninggalkan Hinata _aku tak bisa meninggalkan Hinata sendirian disini _gumam Naruto memandangi wajah polos Hinata yang tengah tertidur, sampai akhirnya ide itu muncul _ahh kenapa aku tak menggunakan bunshinku saja! _Gumamnya lalu menerpalkan segel tangan lalu **POFF.**

Munculan satu bunshin disamping Naruto, Naruto langsung mengutarakan maksutnya kepada bunshin dirinya untuk menjaga Hinata selama ia pergi, ia mewanti-wanti agar jangan sampai menyentuh Hinata, karena Hinata adalah miliknya, _huh…aku kan juga kau! Berarti dia juga milikku _batin sang bunshin yang merasa bosan diceramahi dan diwanti-wanti oleh dirinya yang asli "KAU MENGERTI!" bentak Naruto yang asli karena mendapati sang bunshin menguap bosan, "iya-iya!" ucap bunsin Naruto sambil memutarkan matanya tanda ia sangat bosan

Setelah semua yang ia persiapkan untuk Hinata, dari makanan, sampai bunshin untuk menjaga Hinata, hatinya tetap saja tidak rela meninggalkannya, namun lagi-lagi dengan membayangkan si rambut pink itu saja langsung membuatnya bergidik ngeri, terpasa ia harus tetap menjalankan tugasnya menjadi Hokage yang sudah ia cita-citakan sejak kacil "kau! Jaga Hinata baik-baik..aku akan pulang 5 jam lagi!" Naruto mewanti-wanti bunshinnya lagi sebelum meninggalkan apartemennya dan menutup pintunya BLAM!

**O0O**

**Di ruang interogasi.**

" dimana dia?"

" dia masih didalam ruang Interogasi bersama Ibiki, Hokage_-sama_" jawab seorang berambut indigo dikucir menyerupai buah nanas, ya ia adalah Mitarashi Anko, didepannya berdiri sang Hokage yang menanyakan tentang seorang yang dibawa oleh dua orang ANBU kesini, "anda harus secepatnya memberitahu kebenaran ini Hokage_-sama_" ucap Anko kepada Naruto yang tengah berjalan melewati dirinya, ia sudah tahu tentang kebenaran Hinata karena ia juga ikut menginterogasi Yuri.

" tidak! Aku akan memberitahu semuannya besok saja…dia masih lelah" ucap Naruto lalu

**CKLEK**! , membuka pintu ruang interogasi

Yuri nampak kaget mendapati sesosok tinggi besar dengan jubah merah khasnya telah memasuki ruang yang selama 4 jam ini telah digunakan untuk mengintrogasinya, matanya tak berani menatap sang Hokage yang kapanpun siap untuk menghajarnya.

" Hokage_-sama_" ucap Ibiki lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung membungkukkan badannya didepan sang Hokage, sementara Naruto hanya berjalan melewati Ibiki yang masih menunduk, menatap tajam sosok didepannya yang tengah duduk terborgol.

" apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Naruto kepada Ibiki dengan nada tegas sekaligus berwibawa, lalu Naruto pun melangkah-kan kakinya menuju kursi kosong didepan Yuri dan mendudukinya , Ibiki yang mendengarnya pun langsung menegakkan badannya dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan sang Hokage.

" tidak banyak Hokage_-sama_…sepertinya ia tak membahayakan desa…" ucap Ibiki menjelaskan sambil menatap kearah Yuri yang masih menunduk

" baiklah!…tinggalkan kami berdua" ucap Naruto menyuruh Ibiki keluar dari ruang interogasi, ia ingin menanyakan beberapa hal kepada Yuri, sungguh ia masih penasaran kenapa ia bisa bertindak nekat seperti itu, memang hinatanya cantik dan manis, tapi apakan sampai gila seperti itu

" baiklah Hokage_-sama_" ucap Ibiki lalu melangkah-kan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut CKLEK suara pintu tertutup

Suasana begitu hening, tidak! Bahkan lebih hening, sunyi, menyeramkan, bahkan bisa dibilang setelah pintu ruang interogasi tersebut ditutup oleh Ibiki, ruangan itu langsung terpenuhi dengan aura membunuh yang kuat, hanya detikan jam yang sepertinya mengeluarkan suara lebih keras dari biasanya, ditatapnya tajam-tajam orang didepannya itu, _jadi dia orangnya _batin sang Hokage, Naruto pun mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mengitari Yuri, Yuri pun hanya memejamkan matanya berharap rasa sakit dari rasengan yang akan dihadiahkan untuknya akan sedikit berkurang.

**TBC...**

**huh... mungkin chapter ini akan mengecewakan kalian semuannya...cuma biss berharap tak terlalu buruk (T-T)**


	9. Chapter 9

**MISS YOU**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO, HINATA, DAN CHARA YANG LAINNYA ADALAH MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**HAN, YAZI, HIRUKA, YURI, DAN MIZUTO ADALAH MILIK AUTHOR :d**

**GENRE : ROMANCE **

**RETED : T+**

**WARNING: TYPO, GEJE, BANYAK PERCAKAPAN, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD, ALUR TIDAK JELAS, DLL**

**HAPPY READING d:**

**.**

**.**

" sebenarnya apa motifmu menculik kekasihku?" tanya Naruto to the point, ia sungguh sangat penasaran dengan orang didepan-nya ini , apa Hinata-nya sebegitu cantik dan manisnya sampai orang didepan-nya ini bisa kehilangan akal, namun Naruto sendiri juga mengakui sih, kalau Hinata memang sangat cantik dan manis "hei! pandang aku saat aku berbicara denganmu!" bentak Naruto berusaha sesabar mungkin.

Berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian didalam dirinya, Yuri berusaha mendongak-kan kepalanya dan mencoba menatap sang Hokage, ia bahkan sudah membayangkan wajah marah Hokage-nya, namun pemikirannya salah besar, ia terkaget-kaget lantaran mendapati sang Hokage sedang tersenyum tipis kearah-nya, tak ada kebencian disana _ada apa dengannya! _Batin Yuri, ia bingung dengan Hokage-nya, seharusnya ia sudah dihajar-nya dari awal bertemu.

" kau bahkan sampai tega membunuh orang dan memalsukan kematian kekasihku….. apa Hinata sebegitu cantiknya kah sampai kau langsung menjadi orang gila seperti itu?" tanya sang Hokage memangku kaki kirinya sambil masih menatap kearah Yuri " jelaskan padaku"

Yuri hanya diam saja dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, wajahnya datar, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan semua ketakutan didalam dirinya.

" seharusnya kalau kau memang jatuh hati dengan kekasihku…..paling tidak kita kan bisa bersaing secara sehat….. tidak dengan menyiksanya dengan terus-terusan menyuntikkan obat itu!" ucap Naruto sekarang dengan nada tegas " sudah berapa kali kau menyuntikkan obat itu?" tanya Naruto lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah belakang Yuri lagi.

"12 kali" ucap Yuri akhirnya membuka mulutnya "tenang saja…obat itu tak mempunyai efek samping" jelas Yuri sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu Naruto yang mendengar kekasihnya sudah diperlakukan seperti itu pun berusaha menahan amarahnya, mati-matian dia berusaha tak menggerakkan tangannya hanya untuk membuat rasengan untuk digunakannya menghantam kepala Yuri "sebanyak itukah?...emmm..12 kali!" , dan sekarang suara sang Hokage berubah parau.

" Yuri! Kau menculik Hinata dariku, menyembunyikannya selama '1 tahun' dirumahmu sendiri, dan menyuntikkan obat sialan itu pada kekasihku!" gumam sang Hokage lalu melangkah lagi menuju tempat duduknya lalu dudu lagi " berat rasanya membuat diriku sendiri tak menghajarmu sampai mati!"

Yuri tetap diam seribu bahasa, dia hanya menunduk memandangi kakinya sendiri, raut mukanya datar, tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa.

" apa kau menikmatinya?"

Dan sukses pertanyaan dari sang Hokage membuat Yuri mendongakkan kepalanya, ia menatap sang Hokage heran.

"hei..kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Ucap Naruto "aku Cuma bertanya seperti itu…..kau sudah menyembunyikannya dariku…kau pasti pernah menidurinya bukan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap kearah jam dinging .

" apa maksut anda?" tanya Yuri dengan tegas nan penuh amarah " saya tidak membawa Hinata hanya untuk masalah seperti itu! Dan saya juga bukanlah orang yang…" , " sudahlah! Dia menganggapmu sebagai suaminya… mudah bagimu melakukan itu dengan Hinata bukan?" kalimat Yuri pun tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Naruto, dan sekarang terlihat Naruto menatapnya dengan aura kebencian yang sangat kuat.

" anda salah Hokage_-sama_" ucap Yuri berusaha sekuat mungkin menatap mata sang Hokage "walaupun Hinata menggangap saya sebagai suaminya! Namun entah kenapa dia selalu menolakku setiap kita akan melakukan hal seperti itu….dan saya pun juga tak lantas memakasanya seperti seorang maniak!"

" heh…..benarkah itu?" tanya Naruto meremehkan " aku meragukan itu…. Selama satu tahun dan kau hanya diam saja…?"

" terserah anda percaya dengan saya atau tidak Hokage_-sama_!" ucap Yuri masih dengan tatapan seriusnya " saya tertarik dengan Hinata, bukanlah dari tubuhnya atau kecantikannya, namun karena kebaikan-nya!" ucap Yuri lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

" dia memang seorang wanita yang kuat" gumam Naruto " seorang wanita secantik Hinata ditambah dengan kebaikan hatinya, mungkin hanya dialah yang sifat seperti itu"

Yuri yang tiba-tiba mendengar gumaman Naruto pun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya _apa maksutnya? _Batin Yuri menatap sosok Naruto terlihat mendongakkan kepalanya keatas

" kuharap kau berkata jujur" gumam Naruto lalu menatap Yuri dengan tersenyum .

" kau datang kesini hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Yuri heran dengan sang Hokage.

" kuharap kau sudah menyesali perbuatanmu dan tak mengulanginya lagi" ucap Naruto beranjak dari duduknya lalu berbalik.

**CKLEK** suara pintu dibuka oleh sang Hokage

" bagaimana Hokage_-sama_?" tanya Ibiki ssesaat setelah Naruto menutup pintu raung interogasi.

" Selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu" ucap sang Hokage lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu kursi diruangan tersebut unduk duduk.

" Baiklah Hokage-sama!" Naruto lalu beranjak dari duduknya " aku pulang dulu"

**O0O**

Lima jam telah berlalu _seharusnya dia sudah pulang sekarang _batin sang bunshin yang tengah tiduran disofa.

**CKLEK..** pintu terbuka

"kau ternyata" ucap sang bunshin yang menyadari dirinya yang aslilah yan membuka pintu itu "bagaimana kondisinya? Apa dia sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi sesaat setelah menutup pintu, pandangannya langsung tertuju kearah Hinata yang masih tertidur pulas _Hinata sudah seperti putri tidur saja _ gumamnya sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata.

" belum…. Dia masih tertidur" ucap sang bunshin sambil tetap tiduran lalu **POFF**, si bunshin menghilang ditengah kepulan asap putih.

"_hime_…. Bangun…." Naruto yang kini tengah terduduk disamping ranjang,ia merasa sekarang saatnya lah kekasihnya harus bangun, dia harus makan bukan, dielusnya pipi pualam gadisnya yang masih tertidur pulas dengan jari jemarinya, _lembut _gumamnya merasakan betapa lembutnya pipi itu "_hime_…bangunlah..kau sudah tidur selama 7 jam" ucap Naruto sambil menyibakkan poni rata Hinata, lalu mencium kening itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan saat itulah Hinata mulai terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"ennghh" lenguh Hinata, tangannya pun mulai terangkat berusaha menggapai matanya yang terasa lengket, "Naruto_-kun_?" gumam Hinata sambil mengosok-gosok kedua matanya dengan pungung telapak tangannya.

**CUP **

didaratkannya lagi ciuman penuh kasih itu didahi sang gadis yang masih terbaring " bangunlah…kau sudah tidur selama 7 jam…kau tak lapar?" tanya Naruto mengelus surai indigo Hinata yang sekarang semakin panjang.

" a-aku tidak lapar" gumam Hinata berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya .

" sudahlah…walaupun kau tidak lapar..tapi kau harus makan" ucap Naruto sambil memijit kaki sang gadis " tapi kau harus mandi dulu..ini pakaian gantimu" uca Naruto memberikan sebuah kimono berwarna lavender kepada Hinata.

" e-ehh...i-ini?" tanya Hinata sedikit heran saat melihat kimono yang sepertinya baru saja dibelikan oleh Naruto .

" apa kau suka? Semoga warna kesukaanmu tetap lavender" ucap Naruto sedikit tersenyum simpul.

" u-umm…a-aku suka" ucap Hinata memperhatikan kimono lavender yang sekarang telah berpindah tangan kepadanya "a-arigatou Naruto_-kun_" gumam Hinata menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan rona merahnya .

" apa kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata " tadi ANBU yang mengantarkanmu memberitahuku kalau kau selalu memegangi kepalamu"

" k-kurasa tidak…. H-hanya sedikit terasa kaku di tenguk" ucap Hinata memegangi lehernya " N-naruto_-kun_ tidak pergi ke kantor Hokage?"

" aku sudah pulang _hime_… kau tidur terlalu lama…. Coba kau lihat jam berapa sekarang" ucap Naruto dengan lembut sambil menunjuk kearah jam dinding berwarna lavender hadiah dari Hinata 1 tahun yang lalu, disana terlihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang.

" g-gomenne Naruto_-kun_..a-aku tidur terlalu lama" ucap Hinata merasa bersalah.

" harus ku akui… kau memang seperti putri tidur hihi" ucap Naruto cengingiran " yasudah..sekarang mandi lalu kita akan makan bersama…oke"

" umm" Hinata mengangguk.

Lama Naruto menunggu Hinata yang tengah mandi, dipandanginya semangkuk bubur yang tadi ia beli saat perjalanan pulang, terlihat kepulan asap itu, tanda bubur itu masih hangat, sesekali ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat mendengar gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi, sempat ia berfikir untuk bergabung dengan gadisnya, namun, pemikiran menum itu cepat-cepat ia tendang jauh-jauh dari alam pikirannya , Hinata baru saja kembali, ia harus menunggu saat-saat yang tepat.

Tak lama kemudian **CKLEK** pintu kamar mandi itu pun terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok gadis berambut indigo sepantat _ternyata rambut Hinata sudah sepanjang itu _gumamnya terpesona dengan kecantikan gadisnya yang sepertinya tak pudar sedikit pun, dipandanginya gadis itu lekat-lekat,cara dia melangkah…cara dia mengeringkan rambut itu…dan cara dia tersenyum, tak disadari Naruto, Hinata merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Naruto_-kun_? Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Hinata yang kini tengah berjalan kearah meja makan untuk menghampiri Naruto, Hinata telah mengenakan kimono lavender pembelian Naruto, sungguh, pakaian itu sangat cocok dan Hinata menjadi sangat anggun.

Naruto langsung tersentak saat Hinata memergoki perbuatannya "_hime_…" gumam Naruto dengan pandangan yang seakan tak bisa lepas dari wajah manis gadisnya.

" Naruto_-kun_ kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang sekarang sudah terduduk disamping Naruto, aroma lavender itu pun langsung menyeruak kedalam indra penciuman Naruto, sungguh seperti aroma relaksasi, dipejamkannya mata beririskan spahire itu mencoba menangkap setiap ketenangan yang terpancar dari aroma tubuh sang kekasih.

Hinata sungguh heran dengan perilaku Naruto _Naruto-kun kenapa sih? _batin Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, dilihatnya Naruto sedang memejamkan matanya sambil sesekali mengambil nafas panjang, semakin penasaran dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto, Hinata pun mencoba bertanya kembali "Naruto_-kun_ kau sedang apa?" tanya Hinata sambil memiringkan kepalanya tanda penasaran.

Dan seketika itu pula sang sapphire lalu menunjukkan keindahannya "huhh…aromamu sungguh menenangkan _hime_.." gumam Naruto menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan seolah siap memakannya kapan saja .

"e-eh!" pekik Hinata dengan wajah yang sangat memerah saat mendengar gumaman Naruto. Ya walaupun gumaman Naruto terdengar cukup pelan, namun masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Hinata.

" ahh iya hampir lupa" ucap Naruto lalu meraih sendok disamping mangkuk bubur, lalu diambilnya sesendok bubur, ia berniat untuk menyuapi gadisnya "_hime_…buka mulutmu..aaa" gumam Naruto seolah mengabaikan wajah hinata yang semerah tomat.

" N-naruto_-kun_…aku bisa makan sendiri!" pekik Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sungguh ia sangat malu sekarang .

" ssstt…kalau kau tidak mau makan….aku yang akan memakanmu…" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman penuh kemesuman, dan **BLUSH!** Seketika itu pula wajah Hinata bertambah memerah "ayo buka mulutmu…aak".

" b-baiklah" ucap Hinata lalu mengizinkan sesendok penuh bubur itu masuk melewati bibir tipisnya "nahh…enak kan?" tanya Naruto mengambil sesendok lagi bubur dari dalam mangkuk, sementara Hinata berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak pingsan.

5 menit kemudian, Hinata telah menghabiskan bubur yang disuapkan oleh Naruto, tangan mungil itu berniat mengusap sisa bubur yang menempel di sudut bibirnya, namun sepertinya ia harus menelan ludahnya sendiri lantaran tangan Naruto tiba-tiba menahan tangannya "_hime_… itu bagianku" ucap Naruto tersenyum penuh arti sambil tetap menahan tangan Hinata.

" b-bagian Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Hinata gelagapan.

" ya… aku ingin mencicipinya" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya didepan wajah Hinata yang kembali memerah **GLUP!** Hinata sudah tak mampu berbuat apa-apa " _hime_…." gumam Naruto, dan sedetik kemudian, terdengar desahan Hinata menahan nikmat saat bibir Naruto menyapu bibirnya dan sesekali mengulumnya "umm..gurih" gumam Naruto melepaskan kulumannya.

"Naruto_-kun_~" ucap Hinata menunduk sangat malu, dan tingkah laku Hinata pun langsung disambut gelak tawa Naruto "hahaha….kau ini.." ucap Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Hinata, lalu berdiri dan membawa mangkuk yang kini telah kosong untuk dicucinya.

" Naruto_-kun_ mau dibawa kemana mangkuk itu?" tanya Hinata menghentikan langkah Naruto "biar aku saja yang mencucinya".

Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, Hinata yang melihatnya pun hanya menatap heran kekasihnya itu, dihati kecilnya ia merasa senang _yokatta..naruto-kun sepertinya masih mencintaiku _gumam Hinata, dan seulas senyumpun terpatri di wajah polosnya.

**O0O**

Setelah sekian jam bertahtah di puncak kejayaannya, sang mentari pun akhirnya harus rela menyerahkan tugasnya menyinari sang bumi kepada sang rembulan, perlahan sang mentari beringsut meninggalkan singgasananya, burung-burung pun beterbangan menghiasi langit orange itu, berniat kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing setelah berkelana seharian, suasana sore yang nyaman dan tenang.

Waktu menunjukkan jam 4 sore didesa Konoha, para warga desa pun mulai berangsur-angsur kembali ke kediamannya setelah melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Menikmati indahnya sore di balkon apartemennya , terlihat seorang pemuda pirang tengah berdiri memeluk seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang terlihat mengenakan kimono sewarna sepasang alat pandangnya, ya lavender.

Sang gadis menutup matanya mencoba menikmati setiap sapuan snag pria di tengkuknya, memberikan rasa geli sekaligus nikmat menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya "_hime_…" gumam sang pria dengan wajah yang ia benamkan dirambut kekasihnya " aku sangat merindukanm...u"

" Naruto_-kun_" gumam sang gadis sambil memejamkan matanya, "aku juga merindukan Naruto_-kun_" dan seketika itu pula pelukan Naruto terasa lebih kencang, memaksa kelopak mata yang tengah menyembunyikan manik lavender itu terbuka .

" kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku?" gumam Naruto menghirup aroma shampoo di surai indigo Hinata " apa alasanmu meninggalkanku?"

" gomenne Naruto_-kun_~" gumam Hinata lirih, tapi Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya " aku tak mau merepotkan Naruto_-kun_"

" ahh kau ini… kau membuatku menjadi seperti seorang pria yang paling tidak berguna" gumam Naruto " apa artinya menyandang gelar kage jika melindungi kekasihnya saja tidak bisa"

Dan sedetik kemudian, hembusan angin pun menerpa Naruto dan Hinata yang masih saling berpelukan, surai indigo itu melambai-lambai mengikuti arah angin sore yang menerpannya, mencoba mencari ketenangan disana, dipejamkan kembali mata lavender itu, menerima terpaan angin yang mengenai wajah putih nan polos "hah" gumam sang gadis .

" maaf telah mengecewakan Naruto_-kun_…." Gumam Hinata " aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar"

Naruto meresapi setiap aroma yang keluar dari tubuh kekasihnya, menenangkan, semua nya begitu membuatnya tenang, walaupun tak dipungirinya didalam hatinya ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal, namun sepertinya semua itu sedikit terlupakan karena seorang gadis didalam pelukannya "huhh…kau memang gadis keras kepala"

"_hime_…" gumam Naruto meletakkan dagunya dibahu sang gadis " karena aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi…minggu depan…aku akan menjadikanmu seorang Uzumaki" gumam Naruto lalu mengecup leher Hinata

" bukankah terlalu terburu-buru Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Hinata membelai surai kuning Naruto, tak diketahui naruto, wajah hinata sudah sangat memerah.

" tidak ada yang terburu-buru _hime_… " gumam Naruto " aku tak mau kehilangan milikku yang paling berharga untuk kedua kalinya lagi" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

**BLUSH!** Wajah Hinata pun langsung merona sangat merah mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu .

Tak terasa, kemesaraan mereka berdua pun harus berakhir karena sang mentari ternyata telah sepenuhnya menghilangkan cahaya terangnya, dan digantikan oleh rembulan yang sudah bertahta diatas sana, desiran angin pun semakin bertambah dingin, membuat tubuh Hinata kedinginan, karena kulit seputih saljunya terkena terpaan angin malam "Naruto_-kun_! Dingin..Brr!" gumam Hinata, Naruto yang masih tetap setia memeluk gadisnya pun mengerti dengan keadaan sekitar yang berubah menjadi sangat dingin.

Tak meminta izin sang gadis, tiba-tiba Naruto langsung menyusupkan lengannya dilipatan lutut sang gadis dan membopong sang gadis dengan gaya bridal style "aaaa!" pekik Hinata saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat.

" dingin hemm?" tanya Naruto memandangi wajah polos Hinata " mau kuhangatkan _hime_?"

" Naruto_-kun_~" gumam sang gadis merona merah, _dihangatkan Naruto-kun? _Batin Hinata.

" kurasa tubuhmu sudah pulih sepenuhnya…" ucap Naruto sambil melangkah menuju kedalam apartemennya dan BLAM pintu itu tertutup dengan sedikit keras "jadi….aku ingin mengetesmu..hehe…apa kau masih sekuat dulu" ucap Naruto membaringkan tubuh Hinata diatas ranjangnya , Hinata hanya menatap naruto seakan mengiyakan apa yang akan dilakukan sang kekasih "_hime_… wajahmu memerah lagi"

**TBC….**

**jika kecewa dengan chapter ini... tolong berikan kritik dan masukan untuk ku lewat review ya ): **


	10. Chapter 10

**MISS YOU**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO, HINATA, DAN CHARA YANG LAINNYA ADALAH MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE : ROMANCE **

**RETED : T+**

**WARNING: TYPO, GEJE, BANYAK PERCAKAPAN, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD, ALUR TIDAK JELAS, DLL**

**HAPPY READING d:**

.

.

"Ennghh" lenguh Hinata saat secercah sinar mentari yang menyusup disela-sela gorden apartemen Naruto langsung menerpa wajah manis nya, mata-nya sedikit mengerjab-ngerjab lalu terbuka saat menyadari dirinya tertidur dengan posisi tak wajar, dadanya serasa sangat sesak karena tidur tengkurap diatas tubuh Naruto, gadis itu pun berusaha bangkit dengan mengunakan kedua tanganya bertumpu pada dada Naruto

"ahh.." lenguh gadis tersebut menyadari dirinya masih menyatu dengan tubuh pria dibawahnya.

" enngghh…Hinata?..sudah bangun" gumam Naruto sedikit membuka matanya menatap Hinata yang tengah terduduk di atasnya, atau lebih tepatnya dipinggulnya.

" Naruto_-Kun_..gomen..membuatmu terbangun.." ucap Hinata memaksakan senyumnya, lalu mengangkat pingulnya berusaha memisahkan diri dari tubuh Naruto "ahh…d-dadaku sesak…." gumam Hinata menjatuhkan diri disamping Naruto yang tak diketahuinya telah tertidur kembali

"Naruto_-Kun_ bangun~!" Hinata sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto disampingnya, berusaha membangunkan kembali pemuda kuning itu.

" _Hime_…" ucap Naruto terbangun dan langsung memeluk tubuh polos Hinata disampingnya.

" naru…to_-Kun_!" pekik Hinata saat tubuhnya semakin erat dipeluk oleh Naruto, sepertinya Naruto tengah mengira bahwa tubuh Hinata adalah gulingnya.

" nyem..nyem..nyem… Hinatahh…." gumam Naruto dengan mata tertutup semakin menikmati tidurnya.

" Naruto_-Kun_~ setidaknya lepaskan aku dulu! …aku ingin membuat sarapan" ucap Hinata sedikit mendorong dada bidang Naruto dengan kedua lengannya.

" Ramen…" gumam Naruto tak mau melepaskan Hinata dari pelukannya "aku ingin ramen…" dan seringaian tipis pun terlukis di wajah Naruto.

" i-iyah…t-tapi lepaskan aku dulu Naruto_-Kun_!" ucap Hinata menahan dirinya yang semakin erat dipeluk oleh Naruto.

"hhooammz" uap Naruto lalu melepaskan Hinata dari pelukannya, membiarkan Hinata memasak untuk hari ini, sementara sekarang Naruto malah bergerak memungungi Hinata.

Dadanya sedikit terasa sesak karena posisi tidurnya semalam yang sangat tidak etis , namun ia harus membuat sarapan untuknya dan Naruto_-Kun_ bukan? , dengan sedikit usaha, Hinata akhirnya berhasil bangkit lalu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur itu, sedikit menghirup udara segar pagi hari mencoba mengusir rasa sesak didadanya yang terasa sangat panas.

"Hahhhh" Hinata menghela nafas, diputarkan matanya kesegala arah mencoba menemukan kimono nya yang tadi malam dibuang entah kemana oleh Naruto "ah itu dia" gumam Hinata sambil melirik kearah kain berwarna lavender yang tersangkut di-kursi meja makan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata mencoba bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menuju lokasi kimono nya berada, hampir saja ia terjatuh lantaran tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi kabur setelah dua langkah berjalan, beruntung tangan kirinya mampu mengapai lemari pakaian Naruto disampingnya , jika tidak, mungkin saja ia bisa terjatuh.

Sepertiya Hinata masih sangat kelelahan, karena hampir semalaman Naruto terus saja memaksanya untuk bermain dengannya, karena Hinata yang tak mau mengecewakan Naruto, tak memperdulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang sangat kelelahan, dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha mengimbangi gerakan tubuh Naruto yang seakan tak memiliki rasa lelah.

"T-tubuhku lemas sekali" gumam Hinata mencoba melangkah lagi mendekat kearah kimono nya, Yang walaupun jaraknya sangat dekat, namun terasa begitu jauh bagi Hinata.

Setelah berhasil menggapai kimono itu, Hinata langsung memakai kimononya dan langsung duduk diatas kursi didekatnya "huhh….apa aku nanti bisa memasak?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, ia meragukan staminanya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih, pandangan sayu-nya langsung tertuju kearah Naruto yang masih tidur terlentang diatas ranjang "Naruto_-Kun_.." gumam Hinata dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"humm..baiklah sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mengeluh!" gumam Hinata menyemangati dirinya yang masih terasa lemas, dengan sedikit usaha, atau lebih tepatnya memaksakan dirinya , Hinata pun berhasil bangkit dari kursi tempat duduknya untuk berdiri, walaupun sesekali kepalanya terasa berputar, namun semua itu tak langsung menyurutkan semangat Hinata untuk memasakkan Naruto sarapan.

"semoga saja Naruto_-Kun_ punya sesuatu untuk dimasak" gumam Hinata berusaha melangkahkan kakinya menuju kulkas berwarna putih didalam dapur.

"ahh…yokatta.." pekiknya setelah melihat sebungkus ramen instan didalam kulkas didepannya yang telah ia buka " tapi cuma satu.." gumamnya lagi berusaha mencari ramen lain didalam kulkas tersebut.

"ahh sudahlah… toh aku juga tak terlalu lapar" diambilnya ramen tersebut lalu kembali menutup pintu kulkas itu.

**_CKLEK!_** Suara knop kompor gas yang diputar oleh Hinata, api biru itu pun seketika muncul dibawah panci yang sudah diberi air oleh, setelah menunggu selama 5 menit agar air didalam panci itu mendidih, Hinata langsung memasukkan mie ditangannya kedalam panci lalu disusul oleh bumbu-bumbu yang sudah ia racik sembari menunggu air didalam panci itu mendidih.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu Ramen nya matang, Hinata pun mulai menuangkan mie beserta kuah nya kedalam mangkuk yang berukuran cukup besar, ia ambil sedikit sayuran untuk menghias ramen buatannya agar terlihat cantik.

" Akhirnya selesai juga…" gumam Hinata memandangi ramen karyanya sendiri, tanpa sadar sepasang lengan tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya " e-ehh…Naruto_-Kun_ sudah bangun?" tanya Hinata menyadari sang pemilik sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

" setelah mencium aroma ramen buatanmu… kantuk-ku serasa menghilang.." ucap Naruto meletakkan dagunya dipundak Hinata "semoga saja rasa ramen buatanmu tak berubah..hehe"

" m-maaf jika nanti ramen-nya tidak enak… sebenarnya aku sedikit lupa dengan susunan bumbunya" ucap Hinata menunduk sedikit menyesal karena setelah sekian lama dirinya dilarang memasak ramen menyebabkan keahliannya dalam meracuk bumbu ramen menjadi sedikit menghilang.

" hum… kita coba saja…. Jika ramenmu tidak enak kau harus menerima hukuman dariku.." ucap Naruto lalu mencium pipi Hinata.

" e-ehh..h-hukuman apa lagi Naruto_-Kun_?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang semakin memanas, ia sangat tak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto _hukuman? _Batin Hinata.

" emm.. aku belum memikirkannya…." Ucap Naruto bertingkah seperti berfikir keras, memikirkan hukuman yang tepat untuk menjahili gadisnya " aha" dan secercah ide pun melintasi pikirannya "kau harus memenuhi hutangmu tadi malam..hehe…siapa suruh kau pingsan disaat menit-menit terakhir..hehe" ucap Naruto menyeringai penuh arti.

" e-ehh..t-tapi aku sangat lelah Naruto_-Kun_" ucap Hinata merona lebih merah lagi, sungguh, dirinya sudah sangat lelah setelah meladeni permainan Naruto semalaman, ditambah lagi dengan hukuman yang akan diberikan Naruto padanya, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata merinding _N-Naruto-Kun mau melakukannya lagi? Apa tubuhku masih bisa menerimanya? _Batin Hinata meragukan tubuhnya yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya.

" ahaha…bercanda _Hime_…bercanda…" tawa Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, dan sepertinya usahanya menjahili Hinata pun sukses saat menyadari wajah ketakutan gadisnya , dan Hinata yang mendengar tawaan Naruto pun langsung menghela nafas lega " mana mungkin aku akan melakukan itu lagi…" lanjut Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Hinata, lalu berjalan ke samping Hinata untuk mengambil ramen buatan kekasihnya itu "cuma satu?"

" emm..soal itu..aku cuma menemukan satu bungkus ramen di kulkas Naruto_-Kun_…jadi itu untuk Naruto_-Kun_ saja" ucap Hinata sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

" hei…katamu kau lelah…kalau begitu ini untukmu saja" ucap Naruto sambil memandangi Hinata yang salah tingkah.

" i-itu untuk Naruto_-Kun_ saja.. sungguh aku tidak lapar" sanggah Hinata.

" kalau begitu ini untuk kita berdua saja bagaimana?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata, Hinata pun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya bermain jari setelah mendengar usulan Naruto.

" b-baiklah" ucap Hinata, Naruto yang mendengar persetujuan Hinata pun langsung mengambil ramen itu untuk dibawanya ke meja makan "_Hime_…ayo…" Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk pergi kearah meja makan.

" sudah kukira…kau kelaparan ya..haha" tawa Naruto melihat Hinata yang sangat lahap menyantap ramen " kejujuran itu sangat baik untuk tubuhmu _Hime_…."

" g-gomenne Naruto_-Kun_…." Ucap Hinata menghentikan makan nya lalu menunduk malu

"kenapa berhenti?" tanya Naruto heran kepada gadisnya yang tiba-tiba berhenti makan.

" m-maaf Naruto_-Kun_ a-aku tadi kelepasan…a-aku sampai melupakanmu.." ucap Hinata masih menunduk

" sudahlah….ramen itu untukmu saja…toh aku juga masih belum lapar hehe" ucap Naruto sabil memandani Hinata yang masih saja menunduk.

" T-tapi.. "," hei..sesekali hentikanlah sifat keras kepalamu itu " ucap Naruto tiba-tiba memotong kalimat Hinata " kalau kau tak memakannya sampai habis, aku akan benar-benar memberikan hukuman yang tadi" dan sukses, ucapan Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya ancamannya pun berhasil membuat Hinata melanjutkan makannya kembali.

"b-baiklah" ucap Hinata dengan wajah semerah tomat, Naruto pun langsung tersenyum puas melihat Hinata kembali lahap memakan ramen.

Setelah beberapa menit, Hinata pun akhirnya telah selesai memakan ramen buatannya sendiri, sekarang mangkuk itu hanya tersisa kuah ramen yang lumayan banyak "umm…Hinata…kau tak mau kuahnya?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut mengeluarkan air liur, beberapa menit Naruto hanya memandangi Hinata yang sangat lahap memakan ramen, membuat Naruto semakin tak tahan ingin menikmati rasa ramen buatan Hinata, ditambah dengan aroma nya yang sungguh menggiurkan _aduh…pasti rasanya lezat _batin Naruto.

" t-tidak…memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran, dan seketika itulah Hinata langsung kaget melihat Naruto tiba-tiba menyeruput kuah ramennya.

" ahh…ternyata sungguh enak" ucap Naruto mengusap mulutnya dengan pungung tangannya "_Hime_…nanti buatkan lagi ya.." ucap Naruto memasang muka memelas didepan Hinata.

Hinata pun hanya salah tingkah melihat tingkah Naruto " b-baiklah"

**O0O**

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan, Naruto langsung mengajak Hinata untuk mandi bersama, awalnya Hinata menolak ajakan Naruto, namun bukan Naruto namannya kalau mudah menyerah, dengan trik 'PUPY EYES' nya, sepertinya Naruto dapat mengalahkan Hinata, akhirnya Hinata menyetujui permintaan Naruto, dengan wajah yang sangat merah, Hinata dibawa oleh Naruto dengan gaya bridal style menuju kamar mandi.

Hampir satu setengah jam lamannya Naruto dan Hinata berada didalam kamar mandi, hanya suara gemericik air serta beberapa kali terdengar suara desahan dari dalam kamar mandi, namun tak berapa lama kemudian, suara gemericik air itu pun terhenti, lalu disusul dengan terbukanya pintu kamar mandi tersebut, kepulan asap pun langsung menyeruak keluar sesaat setelah pintu itu terbuka, dan menampakkan Hinata yang berbalutkan handuk tengah dibopong Naruto keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

" Naruto_-Kun_! Turunkan aku..aku bisa jalan sendiri" ucap Hinata sedikit meronta meminta diturunkan dari bopongan Naruto.

" kukira kau lelah" ucap Naruto menurunkan Hinata diatas ranjang " ternyata mandi berdua menyenangkan ya..hehe" ucap Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya diwajah Hinata yang sudah sangat memerah.

"N-Naruto_-Kun_~"

" hahaha…kau sungguh manis jika merona seperti itu" ucap Naruto mengecup dahi Hinata, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terbaring dikasurnya dengan wajah yang kembali merona, Naruto pun berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengambil baju "ini" ucap Naruto memberikan pakaian kepada Hinata.

"N-Naruto_-Kun_ kapan kau.." ," Ssstt..sudah pakai saja… kemarin memang aku membeli dua" ucap Naruto memotong kalimat Hinata sambil memilah-milah pakaian untuk dikenakannya sendiri.

" b-baiklah" ucap Hinata lalu beranjak dari kasur dan memakai pakaian yang telah dibelikan oleh Naruto.

Terlihat sangat anggun dengan baju lengan pendek berwarna putih yang berbalutkan dress selutut berwarna lavender kebiruan, membuat Hinata terlihat sangat manis dan juga anggun

" hehe…kau tampak cantik dengan pakaian seperti itu"

" b-benarkah?" ucap Hinata malu-malu, pakaian yang ia kenakan ini mengingatkannya dengan kencan pertamanya bersama Naruto dulu, mengingat semua itu, membuat wajah Hinata seketika pula langsung merona kemerahan.

" ya,,, kau terlihat manis…dan juga seksi..hehe" ucap Naruto.

**BLUSH!** Dan wajah Hinata sukses merona hebat saat Naruto mengucapkan kata _seksi._

"kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Hinata didepannnya.

"s-sudah" ucap Hinata, dan Naruto pun langsung melingkarkan lengannya dipingang Hinata.

" semoga mantra hiraishin ku dikamarmu masih ada" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang bersamaan dengan Hinata diperlukannya.

**O0O**

Sementara itu di kawasan kompleks klan Hyuuga, tak terlihat begitu banyak aktifitas di pagi ini, hanya beberapa penjaga serta beberapa tukang kebun yang sibuk menyiangi rumput liar dihalaman kompleks utama klan Hyuuga.

Sementara sang ketua klan hanya terduduk sendirian di emperan manshion utama itu sambil sesekali menyeruput teh hijau kesukaannya, wajahnya tak nampak ekspresi apapun. Datar memandangi para tukang kebun yang menyiangi rumput di halamannya "tak terasa sudah setahun kau meninggalkan kita.., Hinata.." gumamnya sendiri mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit yang begitu biru diatas sana, seketika raut wajahnya berubah sedih.

"bagaimana keadaan ibumu disana?... apa kalian baik-baik saja disana?" gumam Hiashi tersenyum tipis "maaf ya…kemarin _Tou-san_ tak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama_-sama_" dan sebuah senyum tipis itu pun berubah menjadi senyuman miris yang menyiratkan kekecewaan.

Sementara itu, dikamar sseorang gadis berumuran kurang lebih 13 tahun, terdengar sedikit keributan, terlihat seorang maid yang sepertinya sangat kebingungan " Hanabi_-sama_..anda harus bangun..bukankah anda ada latihan bersama Hiashi_-sama_ hari ini" ucap sang maid mencoba membangunkan Hanabi, berbagai cara telah ia terapkan, namun lagi-lagi hasilnya gagal.

"uhh…ayolah..5 menit lagi" ucap Hanabi dengan nada kesal, dinaikkannya lagi selimut yang tadinya telah diturunkan oleh sang maid.

" kalau anda telat lagi..nanti anda bisa dimarahi oleh Hiashi_-sama_" dan sukses kalimat sang maid dan juga merupakan trik terakhirnya pun langsung membuat Hanabi terbangun.

" hahh..baiklah-baiklah" ucap Hanabi lalu turun dari ranjang dan langsung pergi kekamar mandi.

10 menit berlalu, dan sepertinya Hanabi telah selesai mandi, sekarang ia terlihat tengah menyisir rambut kecoklatan miliknya yang sengaja ia gerai didepan cermin " mungkin kubatalkan saja niatanku memotong rambutku ini…..kelihatannya Konohamaru lebih menyukai rambutku yang panjang" ucap Hanabi lalu meletakkan sisirnya diatas meja.

Sebenarnya Hanabi berniat memotong rambutnya menyerupai model rambut kakaknya pada saat masih kecil,saat Hanabi membuka-buka album foto keluarga, ia melihat _Nee-chan_ nya terlihat sangat manis dengan model rambut pendek seperti itu.

Tapi karena merasa belum yakin, akhirnya Hanabi sedikit meminta masukan kepada Konohamaru, namun tak sesuai dugaannya Konohamaru tak terlalu suka dengan rencana nya yang berniat memotong rambut panjangnya, Konohamaru lebih suka Hanabi yang berambut panjang, dan akhirnya Hanabi pun menyerah dan tidak jadi memotong rambutnya.

" baiklah! Sekarang waktunya latihan…" ucap Hanabi lalu berlari keluar dari kamarnya untuk latihan bersama _Tou-san_ nya, tapi sepertinya Hanabi tak menyadari keberadaan dua orang di kamar sebelah, tepatnya dikamar _Nee-chan_-nya, Hinata.

" hei….kamarmu masih sama seperti dulu.." ucap Naruto heran sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan, lalu melepaskan Hinata yang juga terheran-heran dari pelukannya.

"i-iya..kukira _Tou-san_ sudah menyingkirkan semuannya…t-tapi sepertinya kondisi kamarku masih tetap sama seperti dulu" ucap Hinata mengecek kondisi kamarnya.

Sebenarnya, semenjak kepergian nya satu tahun yang lalu, entah mengapa Hiashi tak rela jika barang-barang anak gadisnya di pindahkan, bahkan setiap hari, Hiashi selalu menyempatkan diri membersihkan kamar putrinya itu, dan sesekali Hiashi tidur dikamar itu juga.

" P-pakaian-pakaianku juga masih ada!?" ucap Hinata setelah membuka pintu lemarinya yang penuh dengan jaket lavender nya " kukira mereka sudah membuangnya"

Tanpa Hinata sadari, mata Naruto terus saja memperhatikan tingkah Hinata yang sedang mengecek kondisi kamarnya " _Hime_….kita kesini bukan untuk mengecek kamarmu lho" ucap Naruto menyadarkan Hinata dari aktifitasnya.

"e-eeh..i-iya" pekik Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto " Naruto_-Kun_…" ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" iya?" ucap Naruto .

" umm..a-apa perasaan _Tou-san_ dan juga Hanabi_-Chan_ masih seperti dulu? Maksutku…s-setelah setahun lamanya..k-kukira mereka su.." , " bicara apa kau ini Hinata!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba memotong kalimat Hinata.

Hinata pun hanya memandangi kedua mata sapphire itu dalam diam " mereka sungguh masih menyayangimu…apalagi Hanabi….dia sangat merindukanmu" ucap Naruto memegangi kedua bahu Hinata, mencoba untuk menyakinkan gadisnya.

" b-benarkah?" tanya Hinata.

" ya…mereka sangat merindukanmu…dan lagipula apa kau tak merindukan mereka, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

" a-aku sangat merindukan _Tou-san_ dan Hanabi_-Chan_" ucap Hinata menunduk.

" lalu apa yang kau tunggu?" ucap Naruto lalu mengecup puncak kepala Hinata "ayo kita keluar dan mengagetkan mereka"

" b-baiklah" dan kepercayaan diri Hinata pun telah kembali seutuhnya, ia sekarang percaya bahwa _Tou-san_ dan Hanabi_-Chan_ tengah menantinya.

.

"hyaaa!" teriak Hanabi berusaha menyerang Hiashi dengan taijutsu , beberapa tendangan pun sukses didaratkan Hanabi pada tubuh Hiashi, namun Hiashi masih bisa menangkisnya .

"lebih kencang Hanabi!" perintah Hiashi menyemangati putrinya .

" baiklah" ucap Hanabi lalu memasang kuda-kudanya kembali, namun sebelum sempat menyerang, mata Hanabi pun menangkap sesosok pria berbalutkan jubah berwarna merah yang ia ketahui adalah sang Hokage tengah memperhatikan nya dari emperan manshion utama "Naruto _Nii_" ucap Hanabi lalu berlari kearah Naruto meninggalkan _Tou-san_ yang terlihat heran.

"Hokage_-sama_?" gumam Hiashi bingung " Hokage_-sama_…saya tidak tahu kalau anda tengah berada disini" ucap Hiashi berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto yang tengah berdiri di emperan manshion utama.

"hehe…aku Cuma mengantarkan seseorang" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap puncak kepala Hanabi tang sekarang tengah berdiri didekatnya.

"maksut Naruto _Nii _apa?" tanya Hanabi heran , Hiashi pun juga heran.

" memangya siapa yang Naruto _Nii_ antar?" tanya Hanabi penuh selidik .

" ahaha..kau mau tahu saja Hanabi" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi.

" sebenarnya Hokage_-sama_ mengantarkan siapa?" tanya Hiashi yang sekarang sangat penasaran dengan ucapan Naruto.

" aku Cuma mengantarkan calon istriku" dan perkataan nauto pun sukses mengagetkan dua Hyuuga didepannya .

" calon istri?" gumam Hiashi terkejut _siapa? aku tidak tahu kalau ada anggota klanku yang mempunyai riwayat hubungan serius dengan Hokage-sama kecuali Hinata _batin Hiashi menerka-nerka

" maksut Naruto _Nii_ apa?...apa jangan-jangan Naruto _Nii_ telah melupakan Hinata nee?" tanya Hanabi.

" jadi maksut anda…anda akan menikah dengan salah satu anggota klan saya?..tapi kenapa saya tak diberitahu lebih dahulu" ucap Hiashi dengan penuh rasa hormat sekaligus menyelidik.

Dan rencana Naruto menjahili Hiashi dan juga Hanabi pun berakhir sukses, Naruto sangat puas melihat ekspresi Hiashi yang berubah serius, lalu ekspresi Hanabi yang seakan kecewa dengannya, senyum tipis pun tersungung di wajah sang Hokage "ayolah…kenapa kalian memasang wajah seperti itu?" tanya Naruto seakan tak punya dosa.

" Hokage_-sama_... walaupun anda adalah pemimpin desa, namun seharusnya anda harus memberitahu saya dulu kalau anda ingin menikahi anggota klan Hyuuga" ucap Hiashi dengan penuh hormat

" Ahahah..baiklah…bakliklah…kurasa sudah saatnya untuk dia keluar" ucap Naruto tertawa, sementara Hanabi dan Hiashi terus saja dibuatnya heran dengan sifat sang Hokage.

" _Hime_…keluarlah" teriak Naruto sambil menoleh kearah kamar Hinata, dan betapa kagetnya Hiashi dan juga Hanabi melihat sesosok gadis berambut indigo panjang yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar Hinata "hei Hanabi….kenapa kau diam saja…katanya kau ingin memeluknya?" tanya Naruto melihat Hanabi terdiam dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"_N-nee-chan_…?" gumam Hanabi dengan mata berkaca-kaca "_N-nee-chan_…hiks…_Nee-chan_!" dan Hanabi pun langsung berlari menyongsong Hinata yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

BRUK! "hiks…hiks…_Nee-chan_…hiks…." Tangis Hanabi pun pecah setelah memeluk kakaknya yang sudah dikiranya meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu " _Nee-chan_…hiks…h-Hanabi kangen _Nee-chan_…"

" H-hanabi_-Chan_" gumam Hinata mengelus rambut panjang kecoklatan adiknya " gomenne Hanabi_-Chan_…_Nee-chan_ sudah meninggalkan kalian" dan senyuman tipis pun terpampang diwajah manisnya.

"H-hinata?" dan suara baritone itu pun langsung menyita perhatian Hinata yang tengah memeluk adiknya "a-apa kau benar-benar anak-ku Hinata?" ucapnya lagi yang sekarang tengah tepat didepan Hinata yang tengah memeluk Hanabi.

"_T-tou-san…_" gumam Hinata menatap sendu ayahnya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca didepannya "m-maafkan Hinata…s-selama ini, Hinata hanya membuat kalian selalu sedih" ucap Hinata menunduk, ia sangat menyesal telah meninggalkan _Tou-san_ dan Hanabi selama satu tahun.

" H-hinata..a-apa ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Hiashi kemudian meraba wajah putrinya yang dulu sampai sekarang telah dianggapnya meninggal "a-apa aku sedang bermimpi?" gumam Hiashi lagi sambil mengelus surai putrinya.

" kau tak sedang bermimpi _Otou-san_.." suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyahut dari arah belakang Hiashi " dia memang benar-benar Hinata...tapi dia bukanlah Hinata yang dulu hehe.." dan ucapan Naruto pun sukses membuat Hiashi sedikit memalingkan wajahnya sedikit melirik kearah Naruto, sementara Hinata hanya menunduk mendengar ucapan Naruto sambil tetap membalas pelukan sang adik yang masih terisak sambil memeluknya.

" apa maksutmu?" tanya Hiashi penuh keterkejutan _b-bukan Hinata yang dulu?...apa maksutnya? Apa jangan-jangan dia bukanlah Hinata anakku?.. _gumamnya sendiri, menerka-nerka maksut ucapan Naruto, sementara Naruto yang telah membuat bingung Hiashi yang kedua kalinya pun hanya tersenyum tipis sambil melenggang kearah Hinata lalu merangkulnya.

" dia memang Hinata…tapi bukan Hinata yang dulu….karena dia sekarang…" ucapnya terhenti lalu memandang Hinata yang sudah memerah sambil menunduk, sementara Hiashi yang dibuat kebingungan pun hanya bisa mematung menunggu ucapan Naruto "karena sekarang dia adalah UZUMAKI HINATA hehehe" ucap Naruto terkekeh lalu mengecup kepala Hinata.

"Apa!?" pekik Hiashi terkaget mengetahui ucapan Naruto " hei Naruto! Aku tak perduli kau Hokage atau apa? Tapi apa maksutmu sebenarnya?" tanya Hiashi yang sekarang terlihat marah.

" maksutku adalah…. Mulai besok Hinata akan menjadi istriku.." ucap Naruto sambil tetap menatap Hinata disampingnya yang tengah menunduk semakin dalam karena malu " _Otou-san_…apa kau mengizinkanku menikahi Hinata?...maaf hehe…seharusnya kalimat ini ku ucapkan satu tahun yang lalu" ucap Naruto cengingiran sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

" mheh…Apa seperti itu caramu meminta restu dariku?" tanya Hiashi meremehkan Naruto " dasar kau ini… aku saja bahkan belum memeluk putriku" ucap Hiashi lalu memeluk Hinata yang juga tengah dipeluk oleh Hanabi "Hinata…. Ayah kangen denganmu" bisik Hiashi didekat telinga Hinata.

"_Tou-san_.." gumam Hinata tak percaya melihat sikap ayahnya yang menunjukkan kasih sayangnya dengannya, inilah pertama kalinya Hinata dipeluk oleh Hiashi, dulu Hiashi selalu saja bersikap dingin didepannya, ya walaupun tak dipungkiri Hinata kalau dibalik sifat dingin ayahnya, menyimpan berjuta rasa kasih sayang, namun sepertinya ayahnya bukanlah type orang yang akan menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada seseorang, tak terkecuali anaknya sendiri.

" kau sudah semakin cantik.." ucap Hiashi melepaskan putrinya " Hinata… kau selama ini kemana saja?...ayah selalu merindukanmu….kenapa kau tak langsung pulang?" tanya Hiashi dengan nada lembut.

" g-gomenne _Tou-san_..s-sebenarnya selama satu tahun itu…a-aku tak bisa pulang" ucap Hinata dengan nada semakin lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"a-apa maksutmu?" tanya Hiashi heran.

" _Otou-san_…biar aku yang menjelaskan semua ini…tapi sebelumnya kita duduk dulu..karena cerita si gadis keras kepala ini akan sedikit panjang" ucap Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Hinata, Hinata yang disembut Naruto 'gadis keras kepala' pun hanya melirik kearah Naruto dari ekor matanya.

" sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku _Otou-san_!…kau fikir aku akan langsung memberikan putriku padamu?" ucap Hiashi lalu mendudukkan diri .

" NANI?" pekik Naruto " ayolah _Otou-san_….apa kau tak mau memiliki cucu yang imut-imut?" dan ucapan Naruto pun sukses menebalkan warna kemerahan di wajah Hinata, dan juga membuat Hiashi sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang Hokage muda tersebut.

" sudahlah…kita bicarakan itu nanti" ucap Hiashi " sebaiknya kau mulai menjelaskan semua yang terjadi"

"baiklah _Otou-sama_" ucap Naruto lalu duduk " _Hime_…apa kau akan terus berdiri seperti itu?" tanya Naruto melihat Hinata yang masih berdiri.

" Hanabi_-Chan_..lepasan _Nee-chan_ dulu…_Nee-chan_ mau duduk" ucap Hinata membelai surai adiknya "setelah _Nee-chan_ duduk, kau boleh memeluk _Nee-chan_ lagi kok"

" _Nee-chan_" gumam Hanabi dengan pipi yang snagat basah karena air mata, Hanabi pun melepas pelukannya pada kakaknya, supaya Hinata bisa duduk .

Setelah Hanabi melepaskan pelukannya, Hinata pun langsung mendudukkan diri mengikuti Naruto dan _Tou-san_ nya, sementara Hanabi juga mendudukkan diri disamping Hinata yang tengah menunduk " Hanabi" ucap Hiashi yang sontak mengejutkan Hanabi yang tengah memperhatikan wajah Hinata.

" baiklah" ucap Hanabi yang seakan tahu maksut _Tou-san_ nya memanggilnya "_Nee-chan_..aku mau buat teh dulu ya" ucap Hanabi lalu memeluk kakaknya lagi.

" iya Hanabi_-Chan_" ucap Hinata .

Sementata Hanabi pergi kedalam untuk membuatkan teh, Hiashi pun hanya memandangi Hinata yang salah tingkah " Hinata..." ucap Hiashi memanggil putrinya.

" i-iya.._Tou-san_?" ucap Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya menatap ayahnya, dan didapatinya senyuman tipis terpampang diwajah dingin Hiashi.

" jadi…Naruto bisa kau jelaskan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hiashi tiba-tiba mengubah topik.

" baiklah….sebenarnya satu tahun yang lalu…. Hinata tidaklah terbunuh dalam ledakan tersebut" uca Naruto sambil menatap Hanabi yang tengah membagikan teh hijau khas Hyuuga "trimakasih Hanabi" ucap Naruto kepada Hanabi yang baru saja memberinya secangkir teh.

" lalu?..siapa yang kita kuburkan satu tahun yang lalu?" tanya Hiashi mengerutkan dahinya.

" jadi begini ceritanya.." ucap Naruto terus menjelaskan semuanya yang terjadi, mulai dari orang yang bernama Yuri yang memalsukan kematian Hinata, sampai bagaimana Hinata dibawa kembali oleh dua ANBU yang dulunya ia tugasi untuk menjaga Hinata, Hiashi yang mendengarnya pun hanya melongo seakan tak percaya, ia bahkan sempat marah saat Naruto menceritakan bagaimana Yuri terus menerus menyuntikkan obat penghapus ingatan kepada putrinya yang tak punya kesalahan apa-apa.

Menyadari kemarahan Hiashi, Naruto berusaha menjelaskan bahwa kondisi Hinata tidak apa-apa, karena obat yang selalu disuntikkan Yuri tak membahayakan Hinata, Naruto yakin karena ia sudah membawa sempel obat itu untuk diteliti, dan hasilnya mengatakan bahwa obat itu memang benar tidak menimbulkan efek apapun, hanya menekan ingatan seseorang, Hiashi awalnya tak terima semua kegilaan ini, namun ia sedikit lega mendengar bahwa putrinya tak apa-apa.

"_Nee-chan…_" gumam Hanabi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata setelah mendengar kisah Hinata dari Naruto "_Nee-chan_…benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Hanabi memastikan kesehatan Hinata.

" _Nee-chan_ tidak apa-apa Hanabi_-Chan_…memang kemarin kepala _Nee-chan_ sedikit pusing…tapi setelah seharian istirahat di rumah Naruto_-Kun_, pusing _Nee-chan_ langsung hilang" ucap Hinata yang sukses membuat Hiashi dan juga Hanabi terkejut.

"e-eh…b-berarti dari kemarin _Nee-chan_ sudah pulang dong?" tanya Hanabi memastikan " kenapa _Nee-chan_ tak langsung kesini saja?"

" hehe..gomen Hanabi_-Chan_… karena kondisi _Nee-chan_ yang masih lelah, Naruto_-Kun_ tak memperbolehkan _Nee-chan_ bertemu dengan siapapun dulu" ucap Hinata tersenyum kearah Hanabi

Sementara Naruto langsung menelan ludah lantaran mendapat tatapan dingn dari Hiashi "_Otou-san_..k-kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto ketakutan _m-menyeramkan _gumamnya mendapat tatapan dingin nan asinis dari Hiashi.

" kau…! " ucap Hiashi dengan penuh penekanan "jangan bilang kalau kau telah melakukan itu pada putriku?" ucap Hiashi yang langsung menyudutkan Naruto.

**GLUP!** _B-bagaimana dia bisa tahu? _Batin Naruto ketakutan, dengan kondisinya yang sudah terpojok, Naruoto terus mencari alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi " Wari _Otou-san_…aku Cuma mempercepat prosesnya…lagi pula _Otou-san_ bisa menggendong cucu lebih cepat bukan?" dan sukses ucapan Naruto menambah perempatan didahi Hiashi, sementara Hinata dan Hanabi langsung menyesalkan alasan Naruto yang semakin menambah runyam masalah _Naruto Nii/ Naruto-Kun no baka _batin Hinata dan Hiashi bersamaan.

" GYAAAA!... seseorang! Tolong aku!" teriak Naruto yang tengah dikejar-kejar oleh Hiashi.

"berhenti kau Hokage mesum sialan!" umpat Hiashi yang tengah mengejar Naruto yang tengah berlarian diatap-atap rumah sambil mengacungkan sebilah pedang yang entah didapatnya sejak kapan "berhenti kau!" teriaknya lagi menggema.

" N-naruto_-kun_!"

" sudahlah nee-chan..aku yakin_ Tou-san_ tak akan membunuhnya...hehe"

.

**akhirnya chap terakhir hehe...moga aja nga terlalu berantakan n ngecewain... ok... sebenarnya aku masih mau buat epiloge dari ff ini, tapi masih ragu... para readers pada setuju ngak?... ok segitu ajah hehe... gomen jika fic ini aneh...mungkin suatu saat nanti akan gw remake lagi ceritanya...**


End file.
